


Just Friends, Right?

by King_Boo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Children, F/F, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo
Summary: Kara had no plans to be a single mom, but here she is with a five-year-old all on her own. With her son starting school full time, maybe she has time to start making her own friends. It always helps to be friends with your child's friend's parents, right?Lena had zero plans for a child. She didn't know anything about children. She didn't even have a childhood. But one drunk night celebrating her first night of freedom suddenly made her not so free anymore. It's not all terrible having a mini her running around and experiencing the joy of a child.





	1. Tears

The decision to be a single mom was not one that Kara took lightly or had much of a choice of. When she found out she was pregnant, she wasn’t thrilled about it but not mad, but Mon-El was on the complete opposite side. He was fully against having a baby and claimed that Kara was trying to trick to him. She dumped him but he said he dumped her. Kara brushed it off and focused on her studies.

By the time she graduated college, she had a one-year-old son, Jeremiah, and a job lined up with Cat Grant. Her adoptive sister and mother had been a blessing that final year of school. They watched Jeremiah while she was in class, and she barely slept due to finishing papers at three in the morning.

She thought that it would change once she had her job. That was the wrong thing to hope for. If she was on time, she would spend the entire night with her son. But if Cat kept her late, she would quietly give her a son a kiss goodnight while he was already asleep. It hurt, but on the occasions that her son would wake up and go to bed with her made it worth it.

Tonight, was one of those nights that her son was fast asleep. He didn’t wake up when Kara kissed his little head. She walked back out seeing Alex in the kitchen accepting the offered leftovers.

“It’s nice to see you home.” Alex said while Kara took a bite of lasagna.

Kara swallowed. “How was he tonight?”

“The usual, wanting to play dinosaurs and have Jurassic Park movies on.”

Kara sighed. “I hate that I miss out on that.”

“Kara, you can’t exactly be unemployed.”

“I can’t exactly skip out on my son’s life either.” Kara said defensively. “I don’t want to be like Mon-El. Maybe I should look for another job? Ask Ms. Grant to hire a second assistant?”

“First of all, you’re nothing like him. You love Jeremiah more than anything. You decided to step up and raise him.” Alex said before stealing a bite off Kara’s plate. “You could if you want?”

Asking Cat Grant to hire a second assistant was more terrifying than holding a positive pregnancy test, but they’re both events in Kara’s life that had positive events follow. Cat agreed to hire some help, but Kara remained her main assistant. It made things easier and Kara got to enjoy playing dinosaurs with her son until he decided planes were his new favorite thing.

It was a consistent schedule though. Kara got to home and help cook dinner. She got to help her son learn new things. She gave her sister her social life back.

Eventually, Kara moved out on her own into a small apartment but big enough for her and Jeremiah. Alex still visited a bit, but she was no longer raising her nephew full time. Eliza wasn’t watching Jeremiah every day since Kara was able to get him into a daycare close to CatCo.

Once Jeremiah turned five, Kara had him enrolled in Kindergarten. He was excited to start, but Kara felt the sadness of her little boy growing up. Jeremiah begged his mother to let him wear his Superman shirt and dinosaur shoes on his first day, and he actually won. Kara curses the fact that he inherited her pout.

At the school, Jeremiah lost his excited look and expressed some fears. He stayed close to Kara worried and had a strong grip on her. “Mommy, I’m scared.” He said standing outside the school.

“Jeremiah, you were so excited. What’s wrong?” Kara asked squatting down to eye level with her son.

“What if no one likes Superman or dinosaurs or ghosts?” Jeremiah listed off a few things.

Kara kissed the top of his head. “I swear you’ll find one person who does if not then you can have ice cream for dinner tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

Kara ran her hand through his dark hair. “As sure as I am that you’re my Superman.”

He hugged her tightly. “Thank you, mommy.”

* * *

Having a baby was never on Lena Luthor’s agenda. She didn’t know anything about babies. She had potential to be in the Olympics with fencing. She was half of research group.

Luckily, Jack was with her and together they decided to keep the baby. They tried to have a relationship, but they both agreed they weren’t into the relationship. To make it easy, they agreed to live together to help each other. It worked out great since they were best friends.

They worked from home often after Lori had been born. One them were with her every day while the other went to work switching out every day. They tried to give each other equal time with her.

Her family were unhappy to hear that she had gotten pregnant at eighteen especially when they discovered that Jack was the father. Lena settled with the fact that she was written out of the family and was relieved. Her daughter didn’t have to be tied to the Luthor name.

Lori had taken to Jack and Lena’s work quickly and watched them often. She knew that her family was different but knew that her parents loved her and cared about each other. Without the other, their business would surely be in the ground.

Nothing could prepare her for the little girl that she gave birth to. Lena never thought she could love someone so much. Lori was everything to her and Jack. Lori had them wrapped around her finger. It was a problem. Lori managed to realize that if Lena wouldn’t let her sleep in her bed, Jack would and vice versa. She hated sleeping in her own bed.

After trying to get her to sleep in her own bed, Jack and Lena gave up. They were hoping that she would start wanting to sleep in her bed and continued waiting until she did. Nightmare nights had to be resolved with the three of them sleeping together.

It wasn’t a big problem until Jack began dating someone. It wasn’t a problem for Lena, but it became a problem for Lori. She started throwing tantrums when her dad wasn’t home to tuck her in. She made bath time miserable and practically soaked Lena every time. Jack would express his disappointment when he saw her the next day.

The tantrums continued and Jack started talking to Lena about introducing his girlfriend, Sam, to Lori hoping it would help. Lena agreed since she had met the girl prior and the two had a friendship in the making. Lori didn’t seem excited when they told her that she would be joining them for dinner one night.

Lori used every swear word that she had ever heard Lena use while she was there. Lena was mortified. Jack was angry. They apologized multiple times to Sam. She understood and they tried again with Sam’s daughter present. Lori loved Ruby. She was respectful the second time and apologized to Sam for the previous dinner.

Slowly, Lori started taking to sleeping in her own room too. Lena hated to admit that she missed having Lori right next to her, but she loved having her bed all to herself too. No longer dealing with her daughter kicking her in the face. It made Lena love the dozen of pillows and blankets she had on her bed.

By the time Lori turned five and was ready for kindergarten, she mastered sleeping alone and was excited to start school. Ruby had told her all about school and asked her parents thousands of questions.

After putting Lori to bed the night before, she and Jack shared a bottle of wine. Drinking silently as they mentally prepared themselves for the day ahead of them.

“Are you ready?” Lena asked Jack.

“No.” He sighed. “Our little girl is growing up.”

Lena let out a small laugh. “She is. It feels like I was drugged up just yesterday.”

“You make that sound so horrible.” Jack laughed.

“Labor is horrible. Lori will be my only child.” Lena said fishing off her glass and pouring more into her glass.

“You say that now.” Jack said. “I would like to have another one.”

Lena raised her eyebrow with a smirk. “I hope Sam is on board with that.”

“Only if you carry the child for us.”

“Fuck no.”

“But imagine giving Lori a sibling.” Jack pleaded with a laugh.

Lena gave Jack a look. “I feel like Ruby is her sibling.”

“Maybe one day.” Jack had been dating Sam for nearly two years. Lena and Sam had a nice friendship and spent time together away from Jack as well. She hoped that if Jack settled down with anyone, it would be her. She even understood their research.

Lena took a sip. “Do you think we should take Lori together?”

“We’re both going to cry tomorrow, aren’t we?”

They did. It was terrible and Lena felt her makeup was ruined and confirmed it when checking in the mirror. It made her cry harder when Lori asked if Jack could take her in since she was crying so much. She agreed even though Jack’s eyes were just as shiny as hers.

While she waited on him, she cleaned off her makeup. She saw a woman and her son who showed fear and grabbed his mom. She smiled as the blonde calmed her son down and heard his list. With a little speech panned out, she walked over to the boy and his mom.

“Hello there.” She didn’t mean to startle the two. Four wide blue eyes were focused on her. “I heard that you like dinosaurs and ghosts?” The boy nodded and the mother looked a little relieved. “Well, my daughter would love to talk to you all about dinosaurs if you ask. Her name is Lori.”

“Really?” He asked looking excited.

“Yes. She’s already inside.”

“Come on, mommy.” He started pulling his mom.

“Thank you!” She yelled behind her shoulder letting her son pull her.

Jack held the door open for them as he walked out. He walked over to Lena and pulled her into a hug and cried into her shoulder. She gave him a few pats on the back. “Did she ask you to leave too?”

“She got it from you.” Jack mumbled out.

Lena knew that was true. She didn’t have her parents drop her off like this. They asked for one of their staff to do it and pick her up at the end of the day. Lena thought it was special when Lex did it, but it felt worse than the staff did. He would only ask what she did and call it childish. At least the staff asked how her day was.

* * *

The mysterious, beautiful woman who told Jeremiah about her daughter liking dinosaurs just saved her day. He wanted to be there now. After dragging Kara into the building, they found the classroom quickly. Kara could tell that Jeremiah wanted to find the woman’s daughter.

“Jeremiah Danvers.” Kara said to the woman taking kids’ names. She wrote it on the sticker and handed it to Kara to put on him. “Come here, Jeremiah.” She bent down and put on his shirt covering a corner of his Superman symbol.

“You’re free to go, ma’am.” The woman smiled. “He’s all checked in, and we’ve got a wonderful day planned.”

Kara bent down and gave him a hug. “I love you so much. Please be good.”

“I love you too, mommy.” He hugged her back tightly.

Walking out, she saw the woman and a man hugging with the man almost sobbing. Kara guessed they dropped off their daughter together. She found herself wishing that the woman was holding her because she was close to being like the man, and she looked like she would be great at holding her.

Kara swallowed before walking over to the couple. “Hey, thank you for before.”

The man and woman broke away both wiping tears. The woman smiled. Kara was blown away with how beautiful it is.

“It’s no problem. I wish Lori would have shown a little fear.” She said looking a little disappointed.

“She’s just upset Lori asked her to wait outside.” The man said. He held out his hand. “Jack Spheer.”

She shook his hand and offered it to the woman. “Kara Danvers.”

The woman grabbed it. “Lena Luthor, and it’s reasonable to be upset when your only child tells you to wait outside on her first day of school.”

“If Jeremiah had asked me to, I would be a mess.” Kara said thinking about if Jeremiah had asked for Alex to take him instead of her.

“She was a mess too. That’s why she barely has makeup on.” Jack teased.

Lena gave him a playful smack on his arm. “Asshole.”

“You love it.”

She did. He was her best friend and the father of her child. He was more like family than the Luthor’s ever were. “We need to get to work.”

“I need to as well. Thank you once again.” Kara said before heading towards CatCo. Once at her desk, she took a minute to breathe. Her son just started school. She was attracted to someone. It was difficult to hold back the tears, but Ms. Grant would kill her if she came in and found Kara sobbing at her desk. It would not look good if her newly promoted reporter was crying at her desk instead of jumping at her chance for writing stories.

Kara shoved her thoughts down and focused on her job hoping that the end of the day would be soon.


	2. Anxieties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have their first day and are super excited at having new friends. Lena, on the other hand, has troubling dealing with her daughter away from her. Alex and Jack are insisting that the ones that they love make friends.

The end of the day couldn’t come fast enough. Lena missed her daughter. She was worried about her not having any friends or smart mouthing other children. A part of her worried about kids finding out who her mother is, but kids wouldn’t care about the Luthor name was Jack’s constant comfort for her. It was ridiculous, and Lena knew it was just from experience that she had that fear. She had been tapping, checking the time, and rereading the same sentence twenty times.

Once it was two thirty in the afternoon, she looked over at Jack. “You think we should go get her?”

“Lena, she’s fine.” Jack said for what felt like the twentieth time. He didn’t even look up from his report.

Lena hated to admit that she hadn’t done much work, but she was worried about her daughter. She nudged him. “It’s nearly time for school to be over.”

“You’ve been counting the minutes.”

“You can’t say you haven’t missed her either.” She said defensively. “She’s always been with one of us since she was born. It’s weird not having her here.”

Jack looked up at her. “You’re dealing with separation anxiety.”

She glared at him. “No, I’m worried about my child.”

“Lena, you put your entire life on hold. You haven’t even tried to date anyone since you found out you were pregnant. Even when we tried, you barely put effort in. I have a life away from Lori with Sam, but you don’t. We brought her with us every day because you had fears about putting her in daycare.”

Lena cut him off. “You didn’t seem to mind it.”

“I didn’t because I’m not going to complain about having my daughter around. But I had a chance at social life because you were either in full work or mother mode. Since your family was full work mode, it freaked you out, so you combined the two by having Lori at work. The sudden change is making you uncomfortable.”

She gave him a sad look. “I just don’t want to be like the Luthors.”

“You aren’t. Lori has never known what neglect is. She always has attention from one of us. We know our daughter, and she’s free to form any interest she wants.” Jack said. “We can go get Lori, but please do work tomorrow or I’m taking the company.”

* * *

The end of the day was a welcomed one. Her new boss sucked. He shot down everything Kara had to offer. Her day didn’t start looking up until she realized that Jeremiah’s school was close to the end of the day. She was excited to hear about his day. It had to be better than hers was going. After she got another report telling her everything she did wrong again, she called it a day.

“Tell Jeremiah I said hi, Kara.” Winn yelled from his computer. Winn was a close friend of Kara’s and had become like an uncle to Jeremiah. It was nice to have a friend over that got along with her son.

At the school, she realized that she was one of the last parents to arrive for her child. She hoped that Jeremiah wasn’t upset by being one of the last kids. Stepping in the classroom, she first noticed Lena and then Jack whose hand was holding Lena’s. Lena noticed her and while dropping Jack’s hand, gave her a smile.

“Hello, Ms. Luthor and Mr. Spheer.” She said staring at Lena’s green eyes.

Jack laughed. Lena quickly said, “Please don’t ever call me Ms. Luthor and you can call him Jack.”

“Sorry.” Kara said with a hint of red in her face.

“It’s fine, Ms. Danvers.” Lena said with a smile.

“If I’m calling you Lena.”

“Kara it is.”

She smiled at Lena. “So, did you just get here too?”

“We’ve been here for a bit of time, but Lori begged to stay here.”

Jack spoke up. “She said that she wanted to wait with her friend.”

Kara was a little surprised and looked over to find her son playing with a dark-haired girl. “I guess that she happens to be yours?” She watched her son run around with the girl and realized that she had gotten him into something new.

“Yes, and apparently your son likes robots too.” Lena said focusing on her daughter.

Kara laughed softly. “I’m going to have to blame your daughter for that one.”

“Oh, we’re well aware of that.”

Her son noticed her in the corner of his eye. “Mommy!” He ran over to her excitedly and hugged her legs. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Did you have a good day?”

“Yes!” The girl had walked over to her parents. She was standing closer to them. “Mommy, that’s Lori. She’s my new friend.”

“Hi, Lori, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Miss.” She spoke quietly which surprised Kara since she had been so animated with Jeremiah.

They bid their goodbyes and started heading home. Jeremiah holding tightly on his mother’s hand while they walked home. She was relieved to hear he had a great day and was excited to go back tomorrow. They walked home and got started on dinner with Alex.

“Aunt Alex!” Jeremiah ran to his aunt who just walk through the door.

“Jeremiah, stop running inside.” Kara said sternly.

“Hey there, buddy.” Alex got down on her knees to hug him. “You need to listen to your mom. You could get hurt.”

“But I’m Superman!” He puffed out his chest with the super symbol on it.

“Superman listens to his mother.” Alex said. She watched dozens of Superman shows with Jeremiah, and she listened to Kara when she read them to Jeremiah at night while they lived with her. “And Supergirl does too, so don’t go there.”

“I’m sorry, mommy.”

“Apology accepted.” Kara said silently thanking Alex.

They sat down at the table. Alex drinking some wine and Kara was drinking the same juice that was in Jeremiah’s cup. He had barely touched his food since his mouth was running eighty miles an hour. Alex and Kara on the other hand were almost done.

“We did math and vowels and drew pictures. Lori told me about robots, they’re so cool! Do you know about robots, Aunt Alex? Mommy doesn’t know much about robots, but she knows vowels.”

They were both smiling brightly at the boy. Alex answered the question, “I know a few things. We can watch The Jetson’s if you want to see a robot or Robots.”

“Please, mommy, I want to show Lori I know about robots!” He begged Kara.

She thought about it for a second. “Do you promise to take your bath and go to bed right after?” At the frantic nodding, she looked over at Alex. “You want to watch a movie tonight?”

They watched Robots while cuddling Jeremiah in between them. She loved that he was excited over something besides Superman and dinosaurs. It was a change that she was ready to embrace. Jeremiah held up to his end of the deal and took a bath immediately after. Kara and Alex stayed in the bathroom with him talking back and forth as he played in the bath. He told his goodnight once he was dressed for bed.

Kara tucked him in and left him to fall asleep. She assumed it wouldn’t be long since his eyes were struggling to stay open. She walked back to the living room and sat on the couch next to Alex.

Alex held her arms open making Kara scoot over to cuddle with her sister. “How did you handle today?”

“It felt like dropping him off at daycare. Just today, it was hoping that he liked a new one. I’m so glad he did.” Kara said focusing on the show Alex had turned on.

“That’s good, so daycare is paying off more.” Kara nodded. “And he made a new friend.”

“Yeah, he did. He made more but only talks about Lori.” Kara said in quieter voice.

“Is something wrong?”

Kara shook her head. “No, I’m just tired and you’re comfortable.”

“You miss human contact.”

“I’m with Jeremiah every day.”

“Not what I meant. I’m sure you would love to have someone cuddling you and not squirming every minute or hitting you in the ribs.” Alex said. “Have you thought about going on a date?”

Kara laughed. “Yeah, so many people are lining up to date me.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You do realize that you’re gorgeous, right?”

“People don’t want to date single moms.” Kara said.

“Says who?”

“A lot of people. They don’t want to jump into raising a kid especially when it’s not their kid.” Kara explained. “You forget I work in the press.”

“The press is wrong.”

“Hey!” Kara jumped back.

“Not you.” Alex said. “You work on telling the news. There are other options like other parents?” Kara bit her lip. “Oh my god, who is it?”

Kara cursed herself quietly. “Jeremiah’s little friend has a really hot mom.”

“Really?”

“Yes, gorgeous green eyes, dark hair, a fine jaw, and a sweet butt.” Kara remembered staring at Lena today when she picked up Jeremiah.

“Kara, you’re almost twenty-six, you can say ass.” Alex said annoyed at her sister’s lack of cursing. “Any other details?”

Kara also remembered Jack who held Lena’s hand when she walked in. “I’m pretty sure she’s dating Lori’s father.”

“Not married though.”

“I’m not breaking apart a little girl’s family.” Kara said horrified at what her sister just said.

* * *

Seeing her daughter brought a wave of relief over Lena. She spotted her playing alongside the boy from this morning. She remembered his name just in time for them to walk over to her and Jack. Lori quickly hugged Jack and Lena.

“I missed you, baby, and hello, Jeremiah.” Lena said smiling down at the kids. “Did you two talk about dinosaurs?”

“Yes, and I told him about robots.”

“They’re so cool!” He said excitedly.

Lena loved that her daughter made a friend. It was one of her main concerns.

“You ready to go home, Lori?” Jack asked.

She shook her head. “Jeremiah’s mom isn’t here yet.”

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”

“Can we wait? I want to play with Jeremiah more.”

Lena and Jack gave into their daughter. The kids said their thanks and went back to playing. Lena leaned against Jack as they watched their daughter play with her new friend. She grabbed his hand subconsciously feeling better that she saw Lori. Lena noticed a familiar blonde walk in and gave her a smile. They caught her up on the events of the day. Then the process of getting Lori to leave her new friend started. It went easier after they reminded the children that they would see each other the next day.

Jack and Lena listened to Lori talk about her day while driving home. They prepared for their dinner with Sam and Ruby. It was the first day of middle school for Ruby. Both girls had been excited for today, and Lena hoped that Ruby had a good day like Lori did.

Jack answered the door when they arrived and greeted his girlfriend with a kiss. Ruby walked in past them greeting Lena then Lori with a hug. After Jack, Sam gave Lena a hug.

“It’s good to see you.” Sam said squeezing her tight.

Throughout dinner, they talked to the girls about their first days. Lori dominated the conversation with Ruby offering small bits of information. Ruby had an average day. She expressed the disappointment of being in school again.

“School isn’t bad.” Lori said at Ruby’s opinion.

Ruby took a bite of her dinner. “Just wait until you get to a higher grade.”

“Did you make any friends?” Lori asked. “I made a few, but my bestest friend is Jeremiah.”

They all had heard of Jeremiah by now, but they listened to her explain her new friend again. Shortly after dinner, Lena gave Lori a bath and carried her half-asleep daughter to bed. She walked back out to the bar counter and joined Sam in drinking. Ruby was on the couch watching a movie on tv.

“Sam, did you have difficulties sending Ruby off to school?”

“Any parent is going to have a bit of a hard time. They’re sending their babies to something new. Did you two have trouble today?”

“Lena couldn’t stop worrying today. She barely did work and was a mess before we even got to school.” Jack said.

“You cried today too.” Lena pointed out.

“It’s normal. I cried sending Ruby. We just love our kids. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

They all drank to that. Jack sticking to non-alcohol beverages since he was driving Sam and Ruby home later.

“Speaking of love. Your daughter has friends now. Maybe you should get a _special_ _friend_.” Sam teased. Lori called Sam Jack’s special friend not understanding the term girlfriend completely.

Lena rolled her eyes. “You two were made for each other.”

“We just want our dear friend to have someone like we have each other.” Jack said holding Sam’s hand.

Lena lowered her voice so Ruby wouldn’t hear on the couch. “You two just want me to get laid so that I will relax.”

“I mean, yes, that is a big reason. I know you haven’t since you were two months pregnant.”

Sam went wide eyed. “How the hell?”

“I know myself very well. I have ways to not be as stressed.” Lena said. She did but she had to be careful about her self love because she didn’t feel like it was appropriate to explain to a five-year-old what she was doing. Knowing Lori, it would go too far in detail with questions too. Jack at least got to experience the joy of going to Sam’s while Ruby was at a friend’s house.

“Lena, it’s scary. I know it is, but you can’t let yourself be disconnected from people. You have to admit you miss sharing the bed with someone.” Sam said offering a form of support.

Lena did. She missed the few times she shared it with Jack. She missed cuddling with her daughter even if she woke up in the middle of the night with a foot in her face. A part of her missed when Lex would share his bed when she had nightmare.

Jack smiled at Lena’s quietness. “I think we broke through.” He high fived his girlfriend.

“Say I do, it’s not like I can find someone willing to date a Luthor and a mom. They’ll probably assume I’m just like my family.”

“Find another parent.” Sam said quickly. “They know how much trouble a child can be. I never held it against Jack when Lori needed him, and he never held it against me when Ruby needed me.”

“Besides Jeremiah’s mom seems very interested.” Jack said with a suggestive smirk. “His dad wasn’t there.”

“You mean Kara? There’s probably a reason his dad wasn’t there.” Lena said quickly. “For one, he needed to be at work. Kara wasn’t torn up over taking her son to kindergarten, so this probably isn’t her first child.”

Sam gave a look. “Most parents are used to dropping their kid off somewhere for the day.”

“I don’t have separation anxiety!” Lena said defensively. “I worry about my daughter.”

“I wasn’t saying you do, but you might. Lori has always been with one of parents until today.” Sam said placing a comforting arm on Lena. “I’m just saying that Lori is going to make friends now. It’s time for you to make some too and getting along with Lori’s friends’ parents isn’t a bad idea. I’m not saying to go out there and sleep with his mom, but you should be friends with her. If they're going to be best friends, you'll see each other often.”

Lena down the rest of her drink. “You two have forgotten that I’m not good with the whole friend thing. Most of them either were terrible or I slept with them.”

“Lena, I’m the only person you’ve slept with, and that only happened because of how much alcohol we drank.”

Lena glared at him. “And your point?” Jack must have forgotten that he’s Lena’s only friend that has never backstabbed her.

They met when she was fourteen and he was sixteen when she travelled with Lex to some conference that she had forgotten. Jack had quickly become a friend and soon a science partner in her free time when they started discussing nanobots.

By the time she was seventeen, Lena had become a target for bullying since she was in full school mode wanting to finish quickly. She was taking her final required class for high school and was working through her third year of college classes. It was stress, but Jack had become a stress relief when she found time to spend time with him. Soon, they were joking about building the nanobots for medical research but then it wasn’t a joke.

Turning eighteen, Lena moved out of the Luthor’s mansion into a small apartment. She finished school and was nearly done with college. Having a breath of relief, she invited Jack over and they celebrated. They didn’t intend to get that drunk, but when they woke up the next morning tangled in the sheets together, they were mortified. Jack had apologized over and over, but Lena had such a bad headache that she didn’t want to hear it.

When her period didn’t come the next month, she was on edge and shoved herself completely in her books. She never answered Jack when he asked to see her or work. The final straw for Jack is when Lena cancelling on him after finally agreeing to work after nearly a month of avoiding him.

Once he was at her apartment, Jack was angry but after seeing Lena stressed out to a point he had never seen before, he was in a full concerned panic. After Lena told him what she was starting to suspect, he went out and bought her a pregnancy test. He held Lena as they waited and told her several times that they were in it together.

A positive pregnancy test changed both of their lives. Jack hated hearing that Lena had been skipping meals and stressing herself so much with school. He helped Lena find a balance between everything, and shortly later, they gave a relationship a shot. They quickly realized that they didn’t hold those feelings for each other.

“You never tried sleeping with me.” Sam said with a helpful tone before sarcastically adding, “Am I not good enough for you?”

“Jack threatened me. He said I couldn’t have both his girls.” Lena laughed along with them.

They left shortly later leaving Lena home with Lori. Jack was planning on staying Sam for the night. Lori was used to her dad having sleepovers with Sam. She was relieved that they never got asked what they did, but the fact that they stayed here occasionally helped.

Laying in her bed with her front pressed against her pillow, Lena did wish it was someone else. Her daughter would have kicked her in the stomach twice if she was here. Jack wouldn’t feel right. She needed someone that could lay still and felt right. She sighed against the pillow before looking at the clock with the time being one thirteen in the morning. Lena needed to sleep. She let herself go and image a blue eyed blonde with a perfect smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's anxiety is based off my own when I started working after I had spent the majority of my two weeks off with my niece. I barely focused on anything they gave me at work and in class. I texted my sister a lot asking about her and sending pictures. So I'm going based off that and my sister's when she left me alone with her for the first time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Meet Ups

The friendship between Jeremiah and Lori was quickly formed. Kara listened to Jeremiah talk about the latest thing that he and the girl had done every day on their walk home. Jack and Lena listened to Lori talk about Jeremiah either in the car or at dinner every day. The adults loved hearing about their latest adventure.

Saturday mornings were still the same. Jeremiah waking his mom up early in the morning begging for breakfast. Jeremiah might look more like Mon-El with her eyes, but it was confirmed early on that he acted just like Kara with hunger and all. Kara hoped that it would stay the same.

She woke up tangled in her white bedding sprawled out in the middle and waited for her door to open. At the quiet creak of the door, Kara stayed still and heard quiet footsteps coming to her bed then the dip in her bed.

“Mommy, wake up!” Jeremiah jumped up on Kara.

Kara flipped over and tackled her son to the bed. “You didn’t get me today.” She started tickling her son smiling at the giggles from her son.

“Stop,” the giggles continue.

“The tickle monster will only quit on one condition.” She said letting up for a bit. “Only if good boys give their mommy a kiss.” She quit letting him give her a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, mommy. I’m hungry.” He said pausing before asking, “Can we have chocolate pancakes?”

“I can do that for another kiss.” Another kiss on the cheek followed with Kara giving him a few.

* * *

Lena loved her daughter having a friend. She wasn’t asking Jack and Lena about their work every day trying to understand what they had done. They didn’t like explaining all the diseases to their daughter even though she knew they tried to save people, Lori still asked about death. When she first asked the question of what if you can’t, Lena and Jack both stopped working for that day.

Lena didn’t realize that she had slept in until she walked out of her room and saw Jack and Lori eating breakfast. It was hard to admit, but Lena was glad that Jack had let her sleep. She was having pleasant dreams.

“Good morning, mama.” Lori said before taking a bite out of her pancake.

Lena grabbed a cup for coffee. “Good morning, baby.” She got the coffee marker going for her. “Morning, Jack, thank you for letting me sleep.”

“Morning. You looked like you could use the sleep.”

She grabbed a plate and put two pancakes on the plate. Grabbing her coffee, she sat down with Jack and Lori. She smiled at her daughter. “Lori, don’t chew with your mouth open,” she said reminding her daughter. Lori corrected her behavior with a sorry.

Lena checked the news with Jack after eating. They listened to Lori playing with her toys while reading over new stock reports. She looked over at Jack. “I need to go shopping. I need some new clothes. Do you want to take Lori today?”

Jack didn’t have any plans for the day. “Lori, do you want to stay with me or your mother today?”

“Mama.”

She didn’t mind taking her daughter with her. It was actually nice that her daughter was always telling her if something looked pretty or ugly. It made laugh when Lori wouldn’t hesitate to tell her mother that something looked bad on her.

What she didn’t expect to happen was run into Kara and Jeremiah. Lori immediately ran to her best friend to give him a hug. It scared the hell out of Lena to see her daughter suddenly take off. The relief of seeing who she ran to calmed her down, but it didn’t excuse her action that just occurred.

“Lorelai Spheer, you do not ever run away from like that.” Lena said once she was with her daughter again.

“But mama, look, it’s Jeremiah!”

Thankfully, Kara was on her side. “Lori, sweetie, you shouldn’t run off from your mother like that.”

“I’m sorry, mama.”

“Please, don’t ever do that again.” Lena just thought of the chance that someone was trying to kidnap her.

At the begging of the kids, Kara and Lena decided to continue their shopping together. It was nice to have someone to talk to. It was easier to keep up with the kids since they were talking close to them.

But Kara and Lena felt like strangers. They had only talked about their kids.

“What brought you out here today?” Alex would have roasted her for the attempt of conversation. She was already blown away at a more relaxed dressed Lena in a tshirt and jeans.

“I needed some new clothes. Honestly, I really need some new underwear. The dryer didn’t like mine.” Jack and Sam would be proud of her attempting to talk, but it might be an overshare to be talking about her underwear with the woman.

“I hate when that happens. It was awful when my ex tried to wash clothes I had left at his house. I lost my favorite shorts.” Kara hated the day Mon-El had told her that he washed some of her clothes. He ruined her favorite running shorts and jersey.

Lena felt a small sense of hope at Kara saying ex. “Jack washes his clothes and Lori’s clothes if they are matching colors, but I had to teach him that washing all your clothes together ruins them.”

“Wait, it does? I thought you just couldn’t wash any whites with red.” She said it with a nervous laugh, but now she knew why Alex insisted on doing the laundry.

“Yes, it takes a while, but it does start messing with the material.” Lena smiled at the look on Kara’s face. She couldn’t help but wonder what Kara was like when she wasn’t nervous.

Kara gave off a nervous smile. “Thanks, that’s, uh, very helpful to know.”

Lena couldn’t help but let herself focus on Kara’s toned arms. She knew that Kara had muscle from the way her shirts hugged her, but the tshirt helped make it more noticeable. “Do you play sports?”

“I used to run track. I actually went to college for it, but I fell for one of the football players and then came Jeremiah.” Kara said staring at her son. She hated not being able to run track her final year, but Jeremiah was worth it. “Once I found out, he dumped me. I lost my boyfriend and stress relief.”

Kara looked back at Lena with a sad smile. “What about you?” She could see that the dark-haired woman was in great shape.

“I was a fencer at one point of my life, but much like you, I had a little one to think about. I started getting back in shape once she was able to walk around. Exercising became a way to deal with my struggles.”

“Well, you look great.” Alex would murder her for her attempt at flirting. It sounded exactly like a friend supporting a friend.

Lena smiled. “Thank you. You look great too, Kara.” This was actually making Lena seem hopeful that Kara was interested. She could see that Kara was attractive. She might as well show some attempts at conversation. “What do you do for a living?”

“I work at CatCo. I started as Cat’s assistant. She became a mentor for me. I was just promoted to reporter.”

“That’s nice, how long?”

“My first day as a reporter was the first day of school. I don’t know how much work I actually got done.”

Lena gave her a surprised look. “I know what you mean. I was a nervous wreck the entire first day. I’m grateful that our kids became friends.”

“My boss just isn’t a fan of me and made me do several rewrites. The entire day I just told myself he was at daycare.” Kara explained.

“Oh.” Lena said disappointed.

Kara piped up quickly. “His first day of daycare I was a nervous wreck. I was so worried that he wasn’t being taken care of. I was worried they wouldn’t be able to calm him down if he got overwhelmed. It’s ok, Lena. You love her a lot.”

“I really do.”

They smiled at their kids walking in front of them. “What do you do, Lena?”

“Jack and I run our own company. We have research in diseases.” Lena was careful not to reveal too much detail to a reporter even if she could possibly bargain with her.

“That’s so cool,” Kara said excitedly. “How long have you been doing that?”

Lena was a little shocked. “This will be completely off the record, ok?”

She was a little thrown off before realizing. “Lena, I’m not working right now. If I ever come to you working, I’ll tell you when we’re on record or not.”

“Sorry, I’m a little cautious about everything.” Lena explained silently cursing herself for making the woman sound like a blood thirsty reporter. She can already see that the blonde is a kind human being. “Jack and I first started talking about our research when I was seventeen. It slowed down a bit after I found out I was pregnant luckily it was just gathering the research people already did.” She looked over to see Kara’s shocked face. “What?”

“You’re so young.” Kara was amazed at what she had accomplished. “It’s amazing.” Alex is going to laugh at how she just formed a crush on her son’s best friend’s mom.

“Uh, yeah.” Lena said feeling kind of awkward. She knew that she had Lori young and accomplished a little too much at a young age. It felt like a spotlight being put on her.

Kara realized her mistake quickly. “I’m sorry. I had Jeremiah when I was twenty-one.”

“You’re so young, Miss Danvers.”

The kids finally begged to have a playdate the following week. Kara was excited to have Lena over. After last weekend, Alex had been teasing Kara about her new crush. She had some hopes that Lena had a crush on her too. She wanted to get to know her more.

But when she answered the door to Jack and Lori standing there. It made her heart drop. She thought that this was Lena’s way of reminding her that she’s with Jack, the father of her child.

* * *

It wasn’t Lena’s idea to skip out on the playdate, but Sam begged her to come with her and Ruby on their spa day. She wanted to go see the blonde. She liked Kara around as much as Lori liked being around Jeremiah. It was making Lena want to start pushing herself towards the blonde.

“So, how’s it going with Jeremiah’s mom?” Sam asked while at lunch.

“Wait, you like Jeremiah’s mom?” Ruby asked kind of surprised.

Lena wasn’t thrilled about Ruby knowing her attraction to Kara. In their weird little family, Ruby did see Lena as an aunt figure. “Lori is at Jeremiah’s right now with Jack and Kara. We talk every time I pick Lori up from school.”

“We took you away from her today? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s no big deal. I don’t think she’s interested.”

“Jack says she stares when she sees you.”

Ruby giggled. “Lena probably stares too.”

Lena liked spending time with Sam and Ruby, but she would rather be spending it with a blue-eyed reporter. She thought it was a little ridiculous having a bit of a crush on Kara. But Lena didn’t want to admit that a part of her new it was reasonable. She’s only twenty-three soon to be twenty-four. Most people in their twenties were dating around and starting their careers. Maybe she should let herself having somewhat of a normal experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my gift for Friday because I had a stressful day at work.


	4. Playdates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the playdates and a question.

Having Jack over instead of Lena wasn’t so bad. Kara found it funny to watch Jack chase around the kids. She can see what Lena sees in him. He’s great with kids and a sweet guy. He didn’t hesitate when the kids asked him to play with them. It relieved Kara that she wouldn’t have two kids jumping on her.

After Jack was freed for a short period of time, he sat next to Kara on the couch. She was enjoying a glass of orange juice while Jack was drinking water. He was a little out of breath. “You’re next.”

Kara raised an eyebrow.

“If they want someone to play with them, you’re next.” Jack explained. “It’s a system we worked out with Lori.”

“Oh.” Kara said. “That’s fine.”

“It was a way to make sure we got equal time with her.” Jack said smiling. “Lena has always been worried that she wouldn’t have time for Lori, and she didn’t want me left out.”

“Lena really loves her daughter.”

“She’s a mini Lena. She has her hair and her eyes. She’s a smartass.” Jack said the last word quiet so the kids wouldn’t hear. “She’s worried that she’ll end up completely like her despite the fact that Lori has very loving parents.”

That made a tug on her heart. “She loves Lori so much and she’s a great kid. You two show her so much love. It’s amazing. Lori is very lucky.”

“You show Jeremiah a great amount of love. That’s pretty amazing. Do you raise him on your own?”

Kara was a bit thrown off at him asking a personal question. “Yes, his father and I don’t even speak.”

“You’re not dating anyone, are you?” Jack asked.

It was starting to throw her off. “No. Jack, I’m not interested in you.”

“Kara, I’m very happy with my girlfriend. But I have a friend who might be interested in you.”

Hearing Jack say his girlfriend reminded Kara that Lena is his girlfriend. She was interested in his girlfriend not his friend. But what would Jeremiah think if she started seeing someone? He knows that his aunt was seeing someone. “I don’t know. Jeremiah requires my attention and work does too.”

“You need to find time for the pleasures in life, or it’ll just pass you by.”

“Is your name Ferris Bueller?” She laughed. “Jeremiah is the most important pleasure in my life.”

“Lena and I can agree with that. We wouldn’t trade Lori for anything in the world.” Shortly after they were both pulled into whatever the kids were playing.

After dinner with their daughter, they tucked her in bed. They tried to get some paperwork done at the table set up next to each other. Lena was deep into a document when Jack spoke up, “She’s single, you know?”

Lena didn’t look up still reading. “Lena, did you hear me? She’s single.”

“Jack, you did not go over there to chat Kara up for me.”

“Don’t worry. I didn’t tell her about your little crush. Sam wouldn’t have let you go today if you told her.”

“I know, as soon as I told her where you were she complained about me not going.” Lena still hadn’t looked up from her laptop. “And I don’t have a crush on her.”

“Sure, and I don’t have a crush on Sam.”

* * *

The next playdate was two weeks later, and to Kara’s enjoyment, Lena is the one who brought Lori. Kara didn’t mind Jack as he was nice and was more than happy to help Kara out, but Kara wanted, as Alex would put it, for hot mom to stay for a while. She was happy when Lena was the sight that greeted her when she opened the door.

Kara was quickly learning that seeing Lena in tight black tshirts was her favorite. She liked seeing her in nice work clothes throughout the week so seeing Lena in comfortable clothing made her look relaxed. It made Kara feel like Lena was comfortable around her, but Lena’s relaxed smiles at school gave that away too.

Once the kids had run off, Kara offered Lena some wine. She pulled out two glasses to have one with Lena while they talked.

“How was your week?” Kara asked while pouring Lena’s glass.

“Stressful. Jack and I are needing to pitch our research to the board.”

Kara had heard bits and pieces of their research when picking up Jeremiah. “But aren’t you both like the big boss? Can’t you do whatever you want?”

“If we want a failing company. You have to have some something telling you not to play god.” Lena said before sipping her glass. “Plus, there’s the case of funds and everything.”

“Oh, uh, I didn’t think about that.” Kara tapped on her counter.

Lena stared at the blonde wearing a very faded blue shirt. It hugged her in the right places. “You get the job of reporting on the mistakes, so part of you hopes for my failure.”

“I would never.” Kara was shocked that Lena would say that about her.

“Kara, you’re too sweet to ever hope for that. The typical reporter would.”

Kara looked down. “My boss wouldn’t give me any big pieces anyways.” She knew it was true. Snapper would never give Kara a big story. She was still writing small pieces on animals which wasn’t bad since she got to play at the shelter often, but she wanted a bigger role. She’s been on fluff pieces for two months.

Lena was a little surprised that he wasn’t. Kara had always been talking about work that Lena started assuming he was giving her more. “If Jack and I ever get approval, you are my reporter.” She shouldn’t be making that decision without Jack, but she was sure he wouldn’t mind.

Kara’s eyes went wide. “Are you serious? You don’t know what you’re agreeing to. You’ve never read my work.” She was in shock. “I don’t have enough experience for that.”

The small blush crept up Lena’s face as she looked away from Kara. “I actually have. I think I’ve read everything you’ve put out.”

Kara was grinning once she noticed the blush. She hoped that there was a chance that Lena liked her too. “And you think I have a shot at handling something big like your research?”

She quickly collected herself. “I think you’re perfect.”

“But I don’t know all the right questions to ask or how to manage this kind of story.”

“Kara, I can tell you that answering your questions would be much easier than someone out to put me down.”

She bit her lip. She knew that Lena was from those Luthors. Kara had figured it out shortly after meeting her, but to Lena’s relief, she knew that Lena was different. She knew Lena wasn’t trying to put thousands of people out of work or show that she’s better than everyone. “I don’t know, Lena.”

“You have plenty of time. If not, then you can always say no.” Lena hoped that she wouldn’t say no. She would answer everything that the beautiful blonde asked her. “It’s an opportunity to help each other both out.”

Later that night, Jeremiah was asleep. Kara was on the couch holding another bottle of fruity beer. There were two others on the table. It was two am, and Kara was a mess.

She texted Alex, “I have a crush on Lena Luthor. Don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Finishing off her bottle, she cleaned up and headed to bed.

Once Lori was asleep, Lena sat down next to Jack. They both seemed uneasy throughout the night. They noticed it in each other, but Lori hadn’t. They both were quiet. The news being the only noise.

“I’m going to propose to Sam.”

“I have a crush on Kara.”

They both said it at the same time. Both looked surprised at the other’s news.

“Kara can be your date to our wedding.” Jack said with a grin.

She groaned and hit him with a nearby pillow. “You’re an asshole. I can’t believe I had sex with you.” She hit him after every word in the second sentence.

“Hey, uncle, uncle.” He was giggling when Lena stopped. “You should go after her. I mean, Lena Luthor has had crushes, but she’s never admitted them.”

She knew it was true. She had a crush on Veronica and never admitted it because all she did was be an asshole, and then she threw out Lena’s homework the night before it was due. She had a crush on a guy before he made out with his girlfriend in front of Lena’s locker. There were several others that Lena realized they were jerks before she could admit it but still ended up being upset.

The only exception was a boy that Lena started dating when she was thirteen, but Lillian paid the boy to never talk to her again.

“Kara is worth more.”

“Lena, I don’t want to hear some excuse as to why you don’t deserve to be happy. You like Kara. It’s ok. Lori would be thrilled if you two started dating.”

“What if it doesn’t work out?”

“You two aren’t going to let your kids not see their best friend, but you won’t ever know unless you try.”

* * *

The following Monday, Kara had roses delivered to her desk while she was at lunch. She read the note that told her that she was a mysterious person’s favorite reporter. She thought it was really sweet that someone would send them.

That night, Alex and her girlfriend, Kelly, came over. They enjoyed their time with Jeremiah and announced that they were moving in together. Throughout the night, Jeremiah constantly asked questions like normal. He fought sleep until he was practically asleep where he stood.

“Someone sent me flowers.” Kara said walking out from Jeremiah’s room. “I think it’s Jack’s friend.”

“Maybe he’s trying to get you away from his woman.” Alex said earning a laugh out of Kelly.

“Do you think he knows?” Kara asked slightly worried. She would be horrified if he knew.

“Kelly could find out quickly.”

“No, you are not dragging me into something else. I remember when you two tried getting me to figure out things about Eliza for Christmas.” Kelly said before looking at Kara. “You should just ask.”

* * *

The following week, Kara was waiting on her order to be made. She was playing on her phone sipping her drink when she felt a light tap. She looked up to see Lena smiling brightly at her.

“Hey.” Kara smiled.

“I didn’t expect to see you this early.”

She laughed. “Yeah, I do have time to myself sometimes.”

“You want to have lunch with me?” Lena asked. She hoped that Kara would say yes.

“I really want to, Lena, but I was lucky to make it away long enough to grab lunch.” She hated the disappointed look on Lena’s face. “But what about tomorrow?”

“It’s a date.” Lena said before grabbing her food. “See you later, Kara.”

After grabbing her food and walking back to CatCo, Kara called Alex. “Lena asked me to lunch.”

“Ok? Isn’t that great?”

“She said it’s a date.”

“Ok?”

Kara was frustrated. “Is it a friend thing or a date? What about her relationship with Jack?”

“Have you thought about asking?” Kelly yelled. At the quietness, “Oh my god, why are you both useless at socializing?”

Kara hung up. She has an opportunity to ask her when she picks up Jeremiah. But she couldn’t help the nagging feeling in her stomach that Lena would laugh at her for assuming she likes her. Lena probably just saw her as Jeremiah’s mom. Why would Lena like her? She’s just some reporter who was lucky that Cat Grant liked her.

But Kara hoped that the green-eyed beauty did like her. She was easy to talk to and was a great sight to look at. She was sweet and had a smile that put one on Kara’s face.

Picking up Jeremiah didn’t go as well. Jack was alone when he picked up Lori, but he gave Kara big smile as they left. It gave Kara another nagging feeling. It was a thought that Kara really hope wasn’t true.


	5. Play Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of Kara being confused about lunch dates

“Alex, what if she’s trying to make me into her mistress?” Kara was on the phone with her sister. Jeremiah had fallen asleep fairly quickly. She was worried about her lunch with Lena tomorrow.

“I doubt that is what she’s aiming for.” Alex said. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“I don’t see that as a bad quality?”

“It is when you rat out your sister.”

“It’s been ten years, Alex.” Kara said. She couldn’t believe Alex was bringing up the time Alex lied about what movie she was seeing and with who.

“Kara, you can always cancel on her.”

She knew she couldn’t do that. Lena was disappointed when they couldn’t eat together that day. She couldn’t handle disappointing her twice.

In the morning, Kara woke up and got Jeremiah breakfast while she got ready. She got him ready after Jeremiah was done. They walked to school and Jeremiah ran off to play with his other friends. She walked to CatCo a little relieved that she hadn’t seen Jack. She tried to drown herself into work to forget about her lunch date.

At lunch hour, she met Lena at the restaurant. She was greeted by the smiling Lena. “Hey, I’m glad you could make it.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry that I couldn’t join you yesterday.”

Lena waved it off. “It’s no problem. I’m just glad you’re here.”

While walking to their table, Kara watched Lena walking in front of her feeling blown away at her. She was dressed in a royal blue outfit and it hugged Lena in all the right places. Kara was screwed.

Sitting down, “How has your week been so far?” Lena asked Kara.

“It’s been a week. Nothing special has been going on.” Kara said. “What about you? Anything special about the company?”

Lena looked conflicted in what she was going to tell Kara. She let out a deep breath. “It’s starting to look great, but now having human trials on the table, Jack and I are fearful.”

“Scared it won’t work?”

“It looks really risky, so I asked Jack for more time to perfect it. He didn’t seem too happy.”

The waitress came by and took their order. “Is that why you didn’t pick up Lori?”

Lena gave her a look with a smile. “You noticed?”

It made Kara blush. “Uh, yeah.” She nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

“Yes, I decided to stay late while Jack picked her up for the night.” Lena explained.

“I do admit that it’s nice to see you without the kids.”

“It is. Not having to worry about a child screaming or interrupting.”

Shortly later, they were enjoying each other’s company with a few laughs here and there. Kara found herself liking the time with Lena. She liked the time they had spent time before, but this was different. This made Kara want to spend more time without the kids.

But the hour ended too soon for either of their liking. About to part ways, they faced each other. Both feeling nervous. Lena didn’t know what she was doing since she hadn’t dated anyone. Kara was worried about reading the situation wrong.

“I had fun.” Kara said calming a few of Lena’s nerves.

“I did too. So, Kara, you want to do this again sometime?”

“Yeah, I would like that.”

“Great.” They hugged and Lena kissed her cheek before walking away.

On her walk back, Kara realized that Lena was interested in her, and she probably just went on a date with her.

Walking into the office, Jack greeted her. She sat down next to him going over her recent reports. “How was lunch with Kara?”

“It went great. She’s so cute and sweet. Her eyes and those muscles.” Lena was swooning over Kara.

Jack looked at her surprised. “Oh my god, you’re actually normal.”

“I kissed her on the cheek.”

“That’s a bold move for you.”

The next one had Kara more on edge. She had managed to be ok seeing Lena every day including the glances she saw Lena give her. It made her hopeful, but also awful when she saw Jack. Sitting down with Lena, Kara had this whole plan that kept getting put off because Lena was very distracting.

Kara just kept putting it off. Every time she got the guts, she would get distracted. Today she was going to do it. They had been going to lunch twice a week for three weeks. It was almost Halloween.

“I heard Jeremiah has decided to be Superman.” Lena said breaking Kara out of her thoughts. Kara and Lena were walking back to CatCo.

“And I heard that Lori wanted to be Supergirl after she heard.” Kara laughed. The kids have been talking about it for the past week.

“Yes, she’s thrilled to have someone small like her to dress up with.”

“You and Jack both go trick or treating with her?”

“We switch every year. Jack gets candy duty at home this year. Lori wants to go trick or treating with Jeremiah this year. Are you up for it?”

Kara felt a weight. It would be more alone time with Lena. Before she could finish thinking, her mouth started talking, “Of course!”

“Great.” Lena had a big smile. “Kara, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just nervous to go back to work.”

“Maybe, I could help with that.”

“What?” Kara was met with lips pressed against hers. She quickly caught up to herself as Lena pulled away. She was wide eyed as Lena opened hers. “Lena.”

She gave her a confused look before starting her own panic. “We’re on two different pages. Shit, I’m sorry, Kara.” She tried walking away, but Kara pulled her back.

“Lena, I like you a lot, but I can’t lie to Jack.” Kara didn’t understand why Lena was looking at her like she was crazy. “I’m not aiding you in an affair.”

Lena busted out in laughter. “You think.” More laughter making Kara feel embarrassed and earning them stares. After a minute or two, Lena finally finished. “Jack is my best friend. We haven’t dated since I was eighteen. He’s engaged.”

“Oh, thank god.” Kara pulled Lena in for another kiss. This time giving Lena her all smiling when she felt Lena holding to her tightly.

Pulling away this time, she smiled as big as Lena.

Short kisses later, Lena finally departed back to work greeting everyone as she walked in with a big smile. Jack noticed the difference but chose not acknowledge it yet knowing it would be an hour long talk.

At the end of the day, Jack turned to her. “Alright, spill while we go get Lori.”

“To start it off, Kara thought we were still together.”

“Are you serious?” Jack laughed. “Do we act like a couple or something?”

Lena shrugged. “But she was relieved to hear that we weren’t.”

“I bet, finding out your crush is single and available is usually a great thing.” Jack said. “I’m proud of you. Now, you need to ask her on a real date.”

The following week, Lena was waiting for the right opportunity. She couldn’t ask in front of the kids. Anytime she got time with Kara alone was taken up by making out with the blonde. Lena knew she was like a teenager, but she didn’t get to experience dating like a normal teenager.

She saw her opportunity when she happened to arrive at the school the same exact time as Kara. She saw Kara walking while reading something on her phone. Quickly, she got out of her car and practically ran to her. “Kara!”

Kara looked up to see Lena and gave her a big smile at Lena making her way over to her quickly. “Hey, Lena.”

“We need to go on a date.” Lena regretted those words. “I mean, we should go on a date. No, can we go on a date. Shit, would.” Lena was flustered.

Kara couldn’t believe Lena Luthor was flustered over asking her out. It was nice to be the reason instead of being the one flustered. “Lena, yes, I would like to go on a date with you.”

“Awesome, shit, I mean that’s great to hear.”

“Were you worried I was going to say no?”

Lena slightly blushed. “Yes, and I’ve never done this before.”

Kara kissed her quickly. “Not too bad for your first time. You got the correct statement out. But we should probably go pick up our kids.”

“Yeah, can we not tell them anything yet?”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk about. We only tell them if we start getting serious.” Kara didn’t want Jeremiah getting attached to the idea of Lena being Kara’s girlfriend. That would definitely spark questions of if Kara would marry Lena and if Lori was his sister.

“Agreed.” They started walking towards the building, and Lena loved how Kara’s hand felt in hers. Once entering the building, their hands parted. Lena missed the warmth of her hand, but soon the warmth of her daughter’s hand replaced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how proud of this chapter I am, but I had to keep going in and out of writing. It started to bother me, but I kept pushing it. Not the best idea especially when I don't know how to write dates because I'm very quiet and haven't been on a real date since Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Anyways, about posting new work or chapters, I'm about to be left with my niece, grandma, and my third shift working sister, so I've been deemed the most responsible person of the house. The likelihood of me being able to write is very slim because I also have exams coming up, and I need to do my homework.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween and the date.

Halloween came, and the kids were excited to go trick or treating together. Kara arrived at Lena’s around six with Jeremiah dressed as Superman. She decided to dress up as Superman’s alter ego, Clark Kent, in order to match Jeremiah. She always found it weird that her cousin shared the same name as Superman, and her son loved it.

Lena answered the door dressed up as Vanellope von Schweetz. With Jeremiah running off to see Lori, Lena winked at Kara. “You look good.”

“You look amazing, my princess.”

“Are you two going to do that all night? Should I take the kids instead?” Jack interrupted staying quiet so the kids wouldn’t hear.

Lena rolled her eyes at him. “You didn’t even dress up.”

“You both chose costumes with your clothes you already had.”

Kara had to agree with that. “Jeremiah usually begs Alex and I to dress up as something, but he didn’t this year.”

"Same happened here." Jack said.

Walking while letting their kids knock on doors, they talked to each other. The kids interrupted them after each door to tell them what candy they just got or the costumes the people handing out candy had.

Kara wanted to reach out and hold Lena’s hand but knew they couldn’t around the kids.

Shortly later, their kids had plenty of candy and were trading in the apartment. Jack was watching over the kids and handing out candy. Lena had changed into some sweats. Kara and Lena watched over the kids for a short period of time before Lena pulled Kara to her room disappearing silently. It made Kara feel like a teenager being snuck in her girlfriend’s room. They were quickly making out when the door shut behind them.

Kara smiled against Lena’s lips when she realized that they had made their way to Lena’s bed. She quickly straddled Lena after she had lightly pushed Lena down. At the light moan from Lena, Kara started remembering where she was and pulled away. “Lena, we need to slow down.”

“I know, but you just look so hot.” Lena whined pulling Kara back for a quick kiss. “I’m sorry, I never experienced this.”

“We have plenty of time. There’s no reason to rush this.”

“You’re so great.” Lena said lightly running her hand over Kara’s muscles.

Kara leaned down giving Lena a peck on her lips. “You are too. We probably need to get back to the kids.”

* * *

After begging Alex, she agreed to watch Jeremiah for Kara. It wasn’t much begging. Alex wanted her sister to go on this date. Everything Alex had heard about Lena was giving her hope that Kara had found someone good for her. The family thing didn’t bother Lena since she had a daughter, but she hoped that she would be ok with Kara wanting more children.

When Alex had brought it up, she started worrying about that. That did slightly scare Kara. She wasn’t wanting an army of kids, but she did at least want more child. It felt like she was still carrying on part of her biological family along. But deciding to put that behind her until she knew her and Lena were a sure thing sounded like a good idea.

Now, Kara was waiting for Lena to pick her up. She had paced nervously and started thinking what she was going to say, but after realizing she was planning a script for a date, it sounded crazy. Lena liked Kara, and she knew that. She shouldn’t sugarcoat anything. If Lena asked, she would tell her.

That went out the window when she answered the door to her beautiful date.

Lena was breath taking. Kara was left dumbfounded. She didn’t even notice that Lena was trying to talk to her. Once she saw Lena giving her a waiting look. She started blushing hard. “You look great.”

“I couldn’t tell.” Lena smirked. “You look great tonight, Kara. I’m one lucky lady.”

“Have you seen yourself? I’m the lucky one.”

At Kara’s excited look, Lena chuckled. “You can thank Sam one day.”

“Jack’s fiancée, right?”

At the nod, Kara grabbed a jacket and walked to Lena’s car holding her hand.

The restaurant had been Lena’s choice, but she picked well because Kara absolutely loved it. Seeing Kara devour food shouldn’t be that adorable, but Lena found it cute and hilarious. Kara tried to keep her manners in check as often as she could, but the food was so good.

“Kara, what happened with Jeremiah’s father if you don’t mind me asking?” Lena asked cautiously. She already knew Kara didn’t speak to him and he was a football player.

Kara finished the rest of her food and wiped her mouth with the napkin. “He and I were dating and had been for nearly a year and a half. He was a horrible boyfriend. He kept saying track was not a real sport like the great American football, but I could easily out run him.” She smiled at that last part but dropped it when she continued. “He never showed up to watch me, but I was expected to be at every one of his games. He apparently slept with a good amount of students when we were dating. I didn’t find out until I was pregnant. He said he wanted kids, but once he was going to have his first, he yelled that he never wanted one.”

Lena was a little surprised. It hurt her to hear that someone would treat the blonde that badly when she was the sweetest person alive.

“Did you expect to have a kid?”

“No, I actually didn’t see myself ever having children. I was kind of hellbent on going through life alone.”

The fear from earlier came back. What if Lena didn’t want to do the family thing? She probably had Lori and was expecting to be done.

“Lori changed that. She is everything to me. I started understanding how much my mother loved me when she tried to keep me from the Luthors. I understood why my father took me on every business trip he could instead of leaving me at the mansion. You’d do anything to keep them happy.” Lena explained toying with her fork. “I may never give birth again, but I wouldn’t mind raising another one.”

Lena meant it. If she was going into a relationship with Kara, there was a good chance that she and Kara would be raising Lori and Jeremiah together. It didn’t sound bad doing that with her.

Kara was in a debated with herself when Lena was finished. “I don’t think this is a first date question, but,” Kara paused and sat up straight. “If someone else had the baby, would you be ok with that?”

It really wasn’t a first date question, but they had lunch together every week so they knew a bit about each other.

“In the hypothetical, is there time between now and then?”

“Of course, there’s no need in rushing that.”

After a pause to let Lena think, she broke the tense silence. “I think it wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

Kara’s face lighting up brought a smile to Lena’s face. It was a step towards what they were both hoping for one day. “That’s great to hear.”

“Because you want another baby?” Lena said drinking the rest of her wine.

Kara nodded. “You know I’m adopted. My cousin and I are really what’s left. My parents wanted to have another child, but that wasn’t working out as well as they hoped. They were stuck with me after a few attempts, so they were happy to have one, but I always wanted a sibling. I got my wish in the worst way.” It brought a sad look to her face and Lena held her hand out for her across the table.

“When I was adopted, Alex was the best big sister I could ask for.” Kara said smiling. “I just wanted to be able to give Jeremiah a sibling and carry on my family.”

It was something that Lena understood. When Lex became her brother, she was thrilled. It wasn’t revealed they were half siblings until her father’s death when she was fifteen. It didn’t bother her much until her became cold towards her but finding out she was still a Luthor made her not want to pass that on to any children.

“Well, Kara, I can honestly say, I hope we get to that point.” She smiled at her and loved the hopeful look in her eyes.

* * *

Once dinner was over, Lena drove her to her apartment. She held her hand on the way home. Their conversations weren’t long and most of the ride was enjoying each other’s company. Kara didn’t like seeing her apartment building because she didn’t want to leave Lena. Being the fantastic date she is, she walked Kara to her door.

“I can tell you that if we were in college and had no responsibilities, I would invite you in.” Kara said wishing that she had met Lena when she was nineteen instead of Mon-El.

“But I would probably be underaged, Miss Danvers.” Lena kissed her. It was soft and too quick for Kara’s liking. “And probably never leave my studies long enough.”

“I call shenanigans. You wouldn’t turn me down.”

“Something tells me that you’re right.”

They kissed again holding on tight to each other. It made them both want to say to hell with it and act like young adults with no children. They both pulled away regretting it.

“I have to get home, or Lori will ask questions.” She tried to move out of Kara’s embrace.

“You want to come in for an hour?” Kara asked wanting to feel Lena’s lips again.

* * *

Nothing happened besides a lot of making out and cuddling. They were on their best behavior even though it was a struggle, Lena had to go home. Kara had the apartment to herself since Jeremiah was sleeping at Alex’s. Lena didn’t have that out. Lori was waiting for her mom to come home.

“And you didn’t sleep with her?” Alex said through the phone. Jeremiah was asleep to Kara’s relief if Alex had just yelled that. “You had Lena Luthor panting on your couch, and you didn’t sleep with her?”

“Alex, it’s different when you have kids.”

“No, I don’t care. You were both free from them for the night. Nineteen-year-old Kara Danvers would’ve slept with that woman.”

Kara sighed loudly. “I’m not nineteen anymore.”

“I know, two months before turning twenty, you decided to date that dick.”

“He was sweet.”

“Because you wouldn’t sleep with him when he tried his usual shit.”

“Alex, can we please stop talking about him?”

Alex got quiet for a minute. “Sorry, but I hate how different he made you. You weren’t as confident even though you had multiple people lining up for you. Now, Lena Luthor is head over hells for you and you’re not doing your typical Kara shit.”

“I want it to last.” Kara said with a deep breath. “I only slept with them, and I slept with Mon-El early in the relationship. They never last.”

“Kara, Lena isn’t like him.”

“I don’t want to get attached too early. Jeremiah needs me.”

Kelly spoke before Alex could. “Jeremiah wouldn’t mind. When he met me, he wanted you to find someone to cuddle with when watching cartoons. He knows it not the same as cuddling him.”

“Kelly, tell Alex I made the right decision.”

“Not getting in between you two.”

* * *

Getting home to Lori in bed was a bit of a relief for Lena. It allowed her to sit with Jack and Sam before changing. They were both excited to hear how it went. Lena explained the details, and Sam was a little surprised to hear the big topic.

“She asked if you wanted to have another baby? I didn’t ask Jack until our fourth date.”

“To be fair, we had been going to lunch for a bit of time. She probably wanted to know before she started hoping for the relationship to work.”

“I understand, I told you I still want another child. Sam is at least in agreement of that.” Jack said rubbing her feet in his lap. “But what did you say?”

“I told her first that I never wanted to give birth again, but she offered to be the one to have the baby. I wouldn’t mind raising one especially with her.”

“What about sharing Lori with her?” Sam asked.

“Jack, would you trust Kara with Lori?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Good, I do too.”

“You guys had this conversation before?” Sam asked a little shocked that it was that easy.

“Kind of. We did more in-depth when Jack started getting serious with you.”

“Speaking of, I’m moving in with Sam and Ruby soon. How do you want to split time with Lori?”

“We can do week to week? I think that’s easiest. We’ll probably spend holidays together anyways, but we can discuss that when it’s closer. Like Thanksgiving, we usually have a meal together. She can stay with whoever’s week it is.”

They all agreed that it was for the best to do that. Lori may have some difficulties with it, but she would settle with it soon. She had slept over at Sam’s before, so it wasn’t a scary place to her. The guest room had become more of Lori’s room that Lena slept in when she stayed there.

But now Lena had a new problem, she was going to be alone a lot more. Jack wouldn’t be living there. Lori would be there every other week. It wasn’t something she was thrilled about. It’s probably going to feel like the mansion when her daughter spends the week at Sam’s, too big for her.

It was a problem that would wait until it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said, but I don't pay attention to class. I've got one more day until I lack free time for a week and a half. I'm a little prouder of this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena doesn't want to spend the night alone. Good thing she has a great girlfriend.

The problem happened sooner than Lena would’ve liked. A week before Thanksgiving, Jack had moved in with Sam. They sat down and talked to Lori about it the day after they discussed it. Lori wasn’t thrilled about not having her parents living together with her, but she didn’t hate the idea either. She was going to start her week rotation after Thanksgiving.

It was to give Lena an adjustment period, but Lena was also staying with them the day before Thanksgiving and on Thanksgiving. Lori was going to stay with Jack starting on the day after Thanksgiving.

Lena was already dreading the day. She wouldn’t have Kara as a fall back due to her going to Midvale to see her family. Kara expressed some thought of taking Lena, but it brought the topic of what they were up making them both ramble and not get anywhere. It did give Lena hope since it showed that Kara wanted something more than casual dates.

Tonight, was a night of Kara and Lena watching a movie on the couch. Lori was with Jack and Sam for a family dinner. Jeremiah was with Kara’s sister. It was starting to feel like the first night of many. Lena was going to be alone after Kara left.

She loved feeling Kara hold her close as they were cuddling on the couch. She had her head tucked in Kara’s neck and Kara’s arm looped around her. They had a bowl of popcorn sitting in Kara’s lap since Lena’s body was on its side facing Kara.

Lena hadn’t paid a bit of attention to the movie. She didn’t even know the name. Kara seemed to be paying attention. She had traced a few shapes on Lena’s back at the beginning of the movie but stopped after action had started up. Lena was focused more on the comfort she had been getting from Kara. The blonde put her to ease. It took out the thoughts of being alone in less than two hours.

“You ok?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Enjoy the movie?” Kara asked with a light teasing tone.

“Oh yeah, it was great.” Lena said quickly before realizing the movie was still going.

“This movie has such bad writing. I figured you would hate it.” Kara was back to running her hand lightly on her back. “Is something bothering you?”

Lena closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. “Kind of.”

“You can talk to me if you want.”

Lena opened her eyes and looked up at Kara. “I worried about being here alone. I can function. I am an adult.”

“But you’re not used to being alone?”

“I lived alone when I turned eighteen. But after I got pregnant, Jack and I moved in together.”

Kara kissed the top of her head. “I get it. It was scary the first night that Jeremiah and I were in our own apartment. I had lived in a dorm then my sister. Alex and I shared a room at Eliza’s, so I never lived somewhere without a roommate.”

“At least you had Jeremiah still with you.”

“Lena, do you want me to stay here tonight?” Kara asked sounding unsure of herself.

Lena completely wanted that. She wanted to have Kara snuggling her in her bed. “What about Jeremiah?”

“He’s staying with Alex tonight. I didn’t know how late I would be here, so she said she would put him to bed.” Kara sounded slightly embarrassed with a light blush on her cheeks.

“She thinks we’ve been hooking up ever since you told her about the first date?”

“Yeah, I’ve told her we haven’t but she disagrees.”

She kissed the side of Kara’s neck near her pulse. “Sam has been waiting for me to tell her that we have.”

“Back to the question.” Kara stutters, “Do you want me to?”

“Yes, Kara, I would love for you to.” Lena said lifting her head up to see Kara grinning.

“Great!”

Lena kissed her before pulling away with her own grin. “I would love to see you in my clothes.” They hadn’t seen each other in full relaxed wear. The most relaxed has been jeans and tshirts. Kara felt hotter than Lena so she bet that Kara slept in less clothes.

“Most people would be excited to their girlfriend out of their clothes.” She laughed before she realized what she said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t.”

Lena cut her off. “I think it’s time we had that talk since it’s pretty clear we both like each other. Girlfriends?”

“Girlfriends.” Kara said pulling Lena in for a kiss.

They watched another movie before heading to Lena’s bedroom for the night. She tossed Kara some shorts and a shirt so she could change in the bathroom. Lena changed while she was gone. While waiting for her to come back, she checked her phone for new emails and texts from Jack saying good night for Lori.

“Are you going to move into the master?” Kara asked walking back in the room. “You could have your own bathroom.”

“Yes, because sharing with a five-year-old is so horrible.” Lena said with a laugh. Kara’s apartment only had one bathroom. “I don’t know. I might, it would be nice.”

Kara laid down on the bed next to where Lena was sitting. She moaned at the contact. “Your bed feels so good.”

“My girlfriend begins to realize she wants my bed more than me.”

“I can’t take your bed out on a nice date.”

“You could, but you would get a lot of stares.”

Lena set her phone down. “Is this weird?”

Kara looked up at her. “What?”

“We’re having a sleepover.”

“No, why would it be?”

“Because we’re dating. Aren’t we supposed to be going at it like rabbits now?”

Kara sat up to face her. “Lena, that’s what most people would be doing right now. They have the luxury of not worrying about kids. We could if that’s what we want to do, but I just like being around you.”

“I’m worried about messing this up.”

Kara pulled her close. “Lena, we’re already doing better than most couples. We’re talking to each other. You can always talk to me.”

“Thank you.” Lena gave her a quick peck on her lips. “You won’t be disappointed if we don’t have sex?”

“I’m perfectly fine with sleeping with you.” Kara said before adding, “I mean actually sleeping.”

“You’re such a dork.” Lena brought their lips together before pushing Kara to her mattress. She kissed the blonde hungrily as she straddled her waist. She felt Kara’s hands at her hips pulling them down. She moved her hands under Kara’s shirt and moaned at feeling Kara’s abs.

Lena pulled away. “How the hell do you have those?”

Kara smirked before lifting up slightly to take her shirt off. “You think you’re the only one who exercises? My sister works for the FBI. She forced me to workout with her often.”

“Kara, you’re not wearing a bra.” Lena managed to say. Her girlfriend was gorgeous. She was sporting a goddamn six pack and an amazing rack if Lena shall say.

The wide eyed stared filled with embarrassment look made Lena laugh lightly as Kara covered herself up with her shirt. “Shoot, I’m sorry.”

“Kara, it’s ok. You look amazing. You’re so hot.” She leaned down to kiss her girlfriend again. She lightly tugged the shirt away. When she felt Kara’s grip loosen, she pulled it away. She let her hands explore Kara’s chest and grinning when she received moans of pleasure from the blonde. Breaking their kiss, she kissed along Kara’s jaw and down her neck. Meeting Kara’s breast, she felt Kara’s hands in her hair. She pulled away panting before tugging off her shirt, it was way too hot for that now.

“Holy shit, Lena, you’re gorgeous.” Kara said running her eyes over Lena’s body. It was making her feel a little insecure.

“I wanted to make the playing field even.” Lena said trying to sound confident. She loved Lori, but she hated the stretch marks that pregnancy left.

Kara lifted up to meet Lena’s lips before pulling away quickly. “You’re gorgeous.” Kara’s hand slightly rubbed at her hip. “Those marks are grrrrrrrreat too.” She imitated Tony the Tiger.

“How are you so hot but such a dork?”

“Is that really a flaw?” Kara laughed.

Lena smiled at Kara. “I guess not.” She ran her hand along Kara’s stomach. “Would it be ok if we don’t go any further? I don’t think I’m ready. I know I was trying to jump you on Halloween, but I think I was.”

“You don’t have to explain anything. We can just stay like we are.” Kara’s fingers were rubbing her arms softly in a comforting way.

“Thank you.” Lena kissed Kara before going back to what they were doing previously.  


They grinded against each other like teenagers until they were both getting tired. Lena curled into Kara like she had been on the couch. She smiled at feeling her girlfriend’s arm holding her close and the light kiss Kara gave her forehead. This is something she missed. Having someone hold her and know that they would never abandon her. Jack and Sam have held both held her on occasion, but it wasn’t the same. They were her friends. Kara was a friend until a few hours ago, but the blonde had quickly become Lena’s best friend.

When Lena woke up in the morning, she was didn’t see Kara, but she felt the blonde’s body pressed against her back. Then she felt the arm on top of hers around her waist. It felt perfect. Kara’s light breaths on the back of her neck. Their legs tangled together.

“You should really move rooms. There’s no sunlight in here.”

Lena purposely took the room with no windows. It was the smallest room in the apartment with all interior walls, but her daughter had windows in her room across the hall. Some natural light did come from the open door. She thought her daughter needed to see the sun more than she did.

“Are you a plant, Kara?” Lena grumbled into her pillow.

“No, but it’s harder to see how beautiful you are.”

The light kiss to the back of her head made Lena press back into Kara. “This feels great. I don’t think I’ve slept this great since before I knew I was pregnant.”

“Glad to be of assistance.” Kara paused. “But I need to go soon. Jeremiah probably wants to see me today.”

“You’re lucky your son is cute too.” She turned over to face Kara and gave her a kiss.

Kara pulled away. “You’re trying to keep me here.”

“Is it working?” Lena said pulling her close and smiling against her lips.

“If I didn’t have a son, yes. Isn’t Lori going to be home soon?”

Lena groaned and push Kara playfully. “Fine, you win.”

After Kara left, Lena took a quick shower when she noticed the small hickey Kara gave her on her chest. She was relieved it was somewhere she could hide because it would be a nightmare to explain it to Lori.

* * *

Arriving at Alex’s apartment, she was surprised to see Jeremiah still asleep but thankful for a moment with her sister. Kelly made some extra pancakes for her while Alex and Kara sat and talked close by at the bar counter.

“Thank you for watching Jeremiah again.”

“About that.” Alex started.

“He’s good practice for what’s to come.” Kelly finished.

She was confused for a moment before bouncing up and down. “Oh my god, adopting or donor?”

“Adopting.” Alex said. “We had good luck with you, so I’m hoping that’ll still be true.”

“That’s great to hear. I’m so excited for you two.” Kara hugged Alex.

After pulling away, Alex looked over at Kara when Kelly slid a plate to Kara. “How was last night?”

“It was good. I stayed overnight.”

Alex dropped her fork. “Please tell me you banged Lena Luthor this time.”

“Should I be concerned you’re wanting Kara to sleep with her so bad?” Kelly asked teasing.

“I just want my baby sister to enjoy life and date someone that’s actually good for you.”

“You’re not even two years older than me.” Kara said slightly offended. “No, we didn’t.”

Alex groaned. “Kara, you make me frustrated. She probably had fuck me eyes all night.”

“Some people don’t want to have sex right away, Alex.” Kara snapped wanting to end Alex’s prying. “But we are official now.”

“That’s great to hear, Kara.” Alex said with a big smile.

“Mommy!” Jeremiah ran into the kitchen and tackled his mom who barely had time to stand up. “I missed you.”

Kara kissed his head. “I missed you too, but I’m sure you had fun with your aunt Alex and Kelly.”

“Yes, but I missed you. I didn’t get to be tickled this morning.”

“That can be arranged.” Kara said with a determined smile before tickling her son to the floor.

After walking home with Jeremiah, he took off to watch what was left of his morning cartoons. Kara sent Lena a text informing her of her time with Alex this morning and with Jeremiah. She sat down next to Jeremiah and watched with him. She was starting to notice she did feel more relaxed and like she slept better too. She and Lena both needed last night.

* * *

Reading through morning reports waiting on Jack to bring home Lori was how Lena found her morning starting. Once her daughter walked through the door, she ran to Lena and hugged her before running to the bathroom claiming she needed to pee. It made Jack and Lena laugh, but it warmed her heart to know her daughter loved her enough to stop for her.

“Did Kara happen to sleep over last night?” Jack said smiling. “I hope she’s not still here.”

“She went home about an hour or two ago.”

“Good, I was slightly worried about us walking into you two banging.” Jack stopped himself once Lori walked into the room. Jack was stammering trying to continue.

“Mama, why would you be banging?” Lori asked confused.

She wanted to murder Jack. “Sweetheart, I was just having fun. I was banging the pans together.”

“With who? No one was here when we got home except for you.”

“Uh,” Lena looked over at Jack slightly panicking. He was in as bad of a position as Lena. “My special friend.” She wasn’t lying to her daughter.

“Like Sam?”

“Yes, like Sam. Does that bother you?” Lena asked hoping this wouldn’t be a big deal.

Lori looked concerned. “Can we go to Jeremiah’s today?”

“I don’t know, baby. I’d have to ask his mom.” Lena said knowing that Kara would say yes to them. “Why do you want to go to Jeremiah’s?”

Lori looked a little defeated. “His mama doesn’t have a special friend, and we were hoping you two could be each other’s special friend.”

Meeting Jack’s eyes, she saw he was about to burst out into laughter. “That’s sweet of you, but you have to let adults do that on their own.” She couldn’t believe her kid as trying to set her up with her girlfriend.

When she texted Kara, she received a text back with “I have the best wingman.” Lena couldn’t believe she was falling for this dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile. I wanted to write. Here you go. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Thanksgiving Throw Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is here.   
The little family of Spheers and Arias are all together.   
The Danvers are together.   
Kara and Lena are together.

The day before Thanksgiving finally arrived. Jack and Lena were working a half day. Sam was looking after Ruby and Lori. They had given the other employees their half day as well. It wasn’t an entirely exciting holiday for them, but this year, they were celebrating Sam and Ruby becoming officially part of the family. Jack had been living with Sam for a short period of time now. Lena could see he was happy with Sam. She was glad he met Sam three years ago.

Having dinner at their place was perfect to celebrate it. Jack and Sam were planning on getting married in the summer, and they asked Lori to be their flower girl. The little girl happily accepted and was beyond excited.

The adults were busy with cooking. The kids were off in their own areas that were probably a little too close for Ruby’s liking, or Lori had roped Ruby into playing with her. Jack and Sam were the only family Lena had, and Jack didn’t have much family. Sam, much like Lena, lost her parents.

Becoming a family wasn’t the plan between them, but Lena had formed a great friendship with Sam before Jack had even asked Sam out. Jack was worried when he started dating Sam due to their friendship, but Lena was fully supportive the entire time. Who better for your best friend than your best friend?

“So how are things with Kara? Planning on taking advantage of Lori staying here?” Sam asked with a wink.

“You make it sound like I pawn off my kid to you. It was so nice when she slept over last week, but it’s hard for that because she still has Jeremiah.”

“You could probably get her to pawn her son off with family. It is Thanksgiving. Perfect time for family to be together.” Sam said taking a sip of her drink.

“Yeah, so she’s with her family today. She told me she’s going to her adoptive mother’s house with her sister and her girlfriend.”

“So maybe grandma would want time with her only grandchild? And Kara would want some time with her favorite girlfriend?” Sam said with a suggestive tone.

Lena sighed. It was a great plan, but she didn’t want to take Kara away from her son. She loved her time with her daughter. If Lena was going to ask Kara, it was going to lead to her wanting it to be a regular thing. “I don’t know, Sam.”

“Lena, ask Kara.” Jack said giving her a glass of wine.

She sent Kara the message asking if she wanted to spend tomorrow with her and put her phone away. Kara wouldn’t answer right away. She was probably enjoying time with her family. Doing their own thing like Kara being escorted away from the kitchen.

Soon enough, they were sitting at the table with the kids enjoying their meal. Lena tried not to think about the message the blonde sent her when they sat down. Her phone was in her back pocket, but it could wait until after they ate. Lena felt like she should enjoy her little family.

* * *

Having a sick son on Thanksgiving wasn’t thrilling. Kara and Jeremiah rode with Alex and Kelly. Halfway to Midvale, her son puked all over Alex’s seat. They stopped at a gas station to clean up Jeremiah and the car. At Eliza’s, Kara held Jeremiah on the couch while everyone else cooked. Feeling him fall asleep, she took him upstairs to her old bed.

Walking downstairs into the kitchen, she watched the three women cooking. “I feel terrible he’s sick and about your car, Alex.”

“You and your son have both thrown up in my car now.” Alex muttered. She had to clean up Kara’s mess right before Kara told Alex that she was pregnant and then again when she told Eliza. To finally top off the list of Kara’s messes in Alex’s car, her water broke in Alex’s car.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I helped clean it up.”

“After most of it was cleaned up.”

“That’s not fair. I had to help Jeremiah.”

“Babe, give her a break. Her son is sick.” Kelly said rubbing Alex’s back and kiss Alex’s cheek.

Eliza walked over to Kara and put her arms around her in a comforting way. “Forgive her for the Jeremiah incident. That was beyond her control.”

“I couldn’t help that I got nervous telling you two!” Kara said offended her mother wouldn’t help her side.

“You didn’t have to work yourself up in my car.”

“Kelly, tell her to forgive the past.” Kara pleaded with her sister’s girlfriend.

Kelly gave her a look and a light smile. “What have I told you? Not getting between you two.”

Kara sighed and put her hands up to her face as she sat down at the table. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out. She felt the smile creep up on her face as she saw Lena’s contact popped up with a new text.

“Oh, look, Kara’s girlfriend texted.” Alex teased.

“She asked if I could stay over tomorrow.” Kara said disappointed. She couldn’t leave her son while he was sick. He’s already miserable and leaving him would make it worse. She would love to go stay with her girlfriend again. She hasn’t gotten a chance to see her since she stayed over last week.

“You two seem like you’re getting serious.” Eliza said starting to bring the food over to the table.

Kara’s eyes lit up at seeing the food being brought closer. “I guess. She’s really great Eliza. You will love her. Jeremiah does.”

Eliza already knew Lena was Lori’s mother. Jeremiah had talked about Lori plenty of times. One of the biggest times being Jeremiah begging his grandma if he could bring his best friend over one day. “If someone makes Kara Danvers still talk when there’s food in front of her, then she really is something.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty great. Can we start eating?”

“Go get Jeremiah. We told him that we would wake him up.” Alex gently pushed her sister towards the stairs.

To Kara’s surprise, Jeremiah felt better. She brushed it off as car sickness. They joined the rest of the family and said what they were thankful for before they started digging in like they’ve never seen food before. They talked while eating about things going on in everyone’s lives. Eliza thrilled to hear her daughters had been taking care of themselves and Jeremiah.

“Hey, Jeremiah.” Alex said grabbing the boy’s attention. “How do you feel about having another aunt?” He looked confused at his aunt. Alex grabbed Kelly’s hand. “We’re getting married. Kelly will be your aunt.”

“Really?” He asked excitedly.

“Congratulations.” Eliza and Kara both said smiling at them. It was about time for Alex to start settling down. Kara was expecting this since she went shopping with Alex and listened to her go on and on about how it was going to be today.

Later on, Kara was sitting on the couch with Jeremiah asleep on her lap and Eliza on the other end. Alex and Kelly laid on the floor. They had a movie playing on the tv, but they were all fighting sleep. Kara was ready to go upstairs and curl up with her son.

“Kara, if he’s not sick, I can watch him tomorrow night. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a night with my grandson.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

Eliza shook her head. “It’s always a treat to spend time with him. He can spend the weekend here. You can get him on Sunday.”

In the morning, her son proved he wasn’t sick and was excited to stay the weekend with Eliza. Kara quickly texted Lena to see if she was still offering a place to stay and felt excited when the invitation was still available. She gave her son kisses and love before heading back to National City with Alex and Kelly. It made her feel torn leaving him behind, but she was excited for time with Lena.

* * *

Around five pm, Kara was let into Lena’s apartment. She brought pizza, and Lena provided the alcohol. It was nice enjoying the night being careless with her girlfriend. Lena didn’t have to worry about Lori coming home in the morning. Kara didn’t have to get Jeremiah in the morning. They both were free of responsibilities which made them entitled to make out and grind against each other on the couch.

Kara had Lena pinned to the couch shirtless. They both were buzzed from the alcohol and each other. She was quickly learning that she loved Lena’s breasts. They were more sensitive than hers. When Kara had her nipple in her mouth, Lena moaned what sounded like the best song to Kara’s ears. Having Lena’s hands pulling her closer by her hair was driving her crazy.

Pulling away, she smiled down at her girlfriend. “This year, I’m thankful for you.” Receiving a smile in return was enough for Kara to go back to Lena’s nipples. She had her thigh in between Lena’s legs that her girlfriend had been desperately using.

“Fuck, can I please take off my pants?” Lena asked out of breath and desperate.

Kara helped Lena take them off before going to kiss her and her hands massaging Lena’s chest. With her thigh back in place, she felt Lena soaking through her underwear. It was more intoxicating being with Lena than it was drinking the alcohol. It also made her feel nervous like butterflies in her stomach.

Lena’s hands pulling on her pants broke her out of her thoughts. “Are you sure?” The nod she received gave her the strength to help Lena with taking off her pants. Down to her underwear, Kara was practically open to Lena in every way.

She started moving her hand along Lena’s underwear giving her light teases. The butterflies in Kara’s stomach were getting worse.

She felt Lena nodding her head and grabbing at her to go lower when she realized it wasn’t butterflies. Lena’s desperate grabbing made it to where Kara threw up all the pizza she had just ate on Lena’s chest because she couldn't get up.

Wide green eyes looked up at wide blue eyes.

“Are you ok?” They asked in unison.

“I just threw up on you. Are you ok?”

“Kara, my daughter has done this quite a few times. Are you ok?”

“Jeremiah might’ve actually been sick.” Kara got off Lena. “I’ll clean up the couch while you clean up.” She felt really embarrassed but was glad Lena wasn’t making a big deal out of it like Alex did about her car.

Lena took a quick shower before she helped Kara finish cleaning the couch. When they finished that up, Lena handed Kara a toothbrush and received a confused look. “You’re brushing your teeth. That’s gross if you don’t and very bad for your teeth.”

After brushing her teeth, Kara walked out and started getting her stuff together. She wasn’t going to make Lena take care of her. Lena had better things to do than be thrown up on.

“Kara, where do you think you’re going?”

“Home?”

Lena pulled Kara’s jacket off. “You’re staying with me.” She led Kara to her room and laid her in the bed before climbing in next to her.

“Lena, I threw up on you. You don’t want to be around someone sick.”

Lena gave her the don’t-start-with-me look. “Kara, I’m sure Jeremiah has thrown up on you plenty of times. It’s not new to me. If it’s something that you’re into sexually, then I’m sorry, but I’ll never participate in that with you. But don’t think I’m not willing to take care of my sick girlfriend.”

It made Kara want to tear up that Lena was willing to show her how much she cared about her. “I’m free all weekend if you want to play doctor, Miss Luthor.”

“I was all ready for Dr. Danvers to observe my anatomy, but she threw up on my boobs.”

Kara shook her head and made a face at being called Doctor. “Eliza and Alex both have the doctor title. It makes me think of them.”

“Sorry.” Lena said running her arm along Kara’s body. “I thought Jeremiah just got car sick.”

“I was really hoping that’s all it was. It’s still possible. Maybe the drinks were just getting to me.”

Her girlfriend let out a laugh. “Were you that overwhelmed about having sex with me?”

“That is so unfair. You’re so hot, and it’s been so long. Maybe it was just another factor. It’s not every day you get a chance to sleep with a goddess, but my stomach had to fudge it up.” Kara was embarrassed to admit it, but that was another thing that could’ve worked her up. She used to be able to jump into bed with people, but Mon-El changed that. The last person she slept with was a nightmare. It made Kara learn the rule of don’t sleep with your coworkers.

Lena brushed hair out of Kara’s face. “It’s ok, Kara. If there’s a goddess here, it’s you. I don’t have much experience but I know how it feels. It’s been a long time for me too.” Her hand was stroking Kara’s face.

“If you don’t mind, how long has it been?”

“I was two months pregnant when Jack and I gave up on our relationship.”

“You haven’t slept with anyone since Jack?” Kara asked in shock.

Lena gave Kara a weird look. “I’ve only slept with Jack.” The stare was from Kara was making Lena feel insecure. “How long has it been for you?”

“Jeremiah was one, and I slept with someone at a Christmas party.” Kara said before adding quietly, “In the parking garage.”

“Wow, that’s something.”

“Lena, in college, I slept with quite a few people. Alex partied way too hard with drinking. I got a little crazy with sex. Mon-El screwed it up by getting into my pants being sweet and then demanded for us to date.” Kara explained feeling a bitter taste in her mouth.

“I’m a little overwhelmed with all this information. People wouldn’t expect that from someone so innocent like you.” Lena grabbed Kara before she could start pulling away. “Kara, that doesn’t matter to me. You’re dating me because you want to be with me, right?” She nodded. “Ok, that’s all that matters. I get a kinky goddess in my bed, and you get someone you want to be with.”

“You got something wrong there.” At the confused look. “You’re the goddess.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I didn’t expect to have a conversation like this tonight.”

Kara raised her eyebrow, “But you expected your girlfriend to throw up on you?”

Playfully shoving Kara, Lena let out a smile. “I didn’t expect for us to talk about previous partners.”

“It was going to come up eventually. Alex would have made a comment. You probably have questions about Mon-El too.” Kara was more relaxed. It did bother her that people judged her after finding out about her college days, but she needed a way to relax and it help. She just hated that the word got around that she slept with way more people than she did. “People were assuming that I was sleeping with professors since I still passed all my classes.”

“You’ve already told me about Mon-El. He’s an asshole who doesn’t deserve Kara or Jeremiah Danvers. As for the other people, they should have realized how smart you are. You raised a baby and finished school. That’s not easy.”

“You’re not ashamed to date me?” Kara asked in a quiet voice that reminded her of Jeremiah asking about his dad.

“Never, I love dating Kara Danvers.” Lena kissed Kara. “If Mon-El ever said that to you, I will kick his ass if I ever meet him.”

Kara smiled. It was a fast decision, but Kara wanted Lena. She knows one day she’s going to marry Lena Luthor. That would wait until they’re further down the line, but Kara knows. Feeling Lena kiss her again, she breaks from it. “You’re going to get sick.”

“I don’t care.” Lena said pressing her lips against Kara’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majority of the time I'm writing now, I'm watching something with Elmo. Imagine writing while hearing Elmo's world twenty times. My niece pulled herself up for the first time! She also had a breakdown last night from missing my parents. 4 more days, kid. 
> 
> The last half kind of came up out of nowhere. I was about to post this, and I added it in.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Time Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is busy, so time apart happened, but maybe it's time to tell the kids?

The following month had been hectic with children and family that Kara and Lena only spent time together when Jeremiah and Lori had playdates which had become fewer due to both of their busy schedules. They felt bad for their kids, but it helped that they were understanding towards it aside from tantrums from both parties when they both had to say no the first time.

Lena had slowly adjusted to being alone. She didn’t sleep much at first, but Kara started calling her and talk until they both fell asleep. It helped seeing as Lena started looking rested again, but once Lena picked Lori up from school on Monday, it was relief. Lena wished her daughter still wanted to share her bed because Lena wanted to cuddle with her every Monday night she came home.

It was three days before Christmas. They met up for lunch desperate to see each other. Lori was with Ruby at their house. Jeremiah was with his aunt Alex to find a present for Kara. It gave them the perfect opportunity to sneak away even if it was an hour on Lena’s couch.

Chewing nervously at her lip, Lena was thinking of ways she could tell Kara. It needed to be done. She slowly realized that Kara was staring at her and was about to say something. “We need to tell the kids.” Lena blurted out.

Kara closed her mouth a little surprised. “Are you sure? We’ve been dating for a month.”

“Kara, that’s bullshit. We’ve been practically dating for three.”

“Ok, Lena, calm down. It’s just a big step. I want to make sure we’re both taking it together.”

That was not reassuring to Lena. Kara was probably starting to realize how broken and messed up Lena is. She doesn’t want to put up with someone who can barely handle living alone. Kara probably had more function adults that knew how to act their age that wanted to date her.

“Lena? Are you ok?” Kara asked concerned.

“I’m fine. Just I feel like we need to tell them. It would make it to where we can see each other more. They’ll be thrilled to hear that. They understand what dating is if Jeremiah knows about your sister’s girlfriend. Lori knows about everything because of Jack and Sam.” Lena explained hoping Kara would be on board.

“Lena, I said ok. They’re wanting us to date anyways. Lori keeps telling me how nice you are.” Kara said with her hands finding Lena’s. “I already knew that with how you handle me throwing up on you.”

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Lena shrugged. “Lori has done it plenty of times. After the first few times, I got over being thrown up on.”

“That’s your child. Your blood. She’s half you, not your girlfriend.”

“So, if roles were reversed, you wouldn’t have handled the situation well?”

“God no, you would still have been thrown up on.” Kara said looking horrified and disgusted.

“Good to know that I can’t depend on you when I’m sick.” Lena laughed. She leaned towards Kara. It always felt nice when Kara started wrapping her arms around her. “So when should we tell them?”

“After New Year’s?” Kara said resting her head on Lena’s.

“That’s a great birthday present for Lori.”

“Her birthday is next month?” Kara asked surprised. “When?”

“I’m surprised Jeremiah hasn’t told you. She was born on January fifth. She was due before the new year, lucky me.” Lena said sarcastically.

“She was late?”

Lena laughed. “Just like her father. Jack was a week and a half late.”

“Jeremiah was early by two days. He was ready to come out.”

“When is his birthday?”

“June eighth. What about you, Lena? When did you make your appearance?”

“While you were in labor, I celebrated my nineteenth birthday.”

That made Kara laugh. It made Lena’s heart swoon. “You share my son’s birthday. He would love to hear that. I wish I could tell you something great about my birthday, but it’s the day I found out I was pregnant. It’s the day Mon-El left me. September twenty-first.”

“Wish I could have made it better, but you’ll remember the twenty-first night of September next year.” Lena said laughing. “It’s my resolution to make your birthday great next year.”

The big smile on Kara’s face made it into a promise that Lena wouldn’t fail her resolution. “Thank you, Lena, but there’s a competition with Jeremiah and Alex.”

“Challenge accepted. I have the best friend’s mom card and girlfriend of the birthday girl status. I think I can bride the competition.”

They were quiet for a few moments enjoying each other’s embrace. Lena knew Kara was going to Midvale tomorrow night. They probably wouldn’t see each other until after New Year’s Eve. That was far away for Lena’s liking.

“When do you think you’ll be back?”

“Planning on the twenty-seventh, but it will probably be the twenty-eighth.”

Lena bit her lip would it be too soon to tell them before New Year’s Eve? She would love to spend that with Kara. Jack and Sam were going to a party so she was watching Lori for them since Ruby was going to a party at a friend’s house.

“You want to spend New Year’s Eve with us?”

“I was planning on going to Alex’s place.” Kara said before adding, “I can bring you if you’d like. You can meet my sister. Jeremiah would love to have Lori there too.”

It was a perfect plan. Kara has been wanting to introduce her to her sister. It was harder to do since Alex was usually watching Jeremiah. “Alex won’t mind?”

“No.” Kara said with a shake of her head. “She’s been wanting to meet you.”

“Great, so why don’t we tell the kids before then? They’ve been begging to see each other.”

* * *

Lena spent Christmas Eve at Jack and Sam’s house. Lori excited for tomorrow. Ruby was trying to show her excitement but the adults knew she was hoping she got a new phone. Once the girls went to bed, the adults stayed up for a bit longer getting everything ready for tomorrow.

“I bet Lena wants Kara in her bed tomorrow.” Sam teased and laughed at the glare Lena gave her.

“No, no, no, we can’t have that with Lori in the bed too.” Jack said with his own teasing smile. “She wants to be in Kara’s bed.”

“You’re both wrong. Jeremiah is sleeping with her right now.” Lena said holding out a picture of her girlfriend cuddling with her son. They were wearing matching pajamas with snowmen. It was nice seeing her girlfriend.

“And you’re jealous of her son.” Sam said.

“It would be nice to have her, Jeremiah, and Lori all cuddled up in bed with us.” Lena said without a second thought. It did seem pretty nice to think about.

“You say that now, but it’s terrible.” Jack said. “Someone is about to fall out of the bed, and there are knees in stomachs.”

“Ruby is nearly a teenager.” Lena said. “Jeremiah would be smaller.”

“So, more knees in your stomach.”

Shortly later, Lena went to bed. She quietly climbed into bed next to Lori and felt the girl latch on her tightly like a kola. She tried to take a picture of Lori for Kara, but it kept turning out dark. She sent a decent looking one to her girlfriend, and the response back was calling them both adorable followed by a “can’t wait to see you” shortly after.

It made Lena miss Kara. She wished they had spent more time together the past month, but motherly duties are first before relationship duties. She sent her another picture of her giving a kissy face with a miss you message. Putting down her phone, she let herself go to sleep holding Lori close to her.

Feeling Lori jump up in the morning was expected, but Lena didn’t expect her to jump on her. After noticing she was awake, Lori took off to wake up Jack and Sam. She swore the she saw Ruby following behind her.

She walked to the kitchen and got coffee started for her and Sam. She handed her the mug when she sat down next to Lori. It was always a sight to see her daughter bouncing with excitement. They watched the girls tear open their gifts. They went through the little gifts for each other.

Shortly later, Lori sat reading her new book. Ruby was setting up a new phone with Sam’s help. Jack was cooking breakfast. Lena was reading her own book waiting to hear back from Kara. She knew it was going to be awhile since it was a holiday.

She enjoyed her book that Ruby claimed was too long while nursing her coffee. When she placed her mug down, her free hand went to running her fingers through Lori’s hair. She heard Jack snickering but decided to not acknowledge it.

Eventually, it was too much. “What are you going on about?”

“Lori is a copy of you.”

She looked down to see Lori laying against her like she would do back at her apartment completely engrossed in her book. She could see her daughter’s eyes running across the page. She smiled before going back to her book. She knew Jack already got his picture.

* * *

Going to Midvale was much better than Thanksgiving’s trip. Kara and Jeremiah sang along to songs on the radio annoying Alex until she finally joined in. The first night there, they went to bed after eating due to it being late. Jeremiah wanted to protest but could barely hold his eyelids open. The next day, they enjoyed time together and made Jeremiah happy when they watched his favorite movie even though it wasn’t a Christmas movie.

On Christmas Eve, Jeremiah and Kara were dressed in their matching pajamas after dinner. Alex and Kelly had their matching reindeer ones. Eliza in her Santa Claus looking ones. They were watching Nightmare before Christmas. Jeremiah was clinging on Kara half asleep.

She knew after this one went off, she was off to bed with him. It was sweet seeing Eliza smiling brightly at them and Alex and Kelly cuddling on the floor with blankets. Jeremiah was asleep on top of her by the time credits were rolling. It reminded her a bit of him when he was a baby.

After carrying him upstairs, she laid down in the bed with him. She sent Lena the picture she took of him still pressed against her. She texted her briefly before attempting to go to sleep. She missed Lena.

It wouldn’t be too long until she sees her again, but due to them not being able to see each other lately, it felt like less time. Their kids haven’t gotten to see each other since school had let out for break.

Kara hopes that telling the kids will open up to seeing each other more.

Christmas morning was exciting. Her son jumping on their bed before running to his aunt’s bed and climbing on them. It’s the one time a year that Alex wouldn’t scold him for it, and, luckily, Kelly was a good sport about it. Jeremiah ran to Eliza’s room and jumped on her bed.

This found the adults circling Jeremiah around the living room as he played with his new toys. Eliza loved the new family pictures she got from Alex and Kara. Alex and Kelly were enjoying the gifts they got for each other. Kara liked what she had received besides a note Alex gave her that said, “the best present you can give me is no more accidents in my car.”

Eliza stood next to Kara watching Jeremiah with her. “Have you told him yet?”

“We’re telling them after I get back. We want to spend New Year’s Eve together.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Would it be crazy to tell you that I’m going to marry her?”

Eliza looked a little surprised but pleased. “What makes you say that?”

“I have a feeling that just says Lena is perfect for me. Everything feels amazing. I just know it.”

“It’s great to know that both of my girls are wanting to settle down now.”

Kara was slightly offended. “Jeremiah is going to be six soon.”

“That doesn’t mean you were wanting to settle down. You slowed down for Jeremiah, but you were seeking out someone to be with now. Alex is engaged and I thought that would have never happened.” Eliza said gesturing over to them. “Please don’t rush into anything. The kids have to keep up with this too.”

“They want us together.”

“They will need to process this when you tell them.”

Kara knew Eliza was right. It would still be a lot of news to the kids that their parents are dating. Lori would probably catch up quicker than Jeremiah since she watched her dad fall in love with Sam. She hopes that Lori will be happy about her dating Lena.

Later in the day, Kara helped Alex load up the car so she could go see Kelly’s family. They headed there while Kara and Jeremiah stayed with Eliza. Her son being more than happy to stay there. Her son insisting that they still sleep together even though Alex’s bed was open.

But Kara got news that Alex was staying with Kelly’s family until New Year’s Eve. She asked Eliza to drive her and Jeremiah back. Her son wanted to stay longer, but he got excited to hear they were going to see Lori when they got back home. Soon, they were on their way back to National City.

“Kara, you need to get a car at this point.” Eliza said while driving.

“But Jeremiah and I like riding with other people. It’s so nice to be with family.” Kara said smiling. “And my license is expired.”

“I didn’t teach you how to drive for no reason. Get your license fixed and invest in a vehicle. It would benefit Jeremiah.”

That was playing dirty. Kara would do anything for Jeremiah’s benefit. Eliza knew this when she convinced her to remain a fulltime student. “Fine, I’ll ask Alex to help.”

Arriving home, she cleaned up the apartment. They were going to talk to them in her apartment. Jeremiah was running around excitedly about seeing his best friend. Kara hoped he was still happy after they talked to them.

Hearing Lena knock at the door, Jeremiah ran up to the door waiting patiently for Kara to open the door. He hugged Lori as soon as the door opened who was equally excited to see her. They ran off together to play some game. Lena hugged Kara when they had left the room.

“I’m actually nervous about this.”

Kara patted her back. “I know. I am too.”

They called the kids back in the living room area. Sitting them on the couch, they stood in front of them. Kara couldn’t believe that she was feeling this nervous about the whole thing. “We need to talk to you about something.”

Both kids looked up at them.

It was starting to gnaw at Kara’s stomach that her son might not want her to date anyone. Maybe he was still hoping his dad would come back and be a family with them. Maybe he didn’t really like Lena but acted like he did because Lori is his best friend.

“We’re dating.” Lena said after noticing Kara’s intense silence.

“Like daddy and Sam?” Lori asked.

“Yes, honey.” Lena said to her daughter.

“Like aunt Alex and Kelly?”

“Yes, baby.”

Both kids got huge grins. “We did it!” They jumped up and down. Both of the kids hugged them tightly before running off to play.

“They’re going to expect us to get married next week.” Kara said a bit surprised how quickly that went.

“Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about developing another story. I'm typing things out to see how I feel about it. So far it's Lex trying to kill Superman and Lena gets into a fight at a party. I've had the urge to rewatch Smallville because Lois Lane is the fucking Queen of that show and I'm so glad I get to see her again in Smallville. 
> 
> I'm also really stressed out. I've almost completely dropped while walking outside due to my allergies and asthma. It's over one hundred degrees when I walk to class. I'm failing tons of assignments because of my family. But anyways, please drink some water. Your body needs that shit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Some Skips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skips and important talks

On the day of New Year’s, a change happened in New Year’s plans. Alex was still with Kelly’s family. Kara instead had Lena and Lori come over to their place. The kids were running around playing until they pulled their mothers to watch a movie together.

Closer to midnight, the kids were passed out on the couch. Kara and Lena were under their bodies. They planned on Lena and Lori staying over, so they put them on the blanket pallet on the floor.

Returning to the couch, Kara leaned on to Lena and snuggled closer when arms were wrapped around her. They were full on pizza and cookies. It felt great laying together with their kids close by. They both wanted this to become a normal thing.

On Lori’s birthday, Jack and Lena planned to spend the day with her, but Lori wanted Jeremiah to be there too. They took her to an arcade place letting the kids and Ruby run around. It would be the first time that Kara and Sam were meeting. Lena was hoping they would get along.

When Sam and Kara fell into an easy conversation, Lena could feel Jack relax too. Until they both started teasing both of them.

“Sam, you had your chance to run.”

“I’m trying to warn her to run. Someone has to make a sacrifice.” Sam said with a laugh.

“We’ve made a mistake introducing them.” Jack said while they started exchanging numbers.

It was nice how everything was falling into place. When Lena finally met Alex, it went smoothly. They met shortly before she met Eliza at lunch. It wasn’t entirely planned. More of her and Kara having lunch at the same place as Alex. Alex seemed to like her, but when she turned to her while Kara went to the restroom, it seemed like she was there to destroy her.

“I will make this short. You hurt Kara, I hurt you. I’m FBI. I know how to get rid of the evidence, so don’t even think about hurting her or Jeremiah. Kara can handle herself and Jeremiah can on occasion, but I held them both through nightmares.”

By the time summer started rolling around, they were both getting prepared with wedding dates. Agreeing shortly after starting to date that they were each other’s date to the ceremonies. It was a busy summer already planned. Lena was going to watch Ruby and Lori so Jack and Sam could take their honeymoon.

Luckily, Alex and Kelly’s decided to do theirs first. Kara drove them to Midvale. The wedding was planned to be at Eliza’s house. Lori wanted to go with Lena. They got the ok since it would give Jeremiah a friend.

The house felt full. Alex and Kelly slept in the spare bedroom. Jeremiah and Lori slept in Kara’s bed across the room from Kara and Lena. The kids were fast asleep. They had been burning out their energy the past two days being there. Adults giving them plenty of things to do and a wide-open area to run around.

Lena laid clinging tightly to Kara with her head on her chest. They were enjoying laying close to each other not used to feeling close multiple nights in a row. Lena felt Kara yawn bringing her right hand up to cover her mouth.

“You’re supposed to be asleep.” Lena said with a small smile.

“You are too.”

“This feels too good to miss out on.” Lena said trying to get closer.

Kara give her a light squeeze with the arm around her. “I know, but one day, we’ll live together.”

That came as a surprise to Lena. They hadn’t really discussed much. It was really a bad habit. When it came to their future, they both wanted to focus on the present scared of the future tearing them apart. “Is that what you think, Miss Danvers?”

“I think about you in my bed often especially Valentine’s Day.”

They finally did the deed on Valentine’s Day. Both of them got out of watching their kids for the night. The events prior to that were very brief, but Lena knew that she didn’t want to go out that night. She just wanted Kara out of her pants. “I think about you in my bed often too.”

“Oh yeah?” Kara said in a suggestive tone.

“Yes, usually with one hand in my underwear and the other holding sinful pictures of my hot girlfriend.” She kept her voice quiet hoping the kids were both asleep.

“She needs to help you out more then.”

Lena looked up and lightly kissed Kara’s jaw. “I like the idea of living with you.”

“You do?” Kara asked a little surprised.

“Yeah, but your place is too small.”

“What if I fixed that?” Kara’s voice sounded more awake than before. “We could find a place together.”

“Have you thought about this more than you’re letting on?” Lena asked starting to feel slightly scared. Lori could decide that she didn’t want to live with Kara or didn’t want Lena living with Kara without her.

“Maybe.” Kara said sounding a little nervous. “Lee, I love you. Having a life with you sounds perfect to me.”

They had avoided the love sentence for a long time. Kara was scared about scaring off Lena with too many emotions. Lena was scared about letting herself get comfortable. They both had fears of it, but both of them felt it for one another. They subconsciously knew the other loved them, but they never announced it.

After a moment of silence. “You don’t have to say it back or anything, but I do want something more with you.”

“Kara, you know I love you.” Lena started knowing it didn’t sound good. “I truly do love you. I never thought I would know someone that I would love so much, but then I gave birth. I love you almost as much as I love that little girl across the room. I would love to have a life with you, but you have to know that means having a life with Lori too. I know that it would mean a life with Jeremiah too.”

“I love Lori about as much as I love you. She really is a mini you. She may get some traits from Jack, but she likes copying you. I would love to have a life with you and Lori. Before you go another speech, I know this is going to include Jack on some level.”

They both sat up in bed smiling at each other. “We’re asking the kids how they’re going to feel about this first, right?”

“I think they’re going to love it. They’ll get to live with their best friend. It’s a dream come true for kids.”

* * *

The next day, Alex and Kelly had their beautiful wedding. Kara watched Lena majority of the ceremony smiling when Lena smiled at her. At the reception, she danced with her for a few songs but danced often with Jeremiah. They helped Eliza clean up afterwards with the newlyweds who left early in the morning for their flight.

After arriving home, Lena discussed with Jack of her moving in with Kara. She was relieved when he approved Lori staying with her. It wasn’t a big stress, but Jack could have easily turned it down. Now, it was time for the conversation with Lori. Kara agreed to talk to Jeremiah on her won.

Sitting down with Lori at the table, she was a little stressed at talking about this. Her birthday was next week. She wasn’t usually making big life decisions close to it, but she wanted this. She wanted to be with Kara. Living with her made it steadier in their relationship.

“Lori, do you like Kara?”

Lori looked a little confused at the question. “Yes, mama.”

“How would you feel if I move in with her and Jeremiah?” She asked carefully never taking her eyes off Lori.

Her daughter hesitated a bit before answering. “Do I get to stay there when I live with you?”

“Of course, baby. Kara wants you there too.”

“Are you two going to get married?” Lori asked curiously.

“Would you be upset if we did?”

“No!” Her daughter yelled quickly. “Kara is so nice. She loves you like daddy loves Sam. And and Jeremiah and I would be brother and sister like Ruby and me will be soon.”

“Kara and I are just living together. Maybe one day we’ll get married.” Lena said with some thoughts of how marrying Kara would be great. It didn’t scare Lena to think about becoming Kara’s wife like it did when she briefly thought about it with Jack marrying her instead.

At the younger Danvers apartment, Kara was going through the same conversation except it wasn’t as great. Jeremiah had started throwing a bit of a tantrum when she mentioned Lena and Lori moving in. He thought that they would be taking his room and wasn’t listening to Kara.

The frustration was getting to her. Jeremiah locked himself in his room when Lena called her. She wanted to chase after her son but knew she should answer and let herself destress before she does something she regrets.

“Hey, Lori is on board for the whole thing. How is Jeremiah taking it? Is his dream coming true?” Lena’s tone was happy and playful. Kara could tell she was smiling as she talked.

It made Kara cry. She couldn’t believe Jeremiah wasn’t happy with it. He expressed that he loved Lena and Lori. She thought he would love having them there.

“Kara, what’s wrong?”

It broke Kara’s heart more. “He locked himself in his room. He’s upset.”

“Why?”

“He thinks you’re going to take his room and he won’t have his toys anymore. I tried explaining we would get a bigger place, but he just wouldn’t listen.”

After an hour, Lena calmed Kara down. She told her to wait until he calmed down and explain it then. Kara just wanted him to understand and love the idea like Lori did. It was bigger for Jeremiah than Lori since Jeremiah lived with Kara full time.

It didn’t happen that night. Kara fell asleep waiting for Jeremiah. She was laid out on the couch, but she was happy to wake up to her son laying on top of her. She carefully set him down on the couch, and she went to cook breakfast.

While eating, she treaded into the topic carefully. “How would you like moving into something bigger somewhere? Maybe a house? Having a yard to play in?”

“That sounds fun.”

“Would you like that?”

He nodded his head almost eager. “Yes, mommy.”

“What about Lena living with us there?” She asked carefully and slowly. The panic started setting in Jeremiah’s eyes. “Honey, listen, you’ll still have your own room. Lena and I will share a room. Lori will get her own room too. It’s like a sleepover every night.”

Jeremiah didn’t look as panicked but still a little worried.

“Jeremiah, why don’t you like Lena moving in with us?”

He got up and climbed into Kara’s lap and hugged her. “I love you, mommy.”

It hit Kara. Her son was worried about Kara not spending time with him. She hugged him close to her. “Baby, I promise you nothing will make me love you any less. You’re my baby and I absolutely love you. You come before anybody. If you don’t want to live with Lena and Lori, then we can stay right here just me and you.”

“Do you think Lena loves me?” Jeremiah asked sounding a little insecure.

“Of course. Who wouldn’t love you?” Kara said kissing his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I can tell you that was partially written in the middle of a breakdown, lack of sleep, and just complete mental exhaustion. I'm finally starting to recover a bit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays, Wedding, and some needed family time.

“Maybe it’s just not a good time.”

“Kara, he’s scared. I’m sure he would love it once he can adjust. He loves Lena and Lori. Lori is his best friend.”

Kara groaned as she sat down at her desk. She brought a hand up to her forehead rubbing it in frustration. “Would it hurt waiting?”

“Yes, you would keep putting it off until the relationship falls apart. Do you truly believe that this would hurt Jeremiah?”

“That’s not.“

“Kara Danvers, you didn’t interrupt my honeymoon just so you could stall your relationship. If you expect me to side with you subconsciously destroying your relationship, then you called the wrong person.” Alex paused and sounded like she took a drink. “You are so happy with Lena. Don’t sabotage it because you’re scared.”

“He’s so worried that I won’t have time with him.”

“But you’ll be able to prove that you have time for him, and Lena will show that she loves him too.”

“Maybe it’s too early.”

“Stop sabotaging yourself.”

Shortly later, Kara got to work. She still felt worried about Jeremiah. It was too much to think about as it prevented productivity with Kara. She was relieved when her lunch hour arrived. It was planned for Lena to pick her up, but she was dreading talking to Lena about the move-in plans. She couldn’t cancel on Lena though.

Once Lena arrived, Kara got into her car and greeted her with a kiss. “Hey.”

“What’s wrong? Is Jeremiah still upset?”

It took Kara off guard. “You got that out of me saying hey?”

“You’re a very affectionate girlfriend, and that kiss wasn’t that affectionate.” She reached for Kara’s hand giving it a light squeeze when she found it.

“I’m sorry, Jeremiah still seems upset with the idea.” Kara paused. “And Alex thinks I’m trying to sabotage our relationship.”

“Are you wanting to put off moving in together?”

“Jeremiah isn’t used to sharing me.”

“Kara, I didn’t say what does Jeremiah want. I said what do you want.”

Kara was quiet focused on Lena’s hand. She knew this was the deciding factor. Lena knew she would either run away from her or fight to stay with her. Kara already knew that she wanted everything with Lena, but she couldn’t push her son to the sideline. “I want to be with you, but.”

Lena cut her off, “Ok, we can try giving Jeremiah a trial run? One week while Lori is with Jack. I can stay with you that week, and we can show that you’re still his mom first.”

“That’s not a bad idea.”

“I had it ready if Lori was against living with you.”

That feeling that Kara got the first time was back. It was the certainty that she was going to marry Lena. It was the kick to her shin to show her what’s right in front of her. “You really love me.”

She could tell that it threw Lena off a bit. “Of course, Kara. You’re my best friend. I used to go to Jack about everything, but you’re the first person I want to tell when something happens.”

Kara felt words bubbling up in her throat. She couldn’t stop them even when she bit her lip. “I’m going to marry you one day.”

“What?!” Lena slammed on the brakes thankfully no one hit her. She took a few seconds before continuing the drive to the restaurant.

“I don’t know why I said that. I’m sorry, Lena.” Her girlfriend remained silent. “Lena, please, I’m sorry. I’m perfectly fine with waiting. It just a feeling I’ve had for a while. I wasn’t going to say anything until we were further along in our relationship. I just felt like it was a nice moment knowing how much you love me. I just want you to know that I love you so much too.”

“Kara.” Lena said stopping her girlfriend’s rambling. She looked over at Kara when it was safe and smiled. “I love you. Please calm down. If anything, it’s good to hear that you’re in this for the long run too.”

As they continued their drive. “You know how to scare the hell out of me on my birthday.”

Lena had a great birthday lunch with her girlfriend. Lori was excited to go out for their dinner. The kids were excited to be celebrating Jeremiah’s birthday at the same time as Lena’s. The celebration continued as Lena stayed the night at Kara’s that night. The kids fell asleep on the couch before the adults retreated to Kara’s room, and Lena having to be muffled while they made love.

* * *

The decision for a trial run was on hold until after Jack and Sam returned from their honeymoon. Jeremiah seemed a little excited when he was told Lena would be staying a whole week with them, and they started a slow transition with Lena and Lori eating dinner with them with Lena alone sprinkled in.

Now was the day of Jack and Sam’s wedding. Lena was in the wedding as Jack’s Best Friend being her official title. When he told her the title, she rolled her eyes but agreed since he was so pleased with himself. Lori was the flower girl and was excited. The biggest challenge was trying to keep her from running off with Jeremiah and Kara. Luckily, Kara helped keep her close when she did manage to get away.

Standing up there with Jack made Lena realize that she wants this with Kara. It was already clear that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the blonde. She knew that shortly after Lori’s birthday. Becoming Kara’s wife was something she wanted. That is a lot to swallow. She didn’t even know the blonde for a whole year. It was a month away.

Looking out and seeing her blonde girlfriend with Jeremiah in her lap made her smile brightly. She really does love that dork who’s waving her son’s hand at Lena. Lena didn’t notice that she actually had tears in her eyes. She had to calm herself down. She’ll be in her girlfriend’s arms soon.

At the reception, Jack danced with Lori for a bit of time. It made Lena smile at how much Jack loved his daughter. She never questioned the love he had for her. It gave her reassurance when she was eighteen that her daughter would at least have someone who would always love her. She thought that she would be a disappoint of a mother, but Jack pushed her to try.

It was something she regretted that she even thought about giving up Lori. She grew up with parents that didn’t spend time with Lex or her frequently. It made her feel like she never deserved a family because she didn’t know how to love properly. She knew how to shut people out. Lori had to teach her how to play like a child.

Arms came up from behind her while she was standing. “I know it’s a really beautiful sight, but I would like a dance with my beautiful girlfriend.”

She let Kara lead her out to dance next to them. Holding on tight as they swayed, she smiled at her daughter. After the song, she noticed Jeremiah. “Maybe he should dance too. You think he’ll join us?”

“You can dance with him, babe.”

“Babe?” Lena laughed. They hadn’t used pet names out of the bedroom. In that case, they would call each other baby a few times.

“It seemed right.” Kara shrugged before lightly pushing her towards Jeremiah.

Making her way to Jeremiah, she held out her hand. “Would you like to dance, Jeremiah?” He nodded and took her hand. She held his hands smiling at his focused face on being a good dancer.

Shortly later, Kara joined in holding one of his hands and one of Lena’s. Before the end of it, Lori had found her way over. This was their small family. It made her realize that Lena did truly love Jeremiah as if he was her own son. She was dancing with the three most important people in her life.

* * *

Back at Lena’s apartment, the young kids fell asleep quickly sharing Lori’s bed. Their mothers finding it adorable when they were cuddling each other. Ruby fell asleep in Lena’s old room shortly after. This left Kara and Lena awake but exhausted.

“I love you.” Lena said tucked in Kara’s side.

Kara kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.”

“I realized a few things today.”

“You cry at weddings?”

“I was thinking about being up there with you, and I got overwhelmed because I want that.” Lena said with insecurity laced in her voice. “And I love Jeremiah as if he’s my son.”

“Really?” Kara’s voice cracked.

Lena pushed herself up to see tears starting to stream down her girlfriend’s face. She wiped them. “Yes, Kara. I want a family with you. Let’s not jump into anything. We have time, but when that day comes, neither of us will second guess how the other feels.”

“I love you so much.” Kara pulled her into a kiss quickly making her way to taking off Lena’s shirt wanting to feel closer to her girlfriend. “Think you can be quiet again?” Kara asked while pulling Lena’s shirt off.

“How do you have the energy?”

“I have a gorgeous girlfriend.” Kara started groping her and kissing down her neck. Then the door opened and they both quickly got Lena under the blanket.

“Mommy?” Jeremiah’s voice rang out.

“Is something wrong?” Kara got up hoping that she could handle the issue quickly and her son could avoid finding out that Lena was shirtless in bed.

“Can we sleep in here?” Lori voice rang out making Lena look around for a shirt to put on. She grabbed one out of Kara’s bag and put it on somehow not being spotted by the kids.

“What’s wrong with sleeping in Lori’s room?”

Lena considered this the first conflict to dating someone else when having kids and planning on moving in with each other. Their kids were making sure their parents would still be there for them. Lori slept with them before, but she grew out of it and only asked if she was having a bad nightmare or felt lonely.

“Kara, it’s ok. They can sleep in here with us.” Lena offered before the kids could start feeling like they were brushing them off. She knew Kara could be a horny teenager, but she knew that Kara puts Jeremiah’s needs before her own.

The kids got settled between them on the bed. Lena thankful that Jack left his huge bed in the master. They dozed off quickly after they kissed both kids goodnight. Once they could tell they were asleep, Lena smiled at the two of them.

“They were making sure we would have time for them.”

“I know, but I also wanted to do someone.” Lena reached over and smacked Kara’s leg. “They’re asleep.”

“I love them.”

“Yeah, me too. We should probably get some sleep.”

In the morning, Lena woke up before any of them. She made her way to the kitchen to cook breakfast for her hungry girlfriend, children, and preteen that were still asleep. Trying to be quiet as possible, she didn’t notice Jeremiah had wondered in the kitchen too. He sat down and watched Lena cook pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

“Are you putting chocolate chips in them like mommy?” Jeremiah asked startling Lena into dropping an egg.

“Shit, you gave me a heart attack. I thought you were still asleep.” Lena said before correcting herself. “I didn’t say the s word, ok?” He nodded his head at her. “I’ll find you some chocolate chips.”

Lena went back to cooking finishing Jeremiah’s first since he was awake. “What are you doing awake so early?”

“I heard you get up.” He said before taking a bite.

“How are they? Chocolate chip pancakes aren’t my specialty.”

He swallowed. “Good, you should ask my mommy for help.”

“I’m sure she makes the best.”

He nodded enthusiastically. “They’re the bestest!”

“I’ll have to ask her to make some for me one day.” Lena smiled at him before going back to cooking. It was nice getting to have one-on-one time with Jeremiah. Selfishly, she hoped that this would warm him up to the idea of her living with them.

After a few more bites, Jeremiah looked up at Lena. “Do you love me?”

It threw Lena off again as she started choking on her coffee. Once she recovered, she focused on the boy. “Yes, Jeremiah, I love you so much.”

Quickly, he got up and hugged Lena at her waist. “I love you too.”

She held him close just in time to see Kara rounding the corner very quietly obviously hearing the last part of their conversation. They met each other’s eyes smiling knowing this was heading in a good direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I've said in my other story that I'm bad at planning... I still am because I planned more out for this story and like two things from that original plan happened. I know exactly where I want to take this story, and I'm hoping I can keep it. 
> 
> Also, I will give Kara one-on-one time with Lori soon. When? Probably somewhere in the next 2 chapters. I don't know. Hopefully, you found the conversation between Jeremiah and Lena cute because I was really typing something up to get me in a good mood for my exam today. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Are you my mother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of the future, family, and what to call people. Some bonding time. House hunting.

Last week, Jack and Sam got married. This week, she was staying at their house to watch Ruby and Lori. It’s been a good week. Ruby was on her best behavior for Lena and stayed at a friend’s house on Friday. Jeremiah was opening up to Lena moving in with them, but Lori was starting to show signs that she was against it.

The first thought that came to her was the fear that Jeremiah first had. When she talked to her about that, she found out that she was still for her moving in with Kara. She liked that they were looking at houses for their new home. But she wasn’t as excited anymore and seemed to drift away from Jeremiah slightly.

When she picked up Lori from Kara’s place, Kara told her that she hadn’t been herself. Lena was hoping she was sick, but she could tell her daughter felt fine. With Ruby gone, she thought it would be great to talk to her.

After dinner, she cleaned up listening to Lori play in the living room area. She sat down close to Lori on the couch. “Honey, are you ok?”

“Yes, mama.” She had been acting like herself once it was just her and Lena at home.

“Are you sure? Kara said you didn’t want to play with Jeremiah as much.”

“Yes, I didn’t want to play with Jeremiah today.”

“Why?” Lena asked worried that her daughter was starting to hate her best friend. “Do you not like Jeremiah anymore?” It started a realization that Jeremiah told her that Lena loves him. “Lori, you know I love you.”

“Then why did you tell Jeremiah. You’re my mama.” Lori pouted with her arms crossed.

Lena actually hated seeing her daughter do that. It seemed like a tantrum always followed. “Lori, honey, you can share. He’s sharing Kara with you.”

“But you’re my mama.”

“And Kara’s his mommy.” Lena knew this possessive stage should have happened earlier in life, but Lori was rarely around kids her age and a setting where she had to share. She thought that school would’ve taken care of it. “Lori, sweetheart, I know I’m your mama, but I’m sure you can share. You remember how you were wanting Kara and to get married? That would make us a family officially.”

The pouting eased up a slight inch.

“Ruby shares Sam with you and you don’t see her acting like this. Sam absolutely loves you. Do you want to start this off like you did with her? Making Kara feel bad?”

Lori shook her head but wasn’t uncrossing her arms.

“Lori, I don’t have to move in with Kara.” That brought out some panic in Lori’s eyes. “We don’t have to ever get married. I guess we can stop being special friends.”

“NO!” Lori screamed startling Lena a little. “I’m sorry, mama.” She started climbing in Lena’s lap. “I can share you.”

It made Lena want to laugh because of Kara being slightly possessive of her. “Baby, you need to talk to me if something is bothering you. You made Kara worried and hurt Jeremiah’s feelings. You can’t shut people out.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“I know, but you need to apologize to Jeremiah. Kara loves you too, ok? Jeremiah is going to be sharing her with you.”

“Do you think she loves me too?”

“I think so. She called you a mini me, and she loves me.” Lori loved being compared to her mother. Lena still didn’t understand because she thought Jack was the more active parent in her life.

Their talk had made Lori act a little better and apologize the next time she saw Jeremiah. Which was only a few days later when Kara came over to have dinner with them. Jack and Sam were due back in a few days. The trial period was going to happen next week. Lena felt excited about it. It was a week, but she was sure it was going to become a lifetime after a month or two.

Once Jack and Sam arrived home, Lori was excited to see her father again. Hugging him tightly when he walked through the door. Lena did feel some relief when they came home. The kids weren’t hard to take care of, but she could tell Ruby wanted her mom too.

Lori went to bed early from the excitement of having her dad home. She hugged her mom since Lena was going home tonight. Watching Jack carry their daughter to bed, Lena looked over at Sam. “Does Lori call you any version of mom?”

“No? Why?” Sam asked feeling a little tense.

“I don’t mind if she does, but she got mad that I told Jeremiah I love him. If he does start calling me some form of mother, then I’m worried she’ll have a meltdown.”

“That’s a conversation to have with Kara because would you be upset if he does? Would Kara be upset if he does?”

“I wouldn’t mind Ruby calling me dad if she wanted to.” Jack said when reentering the room. “Would that bother you, my sweet wife?”

“Only if Ruby wants to, and she hasn’t really taken to the idea so I wouldn’t get my hopes up. She’s entering the teenage years.”

Jack started laughing before sitting down next to Sam. “Lena and Kara will have two teenagers at the same time.”

“Oh God, I’ll get to experience that with a son and a daughter.” Lena said with a groan not catching her words.

“So, you think of Jeremiah as a son?” Sam probed.

“Yeah,” she said with a nodded of her head. “I do. I see Jeremiah as a son and Kara as my future wife.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Jack said excitedly. “Did Lena actually admit to that?”

“Yes, it’s why I was crying at your wedding. It made me realize that I want a life with her and thankfully, Kara agrees with me.”

“Maybe you should’ve been the one to catch my bouquet.” Sam said intrigued.

The first trial night was blissful. Jeremiah loved having Lena over. He insisted the he sat between them all night. Kara loved seeing Jeremiah cuddling with Lena after he started getting sleepy. Once he was asleep, she carried him to his bed before rejoining Lena taking her son’s spot cuddling her girlfriend.

Lena kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head focusing on the TV. “Would it upset you if Jeremiah called me mom?”

“No, why would it?”

“The talk I had with Lori made me formed some questions.”

“Like what?” Kara sat up to face her.

“Like if Jeremiah sees me as a mother, if Lori sees you as a mother, if she sees Sam as a mother, how you felt about it, how the kids would feel about it.”

“Calm down, baby.” Kara had started using pet names more frequently. “If Jeremiah feels that, he’ll tell you. You’ve become his favorite person after you told him that you love him.” It made Lena smile. “I should probably spend some time with Lori, and you spend some time with Jeremiah.”

“Yeah, I think him getting to talk to just me helped.”

Kara nodded before leaning towards Lena. “I fell in love with you all over again when I saw that.” She kissed her making Lena moan. Breaking apart, “Would you be upset if Lori started calling me mom?”

“No.” Lena said before chasing Kara’s lips.

The rest of week went similar, but they could both tell that Jeremiah was for Lena moving in. Lori was now the one stalling the whole ordeal, but they both felt pretty confident that Lori would bounce back. They started looking at postings online looking for something with enough room for the four of them.

Today, they decided to switch kids to give them some time to bond and help Lori. Lena had the advantage since she told Kara that she would be taking him to her lab. Kara was struggling to figure out what to do with Lori. Her girlfriend’s daughter needed this day to go well. More like that Kara needed this day to go well, but she did want Lori to have a good day with her.

When Lena dropped her off, Lori looked at her blankly when her mother left. It did not seem like things were going to go well for her. Jeremiah was excited to spend the day with Lena, but Lori looked like she was counting the minutes until Lena came back.

“Lori, what do you want to do today? We can do anything you want.” Kara said trying to get Lori excited. She was met with a shrug. “Lori, please, I want to give you the best day possible.”

“Do you love my mom?”

Kara blinked her eyes before answering. “Yes, Lori. I love your mom a lot.”

“How much?”

She felt speechless. “So much.” It was starting to give her a bad feeling. She was hoping that Lori wasn’t going to ask for a bribe. Lena wouldn’t be happy either.

“Are you going to marry her?”

They hadn’t talked to their kids about that. At least Kara hasn’t. She just talked to Jeremiah about how she loved Lena and would be living together. “Lori, I love your mom. We aren’t planning on getting married anytime soon, but I would love for that to happen eventually.”

“Are you going to become my other step-mom? That’s what Sam said she is to me.”

“Yes, Sam is your step-mom. If I marry your mom, I would become your step-mom.” This kid was going dissect her relationship with Lena. She really is a min Lena. She heard stories of Lena doing this growing up and through Sam.

“I hope you marry my mama.”

“You do?” Lori just nodded her head. “What if we move in together?” Another nod. “I thought you didn’t want us to move in together.”

Lori looked up at Kara. “Mama talked to me. I’m ok with sharing her with Jeremiah. I realized that I have two mommies and my daddy. Jeremiah only has one mommy. Mama can be another mommy for him.”

It was cute to hear Lori explain it that way. Kara didn’t like hearing Jeremiah get pointed out for only having her, but Lori didn’t single him out in a negative way. “Lori, if you want I’ll be another mom for you.” Kara felt a little awkward saying that. Lena had given her the ok on it, but she felt like Lena should be aware of it or present.

The little girl was a little surprised looking at her with gleeful eyes. “Really?”

“Yes.” Kara paused. “I like the idea of having a daughter. I haven’t gotten to experience that.”

“Do you love me?”

It reminded Kara of Lena. Lena was unsure of Kara caring about her like she did. She knew it came from Lena’s family issues growing up. “Lori, of course I love you. You’re one special little girl.” She felt Lori wrap her arms around Kara.

“I love you too.”

Lori didn’t want to do anything big. She asked Kara to take her for lunch and ice cream. Afterwards, she was excited to see Jeremiah come home and run of to play and listen to him describe the day he had with Lena.

Kara saw relief on Lena’s face when she told her about their conversation. It settled the decision on getting a house together. The kids certainly didn’t complain when it started bringing them all together every night. They were starting to get accustomed to eating dinner with each other every night. Lori still switched off every week which gave Jeremiah a little unfair advantage in time with Lena.

“I’m just saying, it’s a better idea for us to go ahead and start living together. I eat dinner here every night. Hell, I sleep here if Lori isn’t with me.” Lena said trying to prove a point. She was tired of always having to remember clothes. With school starting in a week, Lena thought it would be easier on Jeremiah and Lori to start living together before.

Kara was laying down in bed already. She was exhausted from work and the one house showing they went to. “Lena, it’s too small here. We promised them that they would get their own room.” Kara yawned. “Can we just go to bed?”

“Then why don’t you move into my place? Jeremiah will have his room, Lori will have her room, and we’ll be living together before they get the stress of first grade.”

She had to admit that Lena was right. “Fine, but we have to do it soon.”

They packed up the things that were used on a daily basis to keep at Lena’s. Kara still had some time left on her lease, so they were keeping a lot of their things there hoping to find a place to live soon. It was just being used as storage and a quiet place for Kara to work when needed.

The start of first grade wasn’t too bad until they realized that the kids were in separate classes. The breath of relief came when they realized they’ll have lunch and recess together. Their kids didn’t hate the idea after realizing they still had a few friends in their classes.

Today was considered a date day. Alex demanded to have her nephew for the day, and it was Jack’s week with Lori. It was a Saturday with Kara and Lena alone. They hadn’t been alone in months. They always had one kid in the apartment with them. They got Jeremiah ready for his day and packed a bag for him to stay the night with Alex.

Once Alex picked him up, Kara proceeded to make out with Lena on the couch. She missed being able to go at it outside the bedroom. They didn’t have long because they had a few appointments set up to look at houses around lunch.

They looked at three houses and it was going terribly. One house had way too much work, another had been too small, and the other was way out of price range. Driving to the final one of the day, Lena didn’t have much hope but Kara told her she had a feeling. The ball played into Kara’s court as they quickly fell in love with the house. It provided a great yard and enough room for them. It was a little out of the price range, but they decided to put in an offer.

Lena was cashing in part of her inheritance for it, but it was worth it when she saw Kara light up at the house. She knew it had enough room for them, and enough room for another child if that was down the line for them. Lena knew Kara wanted another child and would want that extra room in case they did.

Driving home, Lena was holding on to Kara’s hand. She knew her girlfriend was excited but nervous. She was pretty sure their offer would be accepted. They could be out of the apartment into a real house soon. They might be in a house by the time their one-year anniversary arrived.

It would be a hell of an anniversary gift if it happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm mapping some of this out and I'm working on my writing. I'm trying to be a little more descriptive. I'm really excited for some new music that's being released... some angry music... angst might be inspired. I don't know.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a house. Jeremiah is hurt. And I'm going to fast forward.

Receiving a call a week later, Kara was amazed to hear the offer was accepted. She knew Lena would be too, she was probably getting on Lena’s nerves when they discussed it. They haven’t discussed it with the kids yet. Getting their hopes up and the offer getting rejected didn’t sound like a good idea to deal with, so it was discussed when the kids went to bed.

“When should we tell them?” Kara asked after getting into bed curling into her girlfriend.

“We could tell them on your birthday since we’re planning on going to your favorite place.” Lena said half-awake wrapping her arm around Kara.

Kara felt excited. She wasn’t wanting to go to sleep. She knew it was unrealistic, but she was ready to pack up and move in. “That’s too long. I want to go ahead and tell them. We can do it before Lori goes to stay with Jack.”

“She’s going to want to be with us when we first move in.” Lena said with her eyes closed. “We can tell them tomorrow after school.” Lena said before getting quiet.

Kara loved seeing her girlfriend about to fall asleep. It was the cutest site. She was always close to Kara when she fell asleep. Her mouth always fell half opened. She gave her a light kiss on her cheek. “Sweet dreams, love.”

Lena picked Kara up on her way to get the kids. Kara received another complaint about not getting her driver’s license worked out yet. She was working on it just slowly. By slowly meaning she had the paperwork stored away in some drawer.

“It’s been a year since Eliza said something. It could be more productive to have two drivers.”

“I just don’t like driving. Too many unpredictable things.” Kara defended. “You know it’s how I lost my parents.”

Lena sighed. “I know, Kara. You just have to be a defensive driver. You can’t trust anyone on the road. You have to expect someone to be an idiot. I’m just saying it would be great help to have someone else driving. You could take the kids or pick them up. We’re moving a little further away from the city.”

Kara deflated in her seat. She knew that it would be better for her to just get everything renewed.

Lena grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “I think it’ll be good for you. I’d be worried sick if you were walking somewhere. Too much could happen. I know Jeremiah thinks he’s Superman, but he can’t fly in to save you.” Lena spoke again when Kara still looked a little upset. “You wouldn’t have to wait to get your potstickers. You could go get them yourself.”

After picking up the kids, they took them to get ice cream letting them get whichever they wanted. They ended up sharing their cones with each other which turned to them sharing with their moms. Kara went to share her with Lena and purposely got it on her nose. Sharing the news of buying a house, the kids forgot all about their ice cream.

Once the ice cream that wasn’t eaten melted, they cleaned up the kids. They let the kids burn off the ice cream at a nearby playground. They kept eyes on them while they sat on the bench.

“You should go play with them since you ate the more ice cream than the kids tried to.” Lena said holding Kara’s hand. “You completely spoiled your dinner.”

“But I want to hold my cute girlfriend’s hand.” Kara whined making her sound like a second grader.

“Am I raising three children now?”

“Absolutely not. We haven’t had a third one yet.” Kara laugh before kissing her.

Lena smiled into the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Mama! Mama! Mama!” Lori screamed across the playground making the mothers jump up and run towards the voice.

They ran towards Lori before Kara broke off seeing Jeremiah had fallen and was crying. She helped him sit up. “Are you ok, baby? What happened?” Kara knew she was over reacting a little. Jeremiah was fine, but it was awful seeing him sobbing.

“I jumped and.” He let out a sob and a sniffle. “and my leg hurts.”

“Do you think you can stand?” Kara asked moving to help him up when he nodded. Getting him up was easy. “Try to stand normally.” Kara kept her arms on him. She looked up at Lena when he couldn’t from the pain. “I think he broke his leg.”

“Do we need to take him to the emergency room?” Lena looked worried.

“It’s probably for the best to do that. Jeremiah, I’m going to carry you to your car.” Kara said before picking him up. He was still sniffling. “I know it hurts, but you’re going to get a cool cast for people to sign. We can get one in any color you want.”

At the hospital, Lena and Lori sat outside in the waiting room. Kara went back with Jeremiah for his x-rays and for the doctor confirming he broke his ankle. He got a blue cast that he immediately asked the doctor to sign.

On the way home, they stopped to get food quickly. They all needed dinner. Jeremiah pain was starting to go down by the time they were going to bed. It was difficult to get Jeremiah bathed due to the cast. Kara washed his hair in the sink before giving him close to a sponge bath in the tub. He hadn’t tried to walk since Kara had carried him everywhere.

Once he was in bed, Kara was exhausted. Lori fell asleep half an hour before Jeremiah. Lena had been helping where she could, but she had settled on being emotional support for him, and Kara now that she was crawling on top of her and settling sleepy on her.

“Scary night?”

Kara nodded into her girlfriend’s chest yawning. “At least it’s just a broken leg.”

“Had a few of those?”

“How could you tell?” Kara laughed. She had a few accidents growing up, and she broke it once while she was on the track team. She hated sitting out, so she refused to break it ever again.

Teaching Jeremiah to be careful with his leg wasn’t easy. He wanted to run around like normal. He wanted to chase Lori. Sitting around on the couch wasn’t fun and recess wasn’t fun anymore. He was excited people wanted to sign his cast, but it got old quickly. He started to take up drawing a little more though.

* * *

It was Kara’s birthday, and she spent the day working and packing the apartment while the kids were at school and Lena was at work. She received approval to work from home a little more and managed to get two days out of it.

It was around lunch time, Lena decided to surprise Kara by coming home earlier. She was pleased to be greeted with Kara working out in tight yoga pants and a sports bra with music blasting. She noticed that Kara hadn’t heard her enter the apartment. Soaking up the sight of her girlfriend’s perfect ass, she stared at Kara moving from one exercise to another.

When Kara moved to sit-ups, Lena couldn’t take seeing Kara flexing anymore. She was starting to think she was doing it on purpose now. She quietly walked to Kara, getting low to the floor like her girlfriend was as she got closer.

“Happy birthday, baby.” Lena said once she was next to the blonde.

The blonde moved up to kiss Lena pulling her on top to straddle her hips. “I was wondering when you would come closer.”

Lena couldn’t help the arousal she felt when she felt her hands on top of Kara’s abs, or the way her girlfriend had a thin layer of sweat. “I noticed you were flexing more.” Lena leaned down kissing her girlfriend and started massaging Kara’s breasts. Smiling when she felt Kara moaning.

“God, you’re so fucking hot.” She got Kara to lean up to get her bra off. Giving Kara light bites as she lowered her mouth to her breasts, she lowered her hand to Kara’s pants. Playing with Kara’s nipples, one in her mouth and the other with her free hand, she pushed her other hand down in Kara’s underwear.

After Kara’s orgasm, she insisted on getting Lena off too because that was “a great birthday present” for her. Kara went to go shower after, while Lena cooked them some lunch. They ate together before packing some more. It was easier to do when the kids weren’t around.

Once it was time to pick up the kids, Lena let Kara drive. She had her paperwork filed and was granted the right to drive again. Lena had let her drive her car, and it was terrifying at first but had gotten better. The blonde showed potential to be a decent driver but still had fear of the road.

Around dinner, they went to one of Kara’s favorite places. It wasn’t anything too special. They dropped Lori off at Jack’s after dinner. Jeremiah went to bed at his bed time leaving Kara and Lena all alone. It didn’t take long for them to initiate another round of sex. Shortly after, they were tangled together asleep.

Moving day was next on their list. It was quickly becoming exhausting, but at least they had help. Kara’s sister and sister-in-law and Jack and Sam came to their aid that also included watching the Jeremiah and Lori.

But they managed to move in quick enough to sleep at their new house. They managed to get the kids’ beds taken care of first, but their bed got put off settling on their mattress thrown on the floor.

* * *

It was the start of a great life together. Jeremiah was healed enough eventually. Their first anniversary was quiet romantic dinner for the two of them. They had a meal with Jack on Thanksgiving, but they drove to Kara’s family for a dinner with them. Sleeping there because Kara and Lena were exhausted from the food and driving. Christmas felt the same way, but they stayed in their house for Christmas Eve.

Lori was with Jack on Christmas Day. Thanksgiving caused them to have to rework some issues in the schedule. Since Lori was with Lena for Thanksgiving, Jack got her for Christmas. It wasn’t ideal, but it allowed them to alternate holidays from then on. It took less energy in making sure Lori was at both holidays. Lori argued but calmed down when they discussed it more detailed with Lori. They promised her not to go to Kara’s family Christmas without her.

They spent New Year’s with Alex, Kelly, Jack, Sam, and the kids at their house. It was a perfect life for both of them. They had their disagreements but made them up. The kids loved being a small little family.

During a week that Jack had Lori, Kara went to have a sister’s night with Alex. It was expected for them to stay out late. Watching Jeremiah was no trouble at this point, he was a great kid. He ate dinner after it was made and fell asleep before ten.

Lena sat on their dark sectional couch typing away on her laptop. Lost in an email, she felt Jeremiah sit next to her. She shut the laptop. “Everything ok?” Lena may have not gone through Jeremiah’s nightly routine correctly. Kara was always there, but Lena knew it pretty well from being part of it.

“I had a bad dream.” Jeremiah said leaning on Lena.

“I’m sorry, Jeremiah.” Lena hugged him closely. “I’m here. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

He held on to her. “I love you, mama.”

The dark-haired woman was surprised. Jeremiah had never called her that. She knew that he loved her as if she was his mother, but this felt better. She didn’t know how to describe it. She tried to squeeze Jeremiah closer to her. “I love you too so, so much.”

Kara came home to find Jeremiah in her spot cuddling with Lena. She got in bed putting Jeremiah between them. She got comfortable ready to doze. Alex had announced that her and Kelly were finally able to adopt a child. It was a night of celebrating with her sister.

“He called me mama.” Lena said quietly.

Kara reached for Lena’s hand lightly caressing it. The only person missing in the bed was Lori. They both loved their little family especially the two small beings who brought their mothers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New music is out. I'm on my "fall break." I have a new chapter for you. Next chapter is pretty much jumping a whole year because Kara and Lena are together and their kids are pretty happy. To get where I want to go needs a time skip and you'll be introduced to my big plan...


	14. Challenger Approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time skip.  
Kara is ready to get engaged.  
Lena hates interviews.   
A person from the past makes an appearance.

By the time their two-year anniversary arrived, Kara knew she wanted to propose to Lena. They spent enough time building their family. Jeremiah and Lori loved Lena and Kara together. They loved living together. Raising two seven-year-olds wasn’t hard for them. The kids behaved greatly.

Lori didn’t start calling Kara any form of mother, but it didn’t bother her and Lori accepted Jeremiah calling Lena mama. They fell into their sibling relationship. They made other friends making Kara and Lena a little worried when they stopped calling each other their best friend, but they didn’t show any negative feelings towards each other.

Dating for two years and living together for over a year, Kara felt like it was time to ask her. She dragged Alex to help her look for rings who groaned a majority of the time. She knew Alex was actually excited for Kara to finally ask. It was something everyone knew was going to happen. The couple already viewed each other as their future wife, but Kara wanted to do it right.

Finding the perfect ring was taking longer than originally expected.

Two months longer than expected to be exact. It was January now and Kara had been looking for two months. Alex didn’t go with her every time. Sometimes, she asked Sam or Jack. They were helpful, but Kara just couldn’t feel it being Lena’s ring. She was waiting for that feeling.

Finally, she found it. It was a modest ring that Kara felt like Lena would love. It had a decent size diamond with two smaller ones on the sides of it. She had been shopping alone today since it was her lunch break.

She walked out of the store and walked back to CatCo. She drove to work and picking up the kids, but frequently walked when it was her lunch. The smile on her face felt permanent. Thinking about how she wanted to ask Lena, she tripped over her own feet bumping into someone.

“Golly, I’m sorry.”

“Hey!” They said loudly turning to give Kara an angry look. Once he saw her, he looked surprised. “Kara?”

“Mon-El?” Kara asked equally surprised. She felt a bad feeling at seeing him. All the pain that he put on her, the stress of raising a baby he left her to manage, it was bubbling to the surface.

“Hey, how have you been?” He asked with that smile he always gave her when he was trying to sleep with her.

“You know, just raising a child. Making it through the day.” Kara said hoping he understood the message that she wasn’t happy that he left her alone in raising her child. It wasn’t that sore of a subject because Jeremiah was better off without Mon-El. Kara could guarantee he was happier.

“Uh, yeah,” he said awkwardly trying to find words. “I’m sorry, I was idiot. Do we have a son or daughter?”

Kara glared at him. “I have a wonderful son named Jeremiah and a daughter named Lorelai.”

“You had twins?” He asked with eyes widen in surprise.

It did run in her bloodline, but she was lucky to just have Jeremiah. Raising twins would’ve been rougher. “No, that would’ve been a nightmare. Raising one kid on my own was hard enough.”

“I’m sorry, but I wasn’t ready for a baby. You were on birth control. I didn’t think you would’ve gotten knocked up.”

“That’s not the point. I thought you loved me. I wasn’t ready for a baby, but I didn’t give up on him like you did. He’s been my whole world since. I’ve been very fortunate to have some help while raising him, but he came before everything else in my life.” She raised her voice. When she got pregnant, she was a scared college student and cried to her sister most nights.

They were starting to get a lot of stares. Mon-El looked embarrassed. Kara hated the stares but was used to them from school. Their breakup was public. Him asking her on a date was public. Everything about him was publicize.

“Kara, can we talk privately?”

“Why? You broke up with me with eyes on you.”

“Fine.” He looked angry. “I’m ready to be a dad. I want to be there for Jeremiah.”

It took Kara back, but it fueled more anger in her. He was wanting to walk into Jeremiah’s life, but who knows how long he would stay. She couldn’t take it if he hurt Jeremiah more. He already questioned about his dad once, but nothing too much because he saw Jack interacting with Lori even though he wasn’t with Lena anymore.

“You can’t waltz in and out of a kid’s life.”

“I won’t I promise. Look, can we meet up some time? I have an interview to get to. I really want to discuss this with you.” He had a pleading look in his eyes. “Please, don’t keep me from my son.”

“Fine, but I warn you, you’re on thin ice. Jeremiah is very happy. If I feel like you’re going to ruin it, you are done.” She already felt like Jeremiah’s happiness was at risk along with her own.

“Thank you, here type your number and we’ll set up a time to meet.” He held out his phone.

* * *

Hiring new people sucked. It was something that she didn’t want to do, but now her family was wanting to bring her back in the family business. Lex had started reaching out to her more. She loved having her big brother back, but it made her uneasy.

The Luthors don’t often forgive. Lena was riding the high of not being attached to the Luthors after her pregnancy was revealed to the world, but that high was now ending. She talked to Kara about it and was relieved that her girlfriend supported her. Jack wasn’t too happy that her half in the business wasn’t as strong but forgave her since it was family.

When she agreed to help out with Lex’s business, she was expecting to help Lex with some business choices or his own experiments not interviews. It was awful to hear about how some people think they’re the best that ever walked this Earth when they couldn’t even manage to make a sandwich.

“Miss Luthor, are you ready for the next one?” Eve asked through the intercom. She was Lex’s personal assistant that he loaned to her for this process. Lex obviously didn’t want to do this, but he’s perfectly happy to make his little sister suffer.

Looking at the next one, she saw the name Montague Elrod. He graduated from National City University close to the same year as Kara. His resume said that he spent a majority of his time after graduating trying to become an actor and worked a few warehouse jobs.

Taking a deep breath before answering, “Bring it on.”

The man walked in with a cocky smile. He seemed slightly familiar to her but she couldn’t figure out why. They shook hands. “Good afternoon, Miss Luthor.”

“And to you, Mr. Elrod.” She sat back down watching him do the same in the seat across her desk. “What brings you to LuthorCorp?”

“I’m looking for work. I’m moving back to the city and working for LuthorCorp seems like the best way to find work. The jobs here are increasing in great amounts.”

It wasn’t the best answer. “What do you think you offer this company?”

He got a little quiet and was in thought for a bit. “I have great people skills. I’m willing to learn anything. I just really need this job.”

“Do you even know what you’re interviewing for?”

“Miss Luthor, I’m trying to turn my life around. I moved back here because I realized I let the best person go when I was young and stupid, and I was so stupid because she is so hot. She had two babies and still looks so fine. I just ran into her before I came here, and I know we are meant to be. I want to prove that I’ve changed.”

Lena brought her hand up to her face in frustration. “You’re very under qualified for this position. Why should I hire you?”

“I’m a father. I need to provide for my child.” He said quickly and desperately. “You understand being young and stupid. You had a baby while you were young.”

The stupid fucking paparazzi made the widely known, and it still haunted Lena to this day. She stepped back because of it and was practically disowned. “Yes, I do. I also make sure I’m prepared to provide for my daughter. If I was searching for a job, I would make sure I was qualified.”

“Please, Miss Luthor. I need this. I want a chance to raise my son.”

She shook her head. “Even if I passed you, you wouldn’t get through the second interview. My brother would be furious if you got a second interview.”

“You could make me your assistant.”

The fact he suggested she create a job for him. “I have an assistant.”

“The blondie? You need me.”

Feeling the glare automatically form on her face, how could you walk into an interview and tell them to create a job for them. “No, I don’t. Eve is my brother’s assistant who’s helping me with this. My appointments are made through the assistant at my own company, Spheerical Industries.”

“You run that with your ex, right? You can have your own personal assistant.”

There was too much frustration building up. “Mr. Elrod, I’m going to give you some advice. Never go into another interview insisting that you need them so desperately that you’re willing to create your own job. An interview is supposed to be making them want you. So far, I don’t want you. I actually want you to leave.”

Finally, he accepted his defeat. He got up and left with a sad puppy face. It would work on her if it was Kara or Jeremiah, but this man was acting more childishly.

He was at the door when he turned to her angrily. “Just another fucking bitch.” She raised her eyebrow. “Another fucking bitch keeping me away from my son. I was hoping as a fellow parent, you would understand.”

“Mr. Elrod, I question my parenting often, but I’ve never had to worry about being kept away from my child. I say if you’re being kept from your child, you did it to yourself. Leave before I call security.”

Arriving home, Lena helped with the kids’ homework while Kara cooked dinner. Once dinner was done, they ate together before the kids ran off to do their own thing. Lena took to talking to Kara about her day with details she didn’t want to tell the kids. The Luthors weren’t a topic they wanted to talk about with the kids.

“I had a horrible interview today.” Lena said taking a swing of a beer. She deserved it after a stressful day. It wouldn’t make her intoxicated so she could still help with making sure the kids were in bed, and if Kara needed anything.

Kara let out a nervous laugh. “I had a bit of a bad encounter today.”

“Who goes first? Coin toss?” Lena said with a playful smile.

“You go first.”

Lena explained the terrible interview to her girlfriend keeping private information out of the conversation, but enough for Kara to hear all the horrible qualities and begging for a job. Kara laughed along with Lena making Lena acknowledge the skip her heart did hearing her girlfriend laugh and the loving look she was giving her.

The loving look continued but with a hint of sadness in Kara’s eyes. “Love, what’s wrong?”

“I ran into Mon-El today. He wants to be part of Jeremiah’s life. He asked to get together and discuss it.” Kara looked away halfway through and started playing with her own fingers. She looked nervous. She couldn’t tell if it was because of Lena’s reaction to the news or her own nerves about it.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand. “Whatever happens, we’re in this together. We’ve agreed that Jeremiah is my son just as much as yours, and Lori is your daughter as she is mine and Jack’s. I love you. We’ll be here for Jeremiah.”

Kara squeezed her hand and look at her girlfriend with wet eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Later in the night, Kara was asleep curled into Lena’s side resting her head close by Lena’s neck. Lena was happy that her girlfriend could sleep. She knew that Mon-El wanting to be part of Jeremiah’s life was probably stressing her out. It was scaring Lena. He could really mess with Jeremiah. He could really mess with the happiness Kara worked for.

Kissing the top of Kara’s head, she tried to pull her closer but failing due to already being pressed together. She tried to fall asleep even though she knew it would be restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooooo, big plan.... that someone was guessing :D
> 
> When I started this, I actually didn't have this plan. It was just going to be a story of two mothers getting together, but I started thinking of this and went with it. I'm going to update the tags later, but I want to surprise you all.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	15. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Kara talk about Jeremiah.  
Lena loves seeing her son happy.  
Important questions are asked.

Three days later, Kara found herself at a pub to meet Mon-El. Lena was looking after Jeremiah, and Lori was at Jack’s for the start of his week. She wasn’t too excited to talk with Mon-El, but she would hear him out for Jeremiah’s sake.

Except he was already ten minutes late. It was driving her a little crazy waiting on him. She ordered some food to calm some nerves.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. I lost track of time.” Mon-El said coming up behind before sitting down across from her. He stole a fry off Kara’s plate. Their waitress showed up quickly and he ordered a beer and a burger.

“You really want to be in Jeremiah’s life again?” Kara asked not wanting to engage in small talk. She wanted to get to the point of why she’s here. If he was serious, then she would give him a chance.

“Yeah.” His voice didn’t hold much enthusiasm. “I want to be a dad.”

“There’s a difference in being a dad and _being_ a dad.” She said putting emphasis on the second being. “I’m a fulltime mother. I make sure Jeremiah is happy before I’m happy. I make sure he’s fed before I’m fed.” She only felt the need to mention that part from when she didn’t eat because of Jeremiah. Whether he threw a tantrum or she only had enough money to spare on feeding Jeremiah.

“Jeremiah always comes before me. Are you ready to make that sacrifice? If you date anyone, you have to make sure he is ok with that. You can’t throw it on him. You have to be careful with it. You also have to make sure whoever you’re dating isn’t a danger to him.”

He sat up straight and swallowed his bite. He reached out for her hand making Kara a little shocked. “Kara, I don’t think you understand. I want to be a family. I want to be the man you wanted. I’m ready for us to become that family you thought about when you found out. You talked of us moving in together and raising Jeremiah. I know you said you have a daughter too, but I can be her step-dad.” He finished with his shit-eating grin.

She pulled her hand away. “You had your chance, but you ran away. You left me scared and alone on my birthday.”

He looked hurt when she pulled away. “Kara, please, I want to try. I really did love you. I was scared too.”

“And you ran away. I didn’t have that choice. You knew how much having a family meant to me, and you ran away.” The hurt from that day started bubbling up. “I was so scared. I was hoping that my boyfriend that I thought loved me as much as I loved him would be there for me. Instead, you broke up with me and publicly humiliated me. You tried to tell people I cheated on you when you were sleeping with people behind my back.”

“Please, I’m begging you to forgive me. I know it was wrong, but you never tried to reach out to me.”

“You made it pretty clear that you didn’t want to be part of his life.”

“I’ve changed. I want to be a family. Please, give me another chance.” The frustration was building up as she bit her lip. “I’ve already had a shitty week. Don’t take my family away from me too.”

“I’m only doing this for Jeremiah. I’m only giving you a chance because he has a right to choose if he wants you in his life. You are not immediately announcing that you’re his father. Let him get to know you before telling him.”

“Thank you so much.” He jumped up and walked over to her. He got down on one knee making Kara raise her eyebrow. “I promise you. I won’t make you regret it. I’ll be the best father and man I can be for you, Jeremiah, and all our future babies.” He raised up and went to kiss her.

“Hey, no!” Kara pushed him away. “You have a chance to be Jeremiah’s father not my boyfriend.”

“I want us to be a family.”

“That’s still capable. My girlfriend does that very well with her ex. She alternates weeks with him.”

“Your girlfriend? I didn’t know you were gay. I thought it was just your sister.” He said with a hint of disappointment and anger.

Kara crossed her arms. “I’m not gay. In case you forgot, I slept with plenty of girls.”

“I thought that was just for attention.”

Bringing a hand up to her face and rubbing her nose slightly. “No, Mon-El, it wasn’t. I’m with the love of my life now. We’re about to get engaged.”

“How would you know?” He sat back down with a sly smirk.

“I just bought her a ring. We know we were the one for each other.”

“She could still say no. Maybe her feelings have changed?”

It made her swallow the salvia in her mouth hard. She shouldn’t let him feed into her anxiety. Lena loves her. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. But Lena’s feelings could have changed.

She glared up at Mon-El. This is exactly what he wanted. “No, She and I are planning on spending the rest of our lives together.”

“Ok.” He looked disappointed like a kicked puppy almost.

Kara wasn’t going to fall for it anymore. “I’ll figure out a good time for you to meet Jeremiah.”

“Why not today?”

“He’s out with Lena. I’m letting them enjoy there day.”

He looked offended. “As in Lena Luthor? She’s your girlfriend. Are you fucking kidding me?” The stares started when he raised his voice.

“Keep your voice down.”

“That bitch is the reason I don’t have a job yet. Now, I find out she took my son away from me.”

Kara tried to get him to calm down and lower his voice not wanting to get kicked out. “Mon-El, calm down. She was there for your son. He loves her and I love her. I’m sorry you didn’t get a job working for her, but she had her reasons since it isn’t her company.”

“I’m trying to be a better man for you, Kara.”

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before standing up. “Be a better man for your son.” She grabbed her jacket. “We’ll set something up soon for you to meet Jeremiah.”

He nodded without saying a word.

* * *

Her girlfriend leaving to talk to Jeremiah’s father caused a few nerves in her, but she refused to let Jeremiah feel them. He asked her to take him to her lab again, but she wanted to take him to the Luthor lab since it was bigger and had more going on.

In the car, Jeremiah was quiet as they passed by buildings. It was unusual since Jeremiah was like Kara and could talk her ear off. It caused more nerves to bubble up. “Is everything ok, sweetheart?”

“Can we buy some more notebooks?” He asked looking out the window.

He was starting to take to drawing stories. It was a slow shift from recreating his favorite cartoons and video game characters, but Lena loved seeing him be very open with his creativity. “Yes, I think we can manage that. Do you want to get some with boxes? You can make your own comics.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you can make your own Superman or dinosaur comics.” She saw him smile in the rearview mirror.

At the lab, Jeremiah was excited to see all the new things around. Lori had told him a few things around there from when she visited on her special trip. They didn’t stay as long as she did with Lori since Jeremiah wanted to get his new notebooks.

In the store, Jeremiah walked excitedly by Lena. He matched her pace as they walked to the art supply aisle. “Mama, can I get new markers too?”

She formed a big smile because the boy looked just like Kara. He was filled with so much excitement. “Of course, baby.”

Returning home, they saw Kara was home. Jeremiah was excited to show his mom the new notebooks he got. He ran until he was inside the house and called out for Kara. Lena followed close behind.

Late that night, the only light in the house was coming from the TV in Kara and Lena’s bedroom. Neither were paying attention as Lena was still enjoying the high of her orgasm while Kara was kissing up her body and meeting her mouth. They were both passionate lovers when it came down to one another, but Kara was putting extra work in.

“That felt great.” Lena laughed breathlessly.

“You make me feel great.” Kara kissed her quickly still on top of her.

Lena loved kissing Kara and the way she made her feel, but she knew something was bothering her girlfriend. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” she said quietly. “I love you so much.”

Lena smiled up at her girlfriend before giving her a quick peck. “I love you too.”

“Do you still think you’re going to marry me?”

“Yes, you’re my love, my only one forever.”

“I love you.” Kara was trying to start another round.

“Kara, baby, I can’t go again.” Kara looked a little hurt and disappointed. “Did something happen when you went to speak with Mon-El?”

“He was expecting me to get back together with him. It turned into making me think you didn’t want me anymore. He hates you.”

“He’s not the first and won’t be the last.” Lena said brushing off the hating comment. “But, Kara Danvers is my future. The one who I want to grow old with. Who I want to raise my kids with.” She lightly pushed Kara off of her before reaching into her nightstand. “In fact.”

She turned towards Kara not showing her what she grabbed. It felt terrifying holding the box in front of her girlfriend. “Kara Danvers has made me the happiest woman. I didn’t think I could feel any happier and complete than I did when I first saw Lori, but you do. You and Jeremiah letting Lori and I into your lives and creating our own little family. I love you, Kara, and I’m hoping you can make me happier by marrying me.”

She revealed the box opening it with a ring with an impressive emerald. Smiling when she saw the tears in Kara’s eyes. Kara looked a little overwhelmed but completely happy warming Lena’s heart.

Kara nodded her head and let Lena put the ring on her finger. “I had a plan for proposing to you, but now I’m crying. I really love you so so so much.”

“I had a much better plan too, but I couldn’t let you see him again without making you my fiancée. Also knowing that he made you question my devotion to you is completely unacceptable.”

“Let me go grab your ring.” Kara said before taking off to their walk-in closet.

It wasn’t a surprise that they both ended up having rings for each other. They knew that they wanted to marry the other. It was still an intense amount of joy to hear Kara was planning on proposing to her too and seeing Kara nod her head feeling speechless.

The plan for her proposal didn’t include her being naked and wasn’t meant to be in their bedroom. She hoped to take Kara to a nice dinner and go over everything that had happened with them, but she didn’t mind her plan being changed if Kara knew how much she loved her. The perfect moment to propose was any moment with the blonde around.

Her girlfriend jumped back on the bed grabbing for Lena’s hand. “Lena Luthor, I had a really well thought out speech prepared, but I completely forgot it. You’ve become such a wonderful mother for Jeremiah. You make me smile every day. Will you marry me?”

“Of course, my love.” Lena kissed Kara as she slid the ring on her finger. She looked at it noticing the three diamonds. “You know if we have another baby, I’ll be expecting an updated ring.” Kara made a face. “There’s a big diamond that’s you and the two smaller ones are Lori and Jeremiah. I thought that’s what you were going for.”

Kara smiled at it. “I might have subconsciously. You just made me love your ring more.” She looked at her own. “But mine matches your eyes.”

“You make it very well known that you love my eyes, so what better way than for you to tell people your my fiancée than to be reminded of my eyes every time someone asks.” Lena said before closing the gap between them with a kiss. “I can’t believe we just got engaged at one in the morning completely naked after having sex.”

“I don’t see a problem with that, Miss Luthor.”

“I want the Danvers name. This is not up for negotiation. I hope you know that.”

“I know, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so Mon-El thought he could come back and be the man Kara needed, but now Kara has the woman who makes her happy. I'm actually really tired when I'm typing this end note. I've been jamming out to some new music if you're curious it's the new waterparks record (shameless plug to stream FANDOM, sorry lol). I should probably sleep because I spent the majority of the day hunting down elmo and cookie monster toys for my niece. Also, I want to say that I'm basing half of this story off of my sister if you were curious.


	16. Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah gets to spend time with Mon-El, but it's not going that great.

Telling people they were getting married was exciting. The kids acted the way they expected, completely excited and celebrating with their moms. Everyone else was more of a congrats and finally falling out of their mouths. That wasn’t what mattered to them though, they were worried about Jeremiah meeting Mon-El.

It was a discussion held with Jack. Kara wanted to get a father’s opinion on the situation. It was on a completely different level since Jack always wanted to be with Lori and fought his fears to give Lori the best life he could. After they talked, Jack was pulled away by the kids. It warmed Kara’s heart to see that Jack played an active role in Jeremiah’s life too. It wasn’t as big as Lena’s role, but it was still a significant role.

Jeremiah asked to stay at his friend’s house, and Lori was with Jack leaving Kara and Lena with the house to themselves setting up for the perfect date night. Kara picked up Big Belly Burger on her way home, and Lena picked up the things the kids had lying around the house giving them a nice clean living room.

Once Kara arrived with the food, the two of them were wrapped in blankets on the couch stuffing their faces watching tv with no interruptions or worry that one of the kids would see something they shouldn’t. It was the perfect night for them to watch regular tv and enjoy doing nothing.

It was also the perfect night for loud sex.

Those nights were great to think about when Lena find herself at lunch with her fiancée’s ex-boyfriend. The man who gave an awful interview was the one who fathered her son. He had given her a few glares throughout the meal but, surprisingly, kept it out of Kara’s and Jeremiah’s sight.

“Mom, can I get a milkshake?” Jeremiah asked giving his mom a pleading look. “Please.”

She didn’t know why she agreed to come to the first meeting. The feeling of Kara’s foot brushing against hers and a small smile from across the table reminds her of one reason, Kara wanted her there. Looking over at Jeremiah coloring reminds her of the other.

“So, Jeremiah, do you play any sports?” Mon-El asked with an awkward tone trying to make conversation.

He looked up and shook his head before going back to coloring.

“Do you watch any sports?”

Looking back up and shaking his head. “No, I like cartoons.”

“What cartoons?”

“I like ones about Superman and the channel that plays older cartoons.” He answered before drawing a blue character. “His name is Bloo and he’s imaginary.”

Mon-El looked at it looking a little unimpressed. “Is he your imaginary friend?”

“No, he is the main character on the Foster’s show. That is my favorite character. Lori really likes that show, but I like the camping show.”

Mon-El tried to show excitement for him, but it wasn’t working in his favor. “What’s the camping show?”

“It’s about a camp that has animals as the campers. The camp is not as good as the one across the lake, but that’s a girl camp, but Lazlo tries to make the camp the greatest camp.” Jeremiah was excited talking about one of his favorite shows. “It has a monkey, an elephant, a moose, a slug.” Jeremiah bit his lip as he tried to think of the other animals.

Kara spoke up for him, “There are crocodiles, a squirrels, and a bunch of other animals.”

He nodded his head. “The monkey is Lazlo.”

“That’s really cool, Jeremiah.” Mon-El said with a slight nod. “What do you like to do?”

“I like drawing and reading.”

“What do you like drawing?”

“Cartoons, video games, animals, and my family.” Jeremiah was getting a little bored of the conversation and all the adults could tell. He wasn’t used to having all the spotlight. He shared it with Lori. They took turns telling their stories at meals or told one together.

Lena watched as Jeremiah went back to his art before Mon-El could respond. He was starting to look annoyed that Jeremiah was getting bored with him. “What brought you back to National City, Mon-El?” The last thing she wanted was her son upset because a man was frustrated.

He looked a little surprised that Lena would address him. He quickly went back to a cocky grin. “I wanted to reconnect with some old friends, but I’ve been having trouble. Jeremiah, how do you get someone to forgive you?”

Kara looked a little uncomfortable. Lena couldn’t believe he was going to go through her son to make her feel guilty.

“I say sorry and ask how to fix it.”

“I’ve tried that, but they don’t seem to believe me.”

“Mom waits until Mama isn’t mad anymore when she gets ice cream for me and Lori after school. It’s good to have patience.”

When Mon-El realized that he called Lena mama, she received the biggest glare. A glare so bad that it would’ve killed her, but she patted her son on the back. "Yeah, things just take some time to cool off." Giving Mon-El a smile. Seeing Kara getting stressed made her quit because she knew she wasn’t helping her fiancée by getting Mon-El riled up.

“What do you want to be when you’re all grown up?”

The usual answer would be a policeman, secret agent, firefighter, or to be like his parents, but Jeremiah discovered what he wanted when he broke his leg. “I want to make comics.” He formed a big grin when he said it.

“That sounds really cool.” His voice sounded like one that would tell middle schoolers they could do anything when he didn't actually believe it.

It dragged on for what felt like hours for the couple, but they made it through. Jeremiah didn’t take to Mon-El as fast as he was hoping. Even in the car, Jeremiah didn’t seem too thrilled about Mon-El. Instead, he was reading Spiderman comics on the ride home. He answered the questions that made Kara feel better.

Jeremiah just didn’t like Mon-El much.

Going forward, they did let Mon-El have some time with Jeremiah, but it wasn’t long and Kara was usually around. Mon-El spent some time with them at the house to help Jeremiah be comfortable, but it wasn’t working in Mon-El’s favor.

It was becoming a huge joke to Lena. Jeremiah took to Lena faster than Mon-El, but she had to be on good behavior. She was planning a wedding, and the last thing she wanted was to give her fiancée a reason not to marry her.

When Jack had invited them to a football game, she knew it was to give Jeremiah and Lori something to do, but he didn’t expect Jeremiah’s father to be there too. Which is why Lena was at home with Sam while Mon-El went with Kara, Jack, and the kids. Sam announced her pregnancy a month ago making Lori excited to be a big sister, and Lena had to admit she was excited to be a godmother.

“Are you mad that you didn’t get to go?”

They were sitting on the couch watching a show sharing a bowl of popcorn. “Not really, as nice as it is to watched Kara be all hot and sweaty, sports are still not my thing.”

“What if Kara was the one on the field?”

“Then I would be a supportive fiancée and wear her number in the crowd.”

Sam gave her a big smile. “It’s great to see you so happy. I still remember you being a scared young mom who got worried over her daughter sneezing.”

Rolling her eyes, “I was not that bad.” She received a look. “What? I wasn’t.”

“Lena, you were so worried about being the perfect mom at first. It took you realizing I made mistakes to calm down because Ruby was a great kid.”

“And now you’re giving me a godchild.” Lena said with a grin that was similar to her girlfriend’s puppy grin.

“Yeah, I’m relieved that Lori is so excited to be a big sister to a baby. I know Jeremiah is close to her age so it doesn’t feel that she is one, but I was still worried she wouldn’t want another sibling. She has two already.” Sam started rubbing her stomach. She wasn’t showing much but there was a small bump.

“Yeah, but they’re stepsiblings. She wasn’t around their whole lives. Lex asked for a sibling even after the Luthors adopted me.”

After a few moments of quiet, Sam spoke up. “Are you and Kara still talking about having another one?”

“We haven’t mentioned it since Mon-El decided to walk back into Kara’s life.”

“He really did make you pause everything, didn’t he?”

Lena leaned her head further back tilted upwards. “I mean, we got engaged right after but we haven’t talked about any wedding plans. Kara has been so stressed out. I’ve wanted to punch him in the face so much, but I don’t want Jeremiah to get mad at me.”

“He still doesn’t know?”

Lena shook her head. “Kara wants Jeremiah to like him first.” She looked over at Sam. “He’s been trying to win her back.”

“Are you serious?” Sam asked in shock.

“He’s brought her flowers to her office. He sends chocolate too. Kara thought it was me at first, but she knew I wouldn’t do it that many times especially anonymously.” She let out a sigh. “I’m worried he’s going to hurt Jeremiah like he did Kara. Kara was emotionally damaged by him, raising Jeremiah and exceling in her career helped put herself back together, but she is still very insecure about things he said to her.”

“If he even dared to something like that to Jeremiah, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Kara would be right behind you.”

Looking down at her ring. “I picked a good one, didn’t I?”

“The girl has muscles and has a fantastic stamina. Yes, you did excellent at picking.” They laughed together.

After the game was over, Lena drove back home making it before Kara and the kids. She wasn’t alone for too long until Kara came home carrying a crying Jeremiah with a concerned Lori following behind.

“What happened?” Jeremiah kept his head buried in Kara’s neck. She looked up to see her fiancée’s face, and she’s pretty sure that she’s never seen her face furious before. “Kara?” Her son is distraught, her fiancée looked like she was about to murder someone, and her daughter looked like she saw a spider. “I need someone to tell me, so I can help everyone feel better.”

It snapped Kara out slightly to give her the answer she was already suspicious of. “Mon-El.” She was still holding Jeremiah close to her as Jeremiah was sobbing.

“Hey, Jeremiah, it’s ok.” She tried to soothe him and she notice his grip loosen. She knew Kara would never hurt any of them, but it wasn’t good for Kara to be holding up all this anger either.

“Jeremiah, you want to come to me?” She managed to get Jeremiah out of Kara’s tight grip and into hers on the couch. He was holding tightly to her now and sobbed into her neck as Kara paced the room. Lori found her way next to her mother still looking scared. Lena freed one of her hands so Lori could have someone to grip to.

Kara had been silent in her pacing. It put Lena and Lori both on edge, Jeremiah was too upset to notice anything. He seemed to just want to be close to one of his mothers. She felt Lori grip tightly to her hand and looked over to her daughter.

“Lori, are you ok?” Lena asked. “Kara isn’t going to hurt you. She’s just mad.”

Those words hit somewhere for Kara because she noticed her stop pacing. She slowly made her way to her family on the couch. She seemed a little calmer, but Lena could tell Kara was angry. She knew that Kara was beating herself up for scaring their daughter now.

“Lori, I’m sorry for scaring you. I didn’t mean to. I’m just really mad at Mon-El. He was mean today and I didn’t like that.”

One of their children were in better shape. It was a slow start, but Lena is pretty sure that Jeremiah is starting to get exhausted. Lori still looked a little worried far from earlier. Kara cooked a small quick dinner while Jeremiah was falling asleep. It broke both of their hearts that Jeremiah was so upset that he made himself exhausted, but he couldn’t calm himself down. 

They ate dinner with Lori still not telling Lena what made Jeremiah so upset meaning either Lori knew and didn’t want Kara mad or Lori didn’t know either. She went to bed shortly after her shower.

Leaving Lena alone with Kara. It was time for the floodgate to burst.

“I’ll give you a choice. You can have good news first or bad news first.” Kara said calmly. “I know, you just want straight to the bad news so you can work on fixing everything.”

Lena watched her fiancée closely. It wasn’t hard to tell that Kara felt broken. Her fiancée movements showed that she felt like a failure. “Kara, what happened?” Lena’s voice sounded like a plea.

“Everything was going fine. Mon-El was jealous of Jack though because he has a good relationship with Jeremiah. I let Jack take lead on everything because I know he wanted to give the kids a fun day, and he knew more about what was going on. Mon-El asked me if I ever thought about reaching out to him and be with him again. He got mad when I said no. He started drinking a little. He told Jeremiah a lot about the teams.

“But a few girls approached him when he walked away for a few minutes to get another beer or something. He told them that Jeremiah was his son, and I know it was just to make the girls be more attracted to him but that’s not god for Jeremiah. He could’ve heard him or one of them could’ve said something to Jeremiah. I told Mon-El to stop and accused me of still being in love with him.

“I blew it off. Later on, Jack pulled me off to the side keeping the kids still in eye sight. Jeremiah asked if he could call Jack dad. Jack just wanted to make sure I was ok with it. I am ok with it, of course, but Mon-El wasn’t when Jeremiah hugged Jack and said thank you, dad. He wanted to blow up. I asked Jack to take them, but Mon-El went off.

“He was mad that Jeremiah called Jack dad and that Jeremiah didn’t even show an ounce of how much he loves you to him. He started saying that it was all my fault. He blamed me for taking his son away from him. He started calling me things and said I’m making Jeremiah a useless man.” At this point, Kara was starting to cry. “He kept saying I was a failure at being a mother and that you would leave when you realize how terrible of a lover I am.”

Her fiancée collapsed in her arms much like Jeremiah had earlier. It broke her heart that her entire family was upset. She knew Jack had to be pissed too. “It’s ok. I’m here. I’m never going anywhere. You’re my lover until the end of days. I’m so proud of you not murdering him. I don’t think I can post your bail even if he is an awful person.” She received a laugh from her broken fiancée.

She gave the blonde a few minutes to let out her tears into her chest. “Kara.” Her fiancée tear stained face looked up at her. “You’re a great mother. Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently. Jeremiah always asks me to make pancakes just like you. Lori might be a mini me, but Jeremiah acts identically to you. You took on another kid and call her your own and treat her just like Jeremiah. Both of the kids absolutely adore you. I wish I could’ve been the mother you are to Lori. You did what was best for Jeremiah every single time you had to choose.”

“They adore you too.” Kara said with a smile.

“They adore us both. They love our family. They love being siblings. They love their moms.” Lena said before adding, “and dad.” She started laughing. “Oh my god, going by this logic, Jack has kids with each woman.”

That brought a laugh out of Kara. Laughing with her fiancée made Kara look a little better. “What am I going to do about Jeremiah?”

“Do you know why he’s upset?”

Kara thought for a second. “No, he just started getting upset while Mon-El was yelling at me.”

Lena ran her hands through Kara’s hair maintaining eye contact. “It will be ok, Kara. If it’s not, I’ll sue the hell out of him.”

“I know that we were both weary about the Luthors reaching out to us, but the power and extra money has been so nice.”

“Is that all you’re after?”

“Yeah, my personal sugar mama.” Kara teased before kissing her fiancée.

They went to bed letting everyone recharge after being emotionally drained. Somewhere in the night, Jeremiah made his way into their bedroom waking Lena up. She scooted over for him to get between her and Kara. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Kara shortly joined in the embrace. They went back to sleep a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing the cartoons off of my favorite cartoons from my childhood. I really should've brought up Krypto the Superdog. Yes, I know Mon-El is an asshole and shouldn't be around Jeremiah.


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are still around, but Jeremiah and Lori know they have the best mothers. Lena knows that Jeremiah is her son.

In the morning, Kara and Jeremiah were asleep together. Lena got out of bed and went to help Lori get ready for school. While Lori was eating breakfast, Lena helped Jeremiah get ready while Kara slept.

Once the kids were dressed, she took them to school. They were running late, and when Lena was going to sign in the kids for tardy attendance, she decided against it. It was difficult to do. She felt like the kids a terrible day yesterday, but letting them miss school wouldn’t be great either.

She called Kara on her way to work making sure she was awake and working. Her fiancée sounded better, but Lena knew she was still feeling upset.

Walking into a coffee shop next to work, she ran into the man that upset her entire family. He gave her a usual glare, but Lena had enough. She walked over to him. In a hushed voice, “I don’t care how you feel about me or what you say about me. You tried to destroy how my son looks at his mother. Yes, my son. Jeremiah is my little boy and I love him more than you would ever know. You don’t have any idea what it’s like to be a father.”

“He’s my son.”

Lena cut him off quickly. “No, he’s mine and Kara’s son. We love him. If you dare hurt him or Kara again, I swear.”

“Swear what?” He said like a cocky asshole.

“I’m a Luthor. I have my ways.” Lena said. She was tired of his shit. “Not only did you upset Kara and Jeremiah, but you made my daughter terrified. I would love to punch you a few times for all the hell you put Kara through, but I’d rather go home not have my future wife bail me out of jail.”

“I’ll tell you one last time. Stay the fuck away from my family.” Lena said before walking to her building. She never ordered her coffee, but she didn’t want to be in the same room as Mon-El.

“Hey, have anything happen to you over the weekend? No? Great, I want to murder Mon-El. Jeremiah cried himself to sleep and didn’t say a word this morning.”

Jack looked at her unsurprised. “Good morning to you too. Kara tell you everything?”

“A lot of it. How much did the kids hear?”

Jack looked very apologetic. “I tried to get them away, but they heard pretty much everything. Jeremiah got so angry. Lori did too.”

“Lori was terrified when she got home.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I guess something happened when Kara dropped off Mon-El? I don’t know. I’m sorry, I didn’t want them to hear what he said.”

“What exactly did he say?”

“He called you and Kara a bunch of nasty names mostly along the lines of bitch and whore which whatever. I know you’ve been called plenty of things, but when he called both of you failures at being mothers, the tide completely changed. It went from upset to anger with all four of us.”

“I thought he singled Kara out.”

Jack shook his head. “No, he went after you too, and both of the kids. The man is a coward.”

“I should’ve killed him.” Lena banged her fist on the desk. “It’s one thing to go after me, but going after my fiancée and children is too far.”

“Take it easy.” Jack said in a calming voice putting his hands on Lena’s shoulders. “You’re no good for the kids if you’re in prison.”

“What do you mean? I can join a gang that will protect my kids on the outside. I think it’s a solid plan.”

Jack laughed at that wearing a smile. “They’d rather have you holding them when they’re upset.”

“So how does Sam feel about you being another baby’s daddy?”

Another laugh. “At this point, aren’t we all raising four kids together?”

* * *

Waking up, Kara stretched feeling an empty bed, she looked around for her son and fiancée. Lena called her shortly after she got up. She got to work on her recent article. When she took a break, she talked to Sam for a while.

Lena came home during lunch. It was nice that her fiancée came home early for her. She smiled when she kissed her. They worked side by side. “I ran into Mon-El.”

It made Kara stop typing.

“I told him Jeremiah is my son.” More silence. “Can I adopt Jeremiah?” Lena didn’t look over at Kara. “I know I’m his mom too, but I just want to. Is that crazy?”

Kara hadn’t looked up from her screen. She was lost in the thought process of it all. It was making Lena uneasy until Kara finally did speak. “Do you really want to do that?”

“Of course, I would let you do that for Lori, but I’m not taking her away from Jack.”

Kara waved it off. “I don’t care about that. Lori is still just as my daughter either way. Jack wouldn’t take her away from me. I mean, Mon-El has to sign off on it. We’ll have to get him to do it.”

“He’s never supported Jeremiah. He doesn’t have rights to him.”

“Would it be bad if we try to get this done before he realizes it?”

Kara went to pick up the kids while Lena got in touch with a lawyer. She wanted the paperwork draw up as soon as possible. It would protect Jeremiah from Mon-El trying to claim rights to him.

The kids walked next to their blonde mother into the house. “We love you, mom.” Jeremiah said loudly.

It made her stop in her tracks. Lori had said mom. Her daughter called her mom. She looked down at their two smiling faces. “I love you too. Both of you.” She bent down to hug both of them. Pulling back to see both of them. “Lori, you don’t have to call me mom if you don’t want to. You know that, right?”

“But you are my mom just like Sam is.” Lori said quickly that was too much like Lena. “I just want you to know I love you.”

She kissed both of their cheeks. “I love you guys. Best kids in the world.”

“Mom, you’re the best in the world.” Jeremiah said looking at his mom. “You all are the best parents in the world.” He looked up. “I love you, mama.”

Kara felt Lena standing behind her and the tears that were starting to form. It had been an emotional two days for her. She felt Lena get down with her and pull the kids in for a group hug. It made the tears fall, but her family was holding her.

* * *

The next day, Lena was still awake. She was helping run two companies, planning a wedding, and raising two kids. It took a lot out of her which included staying up late. It helped if the kids were having nightmares, but they were getting to be old enough to calm themselves down so it was a rare occasion.

She didn’t expect anyone to bother her after Kara had went to bed. She promised that she would be in bed and asleep in two hours. Looking at the time, there was no way two hours had past. It looked like only forty minutes had.

“What the fuck?” Jeremiah appearing next to her scared the hell out of her. Realizing it was Jeremiah, she calmed her breathing down. “Don’t ever say that word.” He already heard the f word plenty of times from Lena. Lori was a victim of it too. She tried correcting her vocabulary but scaring her brought it back.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, mama.” Jeremiah said quietly. He looked like he wanted to talk. It didn’t come as a surprise since everything that had happened the past few days.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. Is something wrong?” She asked putting away her computer. She wanted Jeremiah to know he was always more important than work. Having Lori around her work helped enforce it for her, but Jeremiah still struggled with it.

His quietness didn’t help Lena’s nerves. She already felt like it was about Mon-El. The way both kids have been showering them with love the past two days has been nice, but they wanted their little troublemakers back.

“Can I talk to my real dad?”

That was a little unexpected. “Why?”

“What he said to mom was mean. He needs to have his dessert taken away from him. He needs to be grounded. He needs to know what he did wrong. He shouldn’t say those mean things to mama, and he shouldn’t lie either. You and mom are the best moms in the universe.”

She ran her hand through his hair. She still doesn’t know when she took to that habit, but it was always a gesture she made when she felt a strong sense of love for her son. “I know he was mean. I had a talk with him yesterday.”

“Did you take away his cookies?”

“Jeremiah, you know you mean the world to me like Lori.” He nodded slowly. “I told him that you’re my son. That hurts a parent worse than taking away dessert. If someone ever took you or Lori away from me, it would hurt me like kryptonite for Superman.”

“I don’t want to be taken away from you!” He yelled loudly.

“Jeremiah, be quiet. Don’t wake your sister or mother.” Lena shushed him quickly. She didn’t want to drag Lori into this conversation. “I’m never letting that happen, ok?”

“I still want to talk to him.”

Lena sighed. “We’re going to have to talk to your mom. If she’s ok with it, then we’ll go talk to him. Now, we should go to bed.”

Walking with Jeremiah to his room, he turned and hugged Lena tightly. “I love you, mama.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

He got in his bed for the night. Lena walked into her room and saw Kara asleep spooning her pillow. She joined her fiancée prying her away from the pillow so she could take its place. Feeling her pull her closer, it made her feel at ease.

“So, Jeremiah wants to talk to Mon-El?”

“You heard?”

“It’s hard to sleep when you hear your child scream that he doesn’t want to be taken away.”

Lena knew that was her fiancée’s deepest fear. She knew Kara had that fear after she gave birth. Now, it had resurfaced with Mon-El in town. “It won’t happen.”

* * *

When she ran into him again, Mon-El was pissed. They rarely answered his calls and his visitation requests kept being denied. He may have been pissed but was pleased. Kara had been delivered papers filing for parental rights. They both agreed to fight tooth and nail to keep them from being granted.

“Mon-El, I want to ask you to stop demanding your rights as Jeremiah’s father. It’s not going to end well. Jeremiah doesn’t want to be around you.”

“Because he was never around me to begin with.”

“You ran away from Kara. You are the equivalent to a sperm donor. You knocked Kara up and left her. That’s already shitty, but then also trying to publicly humiliate a pregnant woman, you endangered your own child with unnecessary stress.”

“If she would’ve given me a chance.”

Lena cut him off. “She did, and you blew it. She loved you. You had the best person in the world and you let her go. Kara is everything we both wish we could be, but the difference between us is I try every day to make it better than the last for her.

“She couldn’t believe I took her son in as my own. She couldn’t believe me when I showed her she was worthy to love. She still doesn’t believe that she is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen because you ruined her. When she had it all together, you came back wanting to do it all again.”

It just hit Lena. “You never claimed Jeremiah. My paperwork was filed before yours.”

“What do you mean? Jeremiah is my son, Lena. Not yours.”

“Fuck you. Jeremiah is my legal son. You filed for parental rights a week after I filed my adoption for Jeremiah.” She gave him a grin. “You never paid a penny for him. You never held him while he cried. The courts are going to notice how attached he is to me. Jeremiah is my son.”

She wanted to laugh at the dumbfounded look on his face. “You never had legal claim to Jeremiah. You abandoned him when you broke up with Kara. Your name isn’t even on his birth certificate.”

* * *

It was no surprise when they did show up for an appointment with a lawyer and told them that Jeremiah was legally Lena’s. He had all the adoption forms to prove it. She silently thanked her brother and mother for pushing the process faster. It was going to make her a slave to them, but Jeremiah was worth it.

But they promised Jeremiah a talk with Mon-El. They made an appointment with him while Lori was at Jack’s. Mon-El was a no show which irritated Jeremiah, but he let it go after having a talk with Kara and Lena.

Mon-El was a thing of the past after that. It left time for them to plan their wedding.

Jack and Lena made a deal with Lex. It combined their companies making them a branch. Jack and Lena still led it, but it made Lena less stress having to work for both companies but less time in the lab. She started working closely with her brother which was nice in its own way.

Lex had changed a bit. He was made into the perfect businessman, but Lena also discovered she was an aunt. Lex had a son that he named Alexander. He was a toddler and reminded her a lot of Lori. Alexander is what brought Lex to reach out to Lena. Becoming a father made him realized he shouldn’t have sided with his mother when Lena got pregnant.

They worked on bringing their families together. Jeremiah and Lori liked having another cousin. Alex and Kelly’s adoption gave them one cousin, but they had never gotten to be around a cousin that small.

When they finally got to have their wedding, they chose something small. They didn’t want to bother with something big, so they kept it to family. The kids were excited that their moms were finally married. They’ve been wanting it since they were five. It only took nearly four years for it to happen.

On the honeymoon, for the first time in both of their lives, they spent two weeks away from their babies. It became about distracting one another, and they were both ok with making the other struggle to walk. But between the screaming orgasms and relaxing outside, they managed to talk about what was next.

“I think I know what the next step needs to be.” Kara said in the pool looking up at Lena in a chair reading.

Lena laughed before marking her place and closing the book. “Get home so we can see our kids?”

“We still haven’t had our third.” Kara said nervously biting her thumb. “Do you still want another baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head is getting kind of cloudy because I have another story idea that I really want to jump on, but I'm not sure if I can do that right now. Also, my google search history probably looks weird to my sister. As for the step parent adoption law, I tried to bounce off it the best I could. Mon-El never claimed Jeremiah. Kara never made him pay child support. So that leaves Lena an easy path to adopt him.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	18. Pregnancy Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't struggle to get pregnant the first time, but when they're intentionally trying, it's difficult to succeed.

A third child hasn’t been brought up in a while. At one point, Lena was certain that Kara would get married while she was pregnant if they had talked about it one more time. There had been times that Lena was perfectly happy with what they had and worried something would screw it up.

“Kara, I have to admit, it terrifies me.” Her wife’s face fell. “But dating you terrified me.”

Kara pushed herself out of the water and walked over to Lena. She was careful not to get Lena’s book wet. “Is that your way of saying yes?” A nod followed by a kiss.

The task to get Kara pregnant was starting to get difficult. Many sperm donors and pregnancy tests later, they settled on going to the doctor to figure out why there was a lack of baby making. Her wife didn’t want to go and insisted they try one more time, but Lena knew they needed to go.

Getting confirmation of Lena’s suspicions didn’t make it easier to accept. Kara couldn’t carry a baby and if she did, the survival percentage was very low. She wasn’t surprised to see Kara have a depressive episode afterwards. She watched her wife try to keep up for the kids especially when Jeremiah announced he was making a comic book.

But when it was the two of them, Kara had become closed off. Lena had to let it go when Kara scooted away from her in bed. The way her wife didn’t want to be touched. The way her wife didn’t want her.

Lena started giving up. When she worked at night, she let herself fall asleep on the couch. She stopped asking Kara to have lunch with her. She stopped looking forward to Jeremiah staying at friends’ houses or his aunt’s when Lori was with Jack.

It was causing a big drift in their marriage, but Kara needed time. It was also fueling Lena’s insecurities. She wasn’t good enough to comfort her wife through this.

It was the two of them alone in the house. Lena eating leftovers while Kara was off somewhere in the house. The kids being gone made it feel like the Luthor mansion despite the inviting environment the house usually had.

Surprisingly, Kara made her way into the kitchen while Lena was still there. She stood across the island from where Lena was sitting. It felt like the most honest contact they’ve had in a month. Both of them were still quiet as Lena offered up some of her plate.

Kara started taking bites. Lena didn’t dare say anything.

“I’m a terrible wife.” Kara said with her voice sounding like she was mentally exhausted. Her body looked like it was ready to just break down. “I completely shut you out, but I thought I would be better after a day, but then I kept saying I’ll be better tomorrow. I realized it’s been over a month.”

Kara looked up at her. “You aren’t a terrible wife. You tried. I pushed you away. We both hate getting pushed too much, so we know to let it go, but I was letting you do it too much. I realized that when you stopped coming to bed.”

“You needed time.” Lena said trying not show how much Kara's space had hurt her.

“Yeah, but I want you. I haven’t been a great mother either. Jeremiah made me into a superhero, and I didn’t notice. Lori won first place in a science fair. I’m just letting that pass by for a baby that just wasn’t meant to be.”

Lena smiled at the memory of the kids celebrating their own thing. While talking to Jack, she started forming her own idea for their family plan. “Kara.” She took a deep breath looked into her wife’s eyes. “I can carry the baby.”

The stunned expression was all she got until her wife formed words. “But you said you never want to be pregnant ever again.”

“I thought, but I got attached to us having another one. We can have me carry one of your eggs, and if we really want, we could probably ask Jack to be the sperm donor.”

Her wife was still stunned. “Lena, please don’t be doing this for me.”

She gave her a look. “Kara, I was right by your side each time. I’m invested in having another baby with you. If I wasn’t opened to it, I would be lecturing you on adoption, but we can try me first.”

“Is that something you’re interested in?” Lena asked carefully.

Kara let out a breath after taking another bite. “It’s going to be different, isn’t it?” She paused. “We’re done after this, right?”

“Kara, I’m bringing one more baby into this world and then this baby-making factory is done making babies.” They laughed together. Once they finished laughing, Lena looked at her wife. “But please don’t push me away ever again. It really fucking hurt me to feel like you didn’t love me anymore.”

Kara walked over to sit with Lena. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t stop loving you, I was feeling like a failure. I was suppose to be the one that gives birth, but I couldn’t do that for us. I didn’t mean to push you away.”

They spent the rest of their night reassuring each other how much they loved each other. It was spent mostly curled up on the couch together enjoying the other being close. When they went to bed, Lena felt her heart skip a best when Kara wrapped her arms around her. She fell asleep fairly quickly hearing her wife whisper how much she loved her.

* * *

Getting Lena pregnant didn’t take long. It was honestly nerve-wrecking when the procedure was done. Kara’s wife was officially pregnant with her egg. At least, that’s what the pregnancy test confirmed and with Lena already experiencing symptoms, they were pretty sure.

They were keeping it from everyone until they were in the clear. Meaning they had to find some excuse to let them be free of the children without explaining why they needed to be free. Two preteen children weren’t hard to find a place. Lori had Jack’s house, and Jeremiah could go stay there too, but they didn’t want him to feel like they had to go.

Luckily, they both had friends they wanted to go stay with. They both took off the day of their appointment to confirm the pregnancy. Lena watched Kara as she worked out throwing a few pieces of popcorn at her from their bed. Every time Kara sat up during her sit ups, Lena would try to make the popcorn into her wife’s mouth.

Kara found herself enjoying it even after the few times she got a little choked. She loved sitting up and seeing her wife’s wide grin. It hadn’t had a good day between the two of them since they’re honeymoon. It was a welcomed day from both of them.

“We need to leave soon.” Lena said noticing the time.

Kara stood up and kissed the dark-haired woman before going to take a shower. After, she dressed in a casual outfit. She walked out and saw the sight she loved, her wife chose wearing her old jersey. It was faded and looked very worn out, but it looked perfect on Lena.

The drive to the doctor didn’t take long, but the wait was taking longer than expected. In that time, Lena had gotten super bored and taken to playing with Kara’s hand since they both agreed on no work today. It was also agreement that Lena wasn’t to take on extra work during the pregnancy.

With her freehand, Kara was playing a random game on her phone knowing that Lena looked over every once in a while. She placed her phone in the middle of her lap so Lena could see better.

Finally, they were called back. Lena told the doctor all the symptoms and the home pregnancy test. They were all set for the ultrasound and Kara was excited. She held Lena’s hand as they were waiting for the doctor to apply the gel.

With the screen up and going, they looked around finding not one but two little spots indicating that Lena was pregnant with twins. “Congrats, there’s baby a and baby b.”

Kara couldn’t help but feel excited of having two more babies, but she knew that Lena was fine with one extra baby. “I guess your baby-making factory is making us a surprise?” Kara said with a nervous laugh before looking at Lena. She was surprised to see Lena tearing up. “Honey, are you ok?”

Lena nodded trying to hold herself together. “They’re so tiny.” Her voice sounded broken, but Kara knew it was in the best way possible.

Back in the car, Kara held her wife’s hand as she drove home. She was still amazed that Lena was pregnant and with twins. Lena had been silent since they got in the car. She had th picture of their babies in one of her hands which gave Kara some comfort.

“Are you ok? I know we were only expecting to have one more, but I’m excited.”

Her wife looked over at her. “I’m fine. Honestly, we should’ve expected it. Your genetics and IVF does have high chances of having more than one pregnancy. The twins have a high chance of being fraternal or identical. But after this, we are done, Mrs. Danvers.”

Kara laughed when she noticed the threatening stare. “You don’t have to go boardroom on me. I think four kids is more than enough.”

“Good, I would like to have you to myself at some point in my life.” Lena said with a smile leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“You have the rest of the day. Kids won’t be home. It’s you, me, and the beans.”

“We’re not calling them that.” Lena could say that all she wants, but Kara knew Lena smiled when she said it. In a few days, while they’re in bed, she starts calling them beans too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka I rewrote half of this chapter because I made Kara get a little too depressed as in she ignored her son's and her wife's birthday and had a huge fight with Lena that I wasn't comfortable writing, and it didn't seem completely right. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to my first hockey game tomorrow night. I'm excited. I'll probably be wrapping this story up soon. I did what I wanted, but I still have a few more things I want to do.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	19. Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with the beans. The kids are growing up.

The kids must think Lena is really sick. She’s tired all the time and throws up every morning. It wasn’t this bad when she was pregnant with Lori. Having Kara hold her hair back or deliver her a glass a water was a blessing. But the kids had started walking on eggshells around her. She knew it’s because they were scared about her health.

But she was the healthiest she’s ever been. Kara made sure of it.

When she was pregnant with Lori, her reaction was throwing extra stress on herself. With the beans, Lena avoided extra stress at all costs not that Kara would even allow it. The biggest stressors she had was being a mom, being a wife, and helping around the company.

But everything being made as simple as possible for her was getting annoying. She had been challenged every day her whole life and now, she didn’t even get to plan and make dinner without Kara butting in.

As annoyed as she was, she was ready to tell the kids about the twins. She knew they would be excited. Lori already had experience being the older sibling from Jeremiah and Jack and Sam’s daughter, Belle. Jeremiah had asked to be an older brother a few times.

Planning on announcing it to the kids had plenty of ideas thrown around, but they agreed on getting shirts for them when they saw shirts in the store one day. They managed to sit the kids down on a Saturday afternoon.

They handed them the gift bags and watched as they tore into them.

“I’m going to be a big brother?” Jeremiah asked looking up from the shirt in his hands. Lori looked like they had promised to get them a dog. “That’s so cool. When?”

“Around the thirteenth of April.” Lena answered wearing a huge smile. “That’s not all. I’m pregnant with twins.”

“We’re going to have two siblings?” Lori asked surprised.

Lena didn’t think the kids would be bad about it, but they were over protective like Kara too. It wasn’t on the scale of Kara, but it still irritated her when everyone did everything for her. Work was the only escape from it. Jack and Lex gave her the right amount of space.

The final straw came when Kara stopped by for lunch and noticed all the work around. There were reports scattered around her desk. It scared Kara, but Lena knew it wasn’t much work. It was boring work that allowed her to be off her feet for the majority of the day.

“Does Lex do anything?” Kara played it off as a light tease but the point was there.

“Kara, you really need to back off.” It was sad to see the upset face Kara made but Lena didn’t want this to grow into something worse. “I’ve been pregnant before. I know how to keep my stress down. Having an overprotective wife is the biggest stress right now. Can I have my dorky wife back?”

The apologetic look appeared quickly. “I’m sorry, I’m just so scared of something happening.”

“I’m scared of something happening too, but we can’t keep that from letting us live.”

“Ok, but you’re still eating lunch with me.”

* * *

Pregnancy sucks. Lena is certain about that now. The babies were due any day now, and Lena hates feeling the size of a whale. The morning sickness was already a reminder of why she hated being pregnancy, but the cravings and sick feeling smelling what her wife was eating reinforced it.

Kara was sweet when her wife rudely woke her up at two in the morning begging her to get her the greasiest burger and fries she could find or for doughnuts and pickles. She always rubbed her feet when she complained about the soreness and tied her shoes once she got too big to bend over.

It was all reminders of why she didn’t want to go through pregnancy again.

The twins didn’t follow in Jeremiah’s footsteps. They had to follow in their sister’s and father’s footsteps and be late. Lena had been going through the entire list to get labor started but her little beans were stubborn.

Tonight, they decided to just enjoy the two of them. Jeremiah was at his friend’s house. Lori went to one of her friend’s house. At the Danvers house, on the couch, Lena’s head in Kara’s lap as she massaged her scalp. It made her feel relaxed like she wasn’t a whale.

Then the first pain hit.

Lena brushed it off as false hope until it happened a few more times. She looked up at her wife who was focused on the tv playing a movie they’ve watched a thousand times. “My contractions started.”

Breaking her gaze from the tv to look down at her wife. “Really? Should we go to the hospital?”

“Let’s get everything together. They aren’t that close together.”

It really helped that they both had already been through labor before. They knew what to expect, but it didn’t make the pain easier. In midst of it all, she knew she was never going through this shit again. Pregnancy sucked and labor sucked. It was just a fact.

Holding a baby in her arms though was still the best feeling in the world. Especially when it was her baby and she could look over and see her wife holding their other baby. She was exhausted, but their kids wanted to meet their brothers.

They had three sons now, Jeremiah, Luke, and Kelvin.

Alex walked in with their eldest children who were bouncing with excitement who had to be reminded to be careful and quiet since the twins were asleep. Alex and Kara helped the kids hold their brothers reminding them several times about supporting their heads.

Once they had them, Kara stepped away and joined the sitting Lena who leaned against her wife. They held each other’s hand as they smiled over at their kids. Lena knew this was the best sight. All four of her children right there in front of her. She thought it was seeing Kara holding their newborns, but Jeremiah and Lori holding Luke and Kelvin was everything to her.

She didn’t want Kara to get up, but they needed to get pictures of this.

* * *

The sweet moments didn’t last. Since they had an eleven year gap, they forgot how draining newborns are. Two at the same time was harder. It felt like if one was calm, then the other was upset. Kara and Lena started sleeping in shifts.

But they also had Jeremiah and Lori to think about. They couldn’t show that they’ve forgotten about them which wrecked their sleep schedules.

It was a strange thing in the house to have a silent moment. When they did, it was a sigh of relief and being quiet as possible. Luke and Kelvin had taken over their room because they didn’t want to mess up the kids’ sleep as much.

“I don’t remember it being this hard.” Kara said quietly sitting on the floor next to the couch.

Lena was laying on the couch. “I don’t either, but maybe we’ll sleep when Jeremiah and Lori graduate.”

“No talking about the kids growing up.” Kara’s voice was laced with sleepiness.

“Come up here.” Lena patted the couch for her wife so she could spoon her.

Kara let out a pleased sigh when Lena’s arms wrapped around her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They were both drifting off when cries rang out. Both of them groaned but got up for their sons hoping that it was an easy fix so they could get back to the quiet.

* * *

The toddler stage arrived too soon. Hair pulling was constant. They were working on correcting it because they were pretty sure Lori would be asking for a new brother if she was younger. Lena started wearing her hair up every waking moment. Kara decided to cut all her hair off and had a matching haircut with Jeremiah, short with the sides shaved down.

Lena might have loved Kara’s long hair and never had any doubt she was attracted to her wife, but this made her knees weak when Kara walked through the door.

It was already discussed due to Kara being annoyed about the hair pulling, but neither of them actually thought Kara would do it. Lena has never been so happy to be wrong.

Jeremiah getting a matching haircut was a surprise, but it was adorable seeing them match. They were honestly glad their kids weren’t embarrassed of them. They brought their friends around, told them they loved them even when they got dropped off at school, and Jeremiah was matching his mother.

Lori wasn’t far off from matching her parents. She was part of a STEM club at school. She tried out fencing with Lena one day, but she actually hated it. It was a little surprising when she started running with Kara and asked about doing track.

Their eldest kids were growing up, and so were the little beans. Kelvin started standing before Luke at nine months. Luke started crawling and walking first. Kelvin started talking first with Luke talking a day after.

They were identical twins, but Luke had more hair. Kelvin’s few strands of hair looked lighter and continued to when more hair grew in. Luke preferred Kermit the frog while Kelvin loved the cookie monster.

But much like Lori, both of them liked sleeping with their mothers. Which is sweet and convenient, but Lena would love if they slept in their room sometimes. Kara neglected to inform her that Jeremiah did this too for a period of time, so it got brushed off as genetics.

Lori loved her brothers despite the hair pulling. She was really good with them. She helped with teaching them things especially when they watched her working on projects. Jack laughed when he heard about her teaching them about a motherboard.

Jeremiah was great too. He was helped keep them entertained often while they cooked dinner. He loved introducing them to cartoons. It was also called researching when he was asked why he still watched so many cartoons.

But what made Kara and Lena the proudest seeing was all four kids asleep. It felt like an accomplishment most of the time. They just wish they could enjoy it instead of getting things heated only to fall asleep from exhaustion. It was a lot of work to keep four kids happy which is why if someone offers to babysit, they were agreeing before they could finish.

On Mother’s Day, Kara got Lena another ring, a mother’s ring, that had each baby’s birthstone. Lena worked with the kids on making Kara a shirt with their hand prints all over it. Jeremiah made Lena a new coffee mug with Kara’s help and a plate with Lena’s help. Lori made them breakfast and coffee with Jeremiah’s “assistance.”

The beans gave them more dirty diapers as expected.

It was a nice life. It felt perfect. Kara was happy to have her wonderful kids. Lena still couldn’t believe she had gotten this lucky. They were both just looking for a friend when their kids went to school. They weren’t expecting to find their best friend and true love that day.

But they couldn’t be happier they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, in all honesty, I just do what feels natural and this felt like the end. I still have some like oneshots I want to write about the kids in all honesty. Should I post them in here or make that its own thing?
> 
> Anyways, like I said, it felt natural to end the main story here. But I can tell you loads of facts about Lori and Jeremiah that I developed like Jeremiah is totally becoming an artist like comics or cartoons, my man will be there. Lori is 100% going to be into track like Kara. Jeremiah still wants to go off on Mon-El. Jack taught Jeremiah about baseball and he taught him how to shave. Lori taught Jeremiah and Kara chess just so they could play with her mother. Jeremiah is terrible at chess. Lori is bad at drawing even after Jeremiah tried helping.
> 
> The list goes on. You get the point. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.


	20. Part-time parents, full-time daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori Spheer is just trying to enjoy her morning runs, but something, I mean, someone is missing. It messes with her head and she questions her place in her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka... here's some Lori and Kara bonding because there needed to be some because I never delivered that. 
> 
> Also... changing up the point of view here because it felt right.

Being a Danvers immediately makes you a busy person. Her mother and stepmother were fulltime parents to three boys. Her dad and other stepmother were full time parents to two girls. All four parents were part-time parents for her. She honestly felt like it kept them on their toes.

It wasn’t terrible being a child of joint custody. She got to get a good night of sleep every other week when her half-sister was born and then again when her half-brothers were born. She had nice step-siblings. Jeremiah was her best friend when they were younger but living together did cause a bit of a drift. They wanted some friends they didn’t live with. Ruby was great but five years older than her.

Her parents were all wonderful. Her mother had made it very clear that Lori was her entire world growing up. Her father loves her just as much as her mother. Her stepmother, Sam, truly treated her as if she was Ruby. Her stepmother, Kara, still proudly calls her, her favorite daughter.

Lori wants to say that it’s because she was running with Kara every morning, but when you have three sons and a stepdaughter, it’s easy to pick out your favorite daughter. It didn’t make her think that Kara didn’t actually love her because Kara worked tirelessly to prove that she did.

But being a mother to twin babies and two thirteen-year-olds made things difficult for her mother and Kara. Jeremiah focused on his comic thing. But Lori kind of missed running with Kara every morning. Kara was either asleep or feeding one of the twins when she went for her morning run.

She would come home and shower before eating something quickly as they were walking out the door. That happened at both houses. Sam usually heated up a hot pocket for her while she was in the shower. At the Danvers household, Jeremiah grabbed her a poptart.

But Lori missed running with her stepmom.

It was good bonding time for the two of them. Unlike Jeremiah and Lena, Kara and she didn’t get nearly as much time to bond. Lori loves Kara there was never a real doubt. It felt nice having something with just the two of them.

Making it back home, she was quiet when she entered the house. It sounded like no one was up. She took her shower and heard people moving about. Jeremiah taking over the bathroom right after she walked out for his shower.

She took off early than usual. She had trouble sleeping the night before, so she was awake early.

In the kitchen, she saw Kara making coffee for her mother and drinking juice. She walked in and poured her own glass of juice. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Lori.” Kara yawned. She obviously had just woken up. Her hair was still a bit of a mess. “You left early.”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Kara looked at her concerned. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, probably nervous about my history test.”

“You sure?”

This was another downside to four parents. Not only one could get worried about you, but then the other three could easily notch up the fear. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Ok.” Kara sounded unconvinced.

“Kara, I promise you if something is wrong. I’ll talk to one of you.”

She laughed. “I know, but you’re stubborn too.”

“Actually.” She paused catching Kara’s undivided attention. “I miss running with you.”

“I miss running too. I’m sorry, Lori. It’s just been a little hard with the twins.”

“When do you think we can again?”

“Maybe when the beans get a more consistent sleep schedule.” Kara said and grabbed her mother’s coffee. “I’m sorry, Lori. I miss running with you too. Maybe we can do runs after school, or when the twins go to bed?”

“I guess.”

* * *

The next week, she was at her dad’s house. It was less chaotic there. Ruby was able to drive and pick her up from school. Belle was old enough to feed herself. No one was crying if they felt a little cold.

But there was no one to run with, and Lori couldn’t leave the house early or be out too late even if she was just doing laps around the neighborhood. It was nice that she had a treadmill she could use, but she preferred running outside.

The outdoors felt better. It was fresh air. She understood that her dad was wanting her to stay safe, so after a little arguing, she accepted the terms he gave her.

“Hey, everything ok?” Ruby asked sitting down next to her. “You’re staring at your book pretty frustrated. It’s just science.”

Her stepsister has always been nice to her. Ruby was the whole reason why Lori started accepting her dad dating. Ruby became a good friend to a bit of a lonely kid. “I miss running with Kara. The twins took that away from me because she’s always tired or taking care of them.”

“Have you talked to her?”

“Last week, after my morning run. She said that we could work something out for afternoon runs or night runs, but she was always too tired.” It felt kind of expected, but it was a little unexpected when she started crying.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her. “Hey, it’s ok.”

“I’m the part-time child.”

“No, you aren’t, Lori. Jack is always your dad. Lena is always your mom. They are your fulltime parents. They love you so much. My mom and Kara love you so much. You’re still their kid too. You’re always my sister. I’m sure Jeremiah feels that way too.”

Lori kept crying to her stepsister. She knew that they all loved her, but it was just hard being the kid going back and forth.

“What’s going on?” her father’s voice rang out.

She reached out for him. He took Ruby’s place in getting his shirt stained with her tears. She felt Ruby’s hand on her back in a soothing way. When she calmed down enough to speak, she talked to her dad about what she told Ruby.

“Sweetheart, I love you. You’re never a part-time child. I love having you here. I have all my girls together.” He kissed the top of her head. “I miss you when you’re at your mom’s. She misses you when you’re here. It’s why we lived together when you were born. Not only was it easier to raise you, but we were under the same roof as our baby.”

“What happened?” Her dad asked.

“I just miss running with Kara every morning. Mom hasn’t talked to me lately about what she’s been working on.”

“Your mom hasn’t been doing much. Her focus is still on the babies. Have you thought about trying out for the track team?”

She knew Kara did track in high school and college. They talked about it one morning. It was featured in some of the stories she told Lori. She thought about it, but she didn’t know if she should.

“I don’t know.”

She felt Ruby shift. “What do you mean, Lori? You love running, so why not?”

* * *

It was left for her to think about. Everyone at her dad’s house seemed to believe in her, but she was still unsure. It would be fun. She had her STEM club meeting, but she was really leaning towards trying out. She just wanted to talk about it with Kara. It felt a little weird that Kara’s opinion felt like the most important one.

The opportunity finally arrived when she woke up and saw Kara getting ready to run with her. She had been debating the whole thing with herself the past week. She didn’t say anything to Jeremiah because she didn’t want Kara to know and then not do it. Her dad promised not to tell her mom they had their talk. She didn’t want to upset her or Kara.

Lori wasn’t surprised when she was able to outrun Kara. She had kept up with their runs while Kara took on a slightly healthy diet, that was due to her mother cooking healthy food, and didn’t keep up with her exercises as much.

She started keeping a light jog next to her. “Can we talk?” Her stepmother wasn’t that graceful, but she wasn’t expecting her to trip when Lori asked that.

Pushing herself up, Kara looked over at her. “What do you need to talk about?”

“I’m thinking about trying to get on the track team.” Lori said very quietly.

“Lori, sweetie, I didn’t hear you.”

It was starting to get to Lori’s head. Kara probably wants Jeremiah or one of the twins to be in track not her. Lori was just her stepdaughter. Lori panicked, “Track.”

Kara raised her eyebrow. “What about it?” She was met with silence. “Lori, are you wanting to tryout?”

She nodded her head.

“Really?” Kara wore a big grin on her face. It was the look of a proud mother. “That’s great to hear. We can do whatever we need to do. You’re fantastic at running. Plus, you can have some friends to run with too. It’ll be so much fun for you.”

“You’re excited for me?”

Kara gave her a confused look. “Of course, I am. You’ve enjoyed running with me this past year. I’m sorry we haven’t been able to much since your brothers have been born.”

“You came with me today.”

“I promised you I would try.”

Lori formed a smile, but she felt the sadness in the smile. “I know, but it seemed like you forgot.”

Kara pulled her in for a hug and stroke her back. “I’m sorry that I made you feel like I forgot. I was just a little buried. I can always make time for any of my babies.”

Lori smiled and playfully pushed her away. “I’m not a baby.”

“You’re always going to one of our babies.”

“Last one home is a baby.” Lori said taking off in a sprint. She knew Kara couldn’t make it home before even if she cheated. “Love you!”

* * *

A few weeks later, Lori was a little scared while she was waiting for her turn. She asked for Kara to be there and only Kara. Her family didn’t take it too harshly. She was her mom in younger form. Kara helped her every way she could. She felt ready but waiting made her on edge.

“Sweetie, it’s going to be ok.” Kara said trying to get her oldest to stop pacing.

“I’m nervous.”

“Yeah, you’re pacing and biting your finger.” It was a combination of her mother and Kara’s nervous habits. When she had long sleeves on, she would rub them like her father. “Calm down, you’re just going to do what you like to do.”

She let herself relax a bit against Kara until it was her turn.

Afterwards, she immediately went to hug Kara. She felt like she proved herself. Kara had helped her out a lot. Her mother was smart, but the woman couldn’t run to save her life. If she ever got into yoga, then she could count on her mom. Jack wasn’t the athletic type and neither was Sam. Kara was the best person to go to, and it paid off.

She may not get to spend as much time with Kara, but Kara did show her that she was really her daughter. Nothing could prepare her for the amount of support her family gave her at her first track meet. She can say that she hates how Jeremiah and Kara are so much a like because they were matching in haircut, outfit, and how much they cheered very loudly for her.

But deep down, she loves every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of track comes from my best friend. I never did anything club related in school. I was too busy avoiding people. Anyways, I love hockey now. In fact, I now have a jersey for the goalie on my city's team. They lost on Saturday, but I have hope for tomorrow. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	21. The Love of Lorelai Spheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori's dating life which makes mama worried. She also saves her brother from any embarrassment that could happen. Too bad her brother isn't as nice.

Raising four kids was a lot. Lena knew that. It hits home when her wife is walking like a zombie when she makes her way to bed at night. Her wife is one of the most energetic people she’s ever met, and even she struggled to keep up with two toddlers and two teenagers. It wasn’t that the teenagers were bad, but they were constantly needing to be places.

Lori had track meets. She needed someone to pick her up from school after club meetings, but at least it was Jeremiah who needed that as well. Her daughter seemed to need new clothes and shoes constantly. She wore out her shoes every month it seemed.

Jeremiah needed a ride home after his art club meetings. He needed a ride to get new art supplies. He didn’t ask for rides often though. He just asked to tag along when they took Lori somewhere.

They didn’t mind taking their kids out for supplies and clothes. They loved seeing their kids happy, but they also had their twins to worry about. Their very curious twin boys who always tried to disappear. It resulted in one of them help their oldest while the other watched the twins’ every move. Lena was guilty of always throwing it on Kara, but Kara was a lot faster than Lena.

Once Lori started driving, they let her drive them. It made them feel relieved that she was a calm driver most of the time. Getting her license made a big change. Lori would tell them she was leaving and usually took Jeremiah with her.

They made allowances, but all the adults began to question where the teenagers were always going. They didn’t make that much money. They were planning on getting jobs soon.

When they asked, the teens stated that they just went to see their friends. Kara was the one to discover the hickey on Lori’s neck when they returned home one day. She was trying to seek by her, but Kara wanted to know about their daughter’s day. It was a tough choice for her to not question her then and there, but she waited to talk to Lena first.

“Hey, did you notice the hickey on Lori?”

Lena paused in the middle of brushing her teeth before spitting out her tooth paste quickly. “My daughter has a what on her?”

“Lena, it’s just a hickey.”

“Still, Kara, she’s sixteen.”

“She knows how to use a condom.” Kara said trying to offer her wife some comfort. “We talked to them at the same time, remember?”

Lena sent her a glare. “They’re both too young to be having sex.”

“We don’t even know if they’re having sex.” Kara said quickly before adding. “Not that I think they are.”

“Should we talk to them again? Maybe Jack?”

“Yes, I think we should talk to her, but don’t try to be mama bear. Alex can tell you it does the opposite effect.”

It sucked. Her little girl was growing up. She was still a mini her, but through the years, she picked up a few of Kara’s and Sam’s personality traits. Lori was very sweet, but she did have Lena’s and Jack’s temper. Once she was angry, she was angry and shutting people out until she figured it out.

It also sucked because her son was growing up too. Jeremiah was more than likely doing the same stuff as Lori. They were still close since they were together nearly every weekend. He had picked up some of Lena’s traits too. His comics occasionally showing off something she had done.

Lena could admit that she was scared one of them will come home and say something along the lines that would make her a grandmother. She knew that it was very unlikely to happen, but there was still a possibility. If it did, Lena swears that her inner Luthor might come out.

Tonight, Kara and Lena had the house to themselves. Lori was expecting be home late because of a project. The boys were all with their friends. The adults were excited to experience the house to themselves. Cooking a nice meal for themselves and enjoying a quiet meal that didn’t have a child screaming across the table.

They loved their boys, but they were very open like Kara.

What they didn’t expect was Lori to come home in the middle of them eating. She was trying to sneak her way to her room, but they could pick up on one of their children feeling distressed.

“Lori, everything ok?” Kara called out.

The response took longer than what was comfortable. “Yeah, I’ll be in my room.”

“If you get hungry, come get some food.” Lena offered to her daughter. There was no response. “Should we go talk to her?”

“No, she wants to be alone right now.” Kara said squeezing her wife’s hand lightly. “We’ll check on her later if she doesn’t get anything to eat.”

Attempting to act like their daughter wasn’t upset, they finished their dinner before cuddling on the couch, letting a movie play on the tv. Kara was asleep on Lena holding her tightly. Lena couldn’t help but be focused on her daughter. She had an idea about why she would be upset.

Carefully, Lena broke away from her wife without waking her. She knew Lori didn’t get anything to eat. She made her daughter a plate before knocking on her door. Surprisingly, Lori opened the door. “Don’t tell your brothers I’m letting you eat in here.”

If her eyes were anything to go by, her daughter had been crying most of the night. “It’s ok. I’m not really hungry, so nothing to hide from them.”

“Then you want to tell me what happened?”

“I just got stressed. I’m fine.” Her daughter dismissed.

It wasn’t a great idea, but Lena didn’t want her to close up. “Is this stress related to the hickey that Kara saw?”

Lori immediately looked guilty before tears started running down her face again. She latched onto Lena as sobs started up.

“Are we going to my bed or your bed?” Lena asked and heard her daughter give her a weak response leading her to the bed she shares with Kara. Her daughter held on tight to her in the bed for a while. Kara ended up joining them after Lori noticed her in the doorway with “Come on, Kara.”

“Sorry I ruined your night.”

Lena kissed the top of her head. “Your still my little girl. If you need me, I’d do anything for you.”

“You lucked out at being the only daughter.” Kara said trying to cheer her up. “Making sure you kids are ok is before anything else.”

“So, you want to tell your favorite mother what happened?” Lena said with a light tease.

It made Lori chuckle. “I’m sure Jeremiah’s favorite is Kara. Your real competition is with the boys.” It made them all share a laugh. “I was dating a guy, and then he decided to dump me.”

“It’s going to hurt for a while, but trust me, you’ll find someone better.” Lena attempt pleading with Kara for help.

“Mom, you suck at this.”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve only been in a relationship with one person.”

“Technically, you dated Jack.” Kara said trying to hold back a laugh. “But Lori, it’s going to be ok. Breakups are going to suck more later in life, but if you want, I’ll go pick up some mint chocolate-chip ice cream for you. We can put in some bad movie and spend our night like that.”

“Mint chocolate-chip and one of you have to share your brownie ice cream with me.” Lori countered.

“Fine, but I get to pick the movie.”

“Deal.” Lori said knowing she’ll still get to choose the movie.

Lena stayed where she was with her daughter. They were still snuggling close together, and Lena loved this. She missed feelings this, her daughter needing her. “Lori, I’ve got to ask to calm my mind. Are you having sex?”

Her daughter stiffened. “Do you really want to know?”

“Goddammit.” To her surprise, her daughter started laughing hard. “Lori, I have every right to be concerned about this.”

Her daughter calmed down. “Mom, if you want to know the truth I’ll tell you, but I promise you I can use a condom.”

“That doesn’t help, Lorelai.”

“I’m not having sex. I’d rather not be thrown on birth control. You were just really forward with it.”

“I worry.”

Rolling her eyes, she sat up and stared at her mom. “Then are you having sex?”

“Lorelai Evelyn!”

“What? A lot of broken marriages occur when there is an absence of sex. It’s a healthy way to show your love, but you seem uncomfortable to talk about it.” Lori pointed out. “So, don’t ask Jeremiah.”

“Point taken.”

Her daughter returned to her snuggling waiting for Kara to return. 

* * *

Since that relationship, Lori didn’t focus on her dating life much to her parents’ relief. At eighteen, she wasn’t dating at the moment. Jeremiah had been dating his girlfriend for nearly a year. His girlfriend went to the same school as Lori which allowed them to see each other more.

His girlfriend, Jenna, was sweet. She was someone that Lori could talk to in her history class. They weren’t really friends, but they did get along well enough for her brother. It allowed them to have little hang out sessions when he visited.

But Jenna had a hot friend.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Lori was quiet anytime her hot friend was around. Jenna thought that Lori didn’t like her due to it, but Lori made sure she knew that she liked her. Her attraction to the hot friend was bad. So bad that Lori missed her name when she told her.

Somehow, Lori had a small friendship with the hot friend.

They shared an English class. Lori had sat next to her when she noticed her, and it was a bad idea. The blonde with green eyes was quiet and focused on her laptop screen in front of her every day when Lori walked in. She always gave Lori a small wave never losing focus of the screen.

“Hey, Lori, do you think you could give me an honest opinion?” Hot friend asked her when she entered the lecture hall.

“Yeah, definitely.” Lori said feeling nervous making hot friend raise an eyebrow.

“Ok, I’ve been working on this project, and I just need to know if the movement looks too choppy. Your brother and I have been working on it for weeks.”

Lori watched the short little cartoon that they had made. It was a cute minute long short. “It looks great. I didn’t know you were working with Jeremiah.” It made her laugh lightly making her hot and adorable friend.

“Fun fact, I can’t draw at all. Jeremiah offered to draw so I didn’t have to find actors. I might ask my sister and some friends to do voices.” She gave Lori a small smile.

“That’s really cool. I just didn’t know you were into this.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I like writing and fell in love with a/v production in high school. It helps me from living in my head too much.”

The professor started the lecture before Lori could continue the conversation. Like every day, hot friend ran out immediately after class. One day, Lori was going to actually flirt with her. She was into the same music she was, and they had similar film tastes if the blonde’s wardrobe meant anything.

This weekend, Jeremiah and Lori were heading home together for part of their fall break. Jeremiah driving them since he wanted to bring Jenna too. Lori didn’t mind as she sat in the backseat of his car messing with her phone occasionally.

When they were home, their mothers greeted them followed by their brothers. They talked about their classes and how their first semester was going. Eventually they all drifted off into their places like they had never left. Jeremiah and Lori both stayed in dorm rooms, but Lori wished that she would’ve commuted from home instead. She missed her family often.

Eventually, her younger brothers went to bed leaving the adults awake. Her mothers going nuts over asking Jeremiah and Jenna multiple questions. It made Lori feel relieved they weren’t focused on her. She even joined in the teasing.

Jeremiah wanted to turn the tides. “When are you going to find someone, Lorelai?”

“Why are we pulling out the full names?” Lori asked before turning to her mom. “Make him stop.” She playfully whined making their mothers laugh. “Please mommy.”

“That’s cheating. Mom is always a sucker for you calling her that.” Jeremiah complained.

Kara did pull Lori closer to her and Lena since she was sitting on the floor close to their couch. “I’m sorry, honey, but she’s my only daughter.”

“You would betray your eldest son?” Jeremiah said dramatically holding a hand up to his chest leaning towards his girlfriend as if he was wounded. “If only Kendal was here, then you would be quiet.”

At first, Lori was confused until her eyes widened in panic. If Jeremiah knew about her crush, did Kendal? Jenna and her probably talk about it all the time. Kendal probably made fun of her frequently with how she stares at her. It’s probably why she left immediately after lectures.

“Lori, sweetie, you ok?” Her mother’s voice called out to her. She had gotten on the floor while Lori was overanalyzing it.

“I didn’t mean anything by it.” Jeremiah said apologetically.

“It’s ok, Jeremiah.” Lori said quietly. She felt her cheeks were flaming and her mother’s arm around her shoulders. “Does Kendal know?”

“Surprisingly no, but Kendal also doesn’t like talking to people.”

Jenna rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Kendal and I aren’t that close because she doesn’t like talking to people. She’s extremely quiet. I know her through her sister. Jeremiah is actually closer to her than I am.”

“Yeah, she showed me what you two have been working on.” Lori gave him a smile. “It looks good.”

“She showed you?” Jeremiah asked sounding jealous. “I’m drawing the damn thing and she won’t show me, but a cute girl sits next to her and she shows her.” It was quiet as Jeremiah grumbled to himself.

“By the way, thanks for telling me her name. I kind of forgot.”

The young adults started laughing while the mothers groaned. Her mother looked a little stressed and amazed that Lori did that to a girl she was crushing on. She knew Kara was probably laughing but felt the same as her mother.

“How do you forget your crush’s name, Lori? I knew Kara’s name the first day.”

“I just missed it?” Lori tried to defend. “Look, she’s really cute.” Everyone in the room started laughing at her.

* * *

Coming back from fall break, Lori was excited when she walked into class and saw a familiar blonde head sporting her usual band shirt and dark jeans. She sat down next to her receiving her usual wave. She looked over at Lori when she did, and it seems that Kendal had a fun fall break.

The blonde had a swollen and bruised lip that had a stud in it.

“Have a fun break?” Lori asked pointing to the bruised lip.

Kendal gave her a smile. “Yeah, but my parents are pissed. They’ll get over it soon. You?”

“It was nice. I went home and stayed with my family for a few days.”

“Yeah, Jeremiah told me. Did you really not know my name?” Kendal teased letting out a light laugh.

It caused a mild panic in her that Jeremiah had talked to Kendal about their trip. “Yeah, I’m sorry. You told me and I just missed it.”

“I had to get your name from Jeremiah, so don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“Oh, you asked for information about me from my brother?” Lori was starting to wonder if she was attempting to flirt with the blonde.

Surprisingly, the usually calm girl’s face went red before nervously saying, “I need to call you something else besides Jeremiah’s cute sister. He honestly hated hearing that.”

“Cute sister?” Lori asked feeling her cheeks turn a light pink.

Before they could continue their conversation, the lecture started. Leaving the two young adults red faced while their professor started on the notes. As usual, Kendal left immediately after class, but she left Lori a note that contained her number.

That’s how Lori learned that Kendal always had to make it across campus after that class, but she always made sure to get to their English class early so they could talk. It’s how she told Kendal that she was labelled as the hot friend when she didn’t know her name. It’s how Lori ended up asking Kendal out of a date after talking constantly for a week.

Eventually, it’s how Lori tells Kendal she wants to move in with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I still have steam for this, but I've been taking a bit of a break from everything just writing whatever I feel like at the time whether it contributes to what I'm currently working on or produces a one-shot. It's been just what I'm in the mood for. My nights are occupied currently with rewatching Avatar: The Last Airbender and homework, and the occasional hockey game.
> 
> Just so everyone is on the same page: Lori is bi and Jeremiah is straight (he'll probably get his own love life chapter later)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
